Let's Be a Family
by BigSOAFan
Summary: Ted DiBiase never noticed make up artist Kourtney Hammond at the WWE shows. After formally meeting at a club and a one night stand, she ends up pregnant. How will Ted react to the news as well as Kourtney's boyfriend, John Morrison?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, I am back with a new story! Hope you guys like it, and as always please read and review! **

As she began to clean up her make up table, Kourtney Hammond sighed in frustration. To everyone around her, it seemed like Kourtney had everything going right in her life. Unfortunately, she didn't feel the same way.

Kourtney was the youngest of two daughters and was extremely close with her sister, Kara. She was about 5' 5" with beautiful silky brown hair and deep brown eyes. The 25 year old also landed her job as make up artist for the WWE the year before, and was always given high praise for her work. Then there was John.

The brunette was introduced to John Morrison six months prior by her friend and current WWE diva, Barbie Blank. At first everything was great. John and Kourtney never left each other's sides, and was always kissing and touching. But within the last few weeks, Kourtney felt as if something was going on with John. He was so focused on work that they had barely spent any time together, and if they did, it was never alone and always with friends. When the relationship was new, John and Kourtney were all over each other and never fell asleep unless they were in each other's arms. Now because of busy work schedules, Kourtney would usually fly home and fall asleep by herself, and she couldn't remember the last time John said I love you to her.

"Kourtney, hello! I asked you if your ready for me!"

She turned around and groaned inward as she became face to face with Melina, who looked clearly annoyed. Kourtney did her best to fake a smile.

"Sit right down," she said, gesturing toward the nearby chair.

"About time!" Melina sneered. "I was talking to you for like five minutes."

"It wasn't that long. Are we doing the usual?"

Melina only nodded as she watched Kourtney gathered the appropriate colors. She was tempted to make the diva look like a clown, but didn't care to face the consequences.

"So did you see John's match earlier? Those abs are looking great!"

Kourtney rolled her eyes as she applied powder. It was no secret that John and Melina were once a couple, and still too friendly in Kourtney's eyes. "Yes I did see the match, Melina. He deserved that win against Miz."

"Is he still good in bed?"

"I don't think that's any of your business!" Kourtney exclaimed, raising an eyebrow.

"Aw is there trouble in paradise? Is everything not perfect?" the diva sarcastically asked.

Taking a deep breath, Kourtney stopped applying the blush to Melina's cheeks and slightly bent down to her level. "Not that it's any of your business, but everything is fine between me and John. And no I'm not going to tell you how good he currently is in bed."

Not saying anything, Melina also raised an eyebrow. Once Kourtney backed up a few steps, Melina rose from her chair and the two women were literally nose to nose. "All I know is that if I could do it over, I wouldn't have let John go. You know what, sometimes I wonder if he doesn't think of that too," Melina said as she walked away.

Kourtney's blood was literally boiling as she turned around, once again cleaning up her table. She didn't know the real reason why the diva and the Shaman of Sexy broke up, but knew Melina wanted him back…and didn't doubt she would get him if she got the chance. Within a few moments, all of her make up was packed in the big duffel bag and just as she finished zipping it shut, Kourtney felt a pair of muscular arms around her tiny waist.

"Hey beautiful," John whispered in her ear.

Smiling, Kourtney turned around and instantly wrapped her arms around John's neck. "You are definitely a sight for sore eyes."

John snickered as he also sat in the make up chair. "Why do you say that?"

"It's nothing," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "By the way, I had another 'meeting' with Melina a little bit ago."

"Is that why your so down?"

"It's just…she knows how to get under my skin. Every time I have the 'pleasure' of doing her make up, she always asks about you and asks inappropriate questions."

John smirked as he got up from his chair. "Melina is just jealous baby," he said, waving his hand in the air. "She is just jealous because we are together and I'm not with her anymore. You just need to ignore her when she's around."

"Melina asked if you were still good in bed!" Kourtney exclaimed, placing her hand on her hip. "Come on John!"

"Alright, alright I will talk to her."

Kourtney smirked and shook her head in disbelief as she flung the bag of make up around her shoulder. "Yeah, Melina would love that. She would love the chance to get her hands on you once again."

"Kourt, you know I would never do that and I would never allow her to. I am only a one woman man," he said as he wrapped his arms once again around his girlfriend.

"But John," she started, but soon got a raised eyebrow from him. "Alright I will change the subject. Since the show is done, how about we go to the club tonight with everyone? All of our friends are going, and we really haven't gotten a chance to be with each other in awhile."

John's face fell, and Kourtney knew what was coming. "I'm sorry babe, that's why I came over here. I have a last minute signing in Houston tomorrow afternoon and I'm taking a late flight out."

"Do you realize how long it's been since we've really gotten to see each other? Geez John, it doesn't feel like we're even a couple anymore. I never get to see you!"

"I know it, and I'm sorry. It's just I am so close to a championship opportunity I can feel it. I just think if I work a lot and make a good impression with the company…then maybe my time will come. But…I do have a surprise for you."

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Kourtney asked as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Christmas is only a month away, and I heard Vince say that we are going to get several weeks off instead of one week. You and I are going to go somewhere romantic for Christmas. What do you think of Hawaii?"

"I think Hawaii would be great, but no offense John, I will believe it when I see the plane tickets and your blank work schedule."

John nodded as he glanced toward his watch. "Well, I better get going as he placed a kiss on Kourtney's forehead. "Love you," he said as he began to walk in the other direction.

Sighing, Kourtney started walking toward the parking lot. She could feel the tears begin to pool in her eyes, but quickly wiped them away as she noticed her friends in sight. "Eve! Barbie!"

Both women turned around and smiled toward the make up artist. "Hey I was just getting ready to call you," Eve exclaimed. "We were just on our way to the hotel to get ready to go out."

"Your coming right?" Barbie asked hopeful.

Kourtney gave her friends a confident smile. She was tired of crying over John and wondering where their relationship was going. "Absolutely!" she exclaimed as she nodded her head.

Later on that night, most of the WWE superstars and divas gathered at a local club in New Orleans, the sight of Raw that night. As soon as they walked through the door, Kourtney made a promise to herself and to her friends that she was going to forget about John for the night. Instead she was going to concentrate on having fun and not worrying about a thing. Kourtney, Eve and Barbie were soon joined by their friend Maryse and after grabbing drinks from the bar, hit the dance floor.

Meanwhile, not too far away from where the girls danced, Ted DiBiase glanced around the club as he lazily took a drink from his beer bottle. "There's a lot of hot girls here tonight," he told his good friend Randy Orton.

He nodded in agreement. "Yeah there are," he said as he held up his left hand. "But I'm not allowed to touch."

Mike "The Miz" Mizanian laughed out loud. "Ha, just because your tied down doesn't mean the rest of us can't have fun."

Ted laughed out loud as he took one last drink from his bottle, and stood up without saying anything. "You going to find a lady friend for tonight?" John Cena asked.

He shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. All I know is that I need another beer," he said, heading toward the bar.

After he ordered his drink, Ted's eyes wondered to his left and was in awe. Not too far away stood a beautiful brunette, who looked really good in the little black dress she wore. He didn't know why, but the girl looked very familiar.

Ted waited a few moments longer, and after getting his beer from the bar tender, he slithered his way toward the beauty. "Hi," said smiling.

Kourtney turned to her right, and was floored to see Ted DiBiase standing right by her. They had passed each other in the halls of the arenas, but never really said anything to each other. She just couldn't understand why he suddenly wanted to talk to her.

"Hi," she smiled back.

"This may sound a little crazy, but I swear I know you from somewhere. Do we know each other?" he asked, smiling.

Kourtney laughed out loud as she grabbed her drink from the bar tender. "Yes we do know each other and that is because we work together," she explained as Ted scrunched his eyebrows together. "I am a make up artist with the WWE."

"That's it," Ted exclaimed, snapping his fingers. "I knew you looked familiar for a reason."

"Well I know we've seen each other in hallways and catering-"

Ted nodded as he took a swig of his beer. "I know I am definitely going to be paying attention to my surroundings from now on," he replied in a flirtatious tone.

A few hours past, and neither Ted or Kourtney returned to their friends. They stayed at the bar, drinking and talking like old friends. As they continued to talk, Kourtney for once quit thinking about John and their relationship. She was able to loosen up and finally feel like she could have some fun.

Another hour past, and Ted and Kourtney decided to head back to their friends but not separately, but together. They quickly realized they had been left behind.

"This is great," Kourtney slurred.

"I can escort you back to the hotel if you want," Ted suggested. "You are pretty drunk, and I don't think your able to drive."

Kourtney started giggling uncontrollably. "I am pretty trashed, aren't I?"

Ted only nodded as he wrapped an arm around Kourtney's waist to help keep her balanced. Along the drive back to the hotel, Kourtney was babbling and slurring words so bad that Ted didn't have any idea what she was saying.

"Well thank you for bringing me back to my room," Kourtney said as they walked up to her door and began to look for her room key.

"No problem. I had to make sure a pretty lady got back ok."

Smiling, Kourtney leaned forward and lightly kissed Ted's cheek. As she pulled away, they both locked eyes. Just like that, Ted leaned forward again and passionately kissed Kourtney.

"I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that," he stuttered. "I am sure a woman as beautiful as you has a boyfriend or a husband or something."

"Don't be sorry," Kourtney responded. It was as if everything was clear to her. She no longer felt dizzy and drunk, and knew that tonight was the most a man had paid attention to her in a long time. In all honesty, Kourtney didn't want it to stop and by the look in Ted's eyes…he didn't want to either.

"I-If you want, you can come in," she finally responded, waving the room key in front of him.

Not saying anything, Ted only nodded as he found Kourtney's lips once again. She instantly deepened the kiss as the door finally came open and Ted picked her up in his arms as they walked toward the bed. Ted laid Kourtney down carefully and for a moment just stared into each other's eyes, maybe waiting to see if the other would object. John suddenly came to Kourtney's mind, but as Ted's lips descended onto hers, the thought was quickly erased. She had basically been ignored for the last several weeks while John made an impact on the wrestling world. Ted and Kourtney only hung out at the club for a few hours, and already he had paid more attention to her than John had in the last week, let alone month. And no matter the consequences that may or may not happen in the future, Kourtney didn't want the attention Ted was giving her to end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, Hailey Egan, RKOsgirl92, Shelliosity, vipergirl86, Neurotic-Idealist, I'mxAxRockstar, Skillet's Lady Goddess and Sonib89 for the awesome reviews!**

**A/N: I was so excited to see all the reviews for the first chapter. Here is a new update & I hope you guys like it!**

Kourtney immediately groaned out loud as she began to wake up the next morning. She instantly felt the pain of a headache coming on, and instantly grabbed her head. "Alcohol is bad, very bad," she whispered to herself. All Kourtney wanted was to roll over and sleep off her hang over, but knew that wouldn't happen. She had a flight to catch in a few hours. After pondering the situation for a moment, she decided to roll over and sleep just for a few moments. When Kourtney did roll over a sudden realization hit her.

She was naked under the bed sheet. Kourtney's eyes widened as the previous night's activities began to re-play in her mind, and felt as if her eyes were about to bug out of her head when she realized the shower was on in the bathroom. The brunette was never the type of person to sleep around on her boyfriend, and really wasn't the type to have a one night stand. Kourtney all of a sudden felt dirty as she realized just what happened. Even if things were at their all time low, she never would have cheated on John. She had too much respect for him. But that is exactly what happened. She did cheat on John, and had a one night stand-with a guy her boyfriend really couldn't stand.

"Hey, your up!"

Kourtney looked to her left, and instantly noticed Ted walking out of the bathroom. She could still see a few droplets of water in his hair, and was dressed once again in the clothes he had worn the previous night. Even though she had seen him several times before, she had never noticed how attractive he was. Deciding it was time to say something, Kourtney gave him a small smile.

"Good morning. Did ummm…did last night really happen?"

Ted nodded as he joined the petite woman on the edge of the bed. "Yeah it did. And before you ask, you didn't throw yourself at me and I didn't throw myself at you. It just…happened."

"As strange as it's going to sound…I needed last night."

"What do you mean?" Ted asked as he began to put on his shoes.

"It's just…John's working all the time and he barely has time for anything anymore, let alone me. I was maybe thinking it had something to do with me."

A sudden realization hit Ted. "Your Morrison's girl? Your that Kourtney?" he asked, watching her nod slightly. In the locker room, he had always heard about John's nagging girlfriend, and always heard him say she was holding him down from achieving his lifetime goal-to be WWE champion. At first Ted thought it was true, but never said anything. Now…he could just see John being selfish, especially with a beautiful woman as Kourtney on his arm. As they sat there and talked for a few moments, Ted instantly felt attraction toward her as well.

"Well, you know what the beauty part is," Ted said after a few moments of silence.

"What's that?" Kourtney asked, getting off the bed and wrapping the sheet around her body.

"We can leave this hotel room, and pretend like this never happened. We can pass each other in the halls of the arenas or hotels, say hello and go on our way. No one has to know what happened last night."

"Y-You would do that for me?"

Ted nodded. "Sure. It's not like anything is going to happen because we slept together. We can just think of it as an incredible memory and move on."

Kourtney smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem," Ted replied as he checked his watch. "Listen, my flight leaves in a few hours so I need to get my luggage from my hotel room. I'll see you around."

Ted watched Kourtney nod as he leaned down and quickly kissed her, and within moments he walked out the door. For a few moments, she stared at the door, silently hoping there would be a knock and he would re-appear once again. But that didn't happen. Kourtney sighed as she retreated toward her bed, and after getting dressed, she realized she had a voicemail on her phone. It was from John.

_Hey baby, it's me. I was hoping to catch you, but I'm sure your having fun with Eve and Barbie. Listen, I just want to apologize for earlier. I know I've been busy lately, but I haven't been meaning to ignore you. I promise that's all going to change, and I promise you that we are going to Hawaii for Christmas during our break. I'll talk to you soon. Love you._

Kourtney threw her bead back on the pillow as she tossed her cell phone on the other side of the bed. How could she have done this to him? In reality, she knew she had to tell John sometime, but didn't know when or how. One thing crossed her mind-Kourtney really hoped John was telling the truth about slowing down his work schedule. She didn't want to end things with him, and knew that would help tremendously.

That afternoon, Kourtney breathed a sort of sigh of relief as she landed in her hometown of Tampa, Florida. It was always nice to be home, and no matter she always felt a sense of calm. After grabbing her luggage and car from the parking garage, Kourtney drove down the highway and headed straight for her house. When she pulled into the driveway about twenty minutes later, she wasn't surprised to see her sister Kara's car also there. Kara always took care of getting her mail and things around the house.

"Hey Kara," Kourtney called as she walked into the kitchen from her garage, her luggage in tow.

Just then, Kara appeared in the kitchen. "Hey sis. I was just cleaning up a little bit for you. How was the road trip?"

Kourtney smirked. "Thanks, and the road trip was…definitely interesting!"

"Oh, sounds like something juicy happened. Do tell!" Kara demanded as she sat at the kitchen table.

Sighing, Kourtney grabbed a bottle of water and then sat across from her older sister. "I suppose I have to tell someone, but you have to promise not to tell anyone. Please?"

"I can't tell anyone? It must be really juicy. Come on, just tell me!"

Kourtney took a deep breath. "Ok, after Raw finished taping last night, we all went to a club in New Orleans. I was sitting at the bar waiting for my drink and then someone came up and started talking to me."

"Who was it? If they were talking to you, that isn't such a bad thing. It's not like anything happened," Kara said as she also grabbed something to drink.

"Oh something definitely happened," Kourtney whispered. "The person was Ted DiBiase, and as we continued to talk, we realized that our friends had left us behind so he took me back to the hotel."

"Ted DiBiase? He's sexy!" Kara gushed. "I'm jealous! Ok, I'm sorry, go on."

"Well…Ted and I were both pretty drunk, me more than him. Before I knew it, he leaned down and kissed me."

"He kissed you? Did you do anything to stop it? Kourt, did you forget that you have a boyfriend?"

"No I didn't forget I have a boyfriend. It's just…well you know what's been going on with John lately, and Ted's kiss was so quick and sweet. We both looked at each other for a second, and then he kissed me again," Kourtney explained. "As sad as it sounds and I know it's not an excuse, but I guess I just needed to know that some guy would still want me," she said, turning her fingers into air quotes when she said the word want.

"Did you sleep with him?" Kara asked. When Kourtney stayed silent and looked down at the coffee table, she knew she had her answer. "Ok, then please tell me he used protection."

Kourtney's eyes widened. "Oh my God. I don't know. I don't think so, but like I said we were both clearly out of it. Geez what have I done," Kourtney asked out loud, burying her head in hands.

"Kourt, I can tell by the look in your eyes that you know it was a mistake, but you know that your going to have to tell John sometime. And what happens if you end pregnant? Do you think Ted will want anything to do with you?"

She shrugged. "I know I have to tell John, and to answer your question I think he would, but I don't know. I guess we will just have to see, if we even have to cross that bridge."

"Did you talk to Ted this morning?"

Kourtney nodded. "Yeah I did. He knows I am with John, and we have both agreed to take this to our graves. Neither one of us is going to say anything."

Later on that night, after Kourtney had gotten out of the shower she made herself comfortable on the couch in the living room with a book she had begun reading on tour. Within a few moments, she heard a small knock on the door, and when she opened the big wooden door, Kourtney was surprised to see the person on the other side.

"JOHN!"

"Hey babe," he exclaimed as she jumped into his waiting arms.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had to be in Houston for a signing."

"I did," John said as they both collapsed on the couch. "But I know Houston isn't all that far away from here so I drove to come and see you after it got done."

"And I am so very glad you did," Kourtney exclaimed as John descended his lips upon hers. Their kissing quickly became heated, and as John laid Kourtney down against the pillow, flashes of the previous night took over Kourtney's thoughts. She didn't know why, but all she could think about was how Ted didn't rush with her the night before and how more slower and seductive his kisses were. She couldn't take it anymore, and placed a hand on John's chest to stop him.

"Baby, what's the matter?"

Kourtney took a deep breath as she sat up straighter. "John, I need to talk to you about something."


	3. Chapter 3

**A big thank you goes out to Neurotic-Idealist, xoxoMarieDiBiasexoxo, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, Skillet's Lady Goddess, Xandman216, Krista Hardy, Hailey Egan, KimmieCena, I'mxAxRockstar, nychick4, RKOsgirl92 and Sonib89 for the awesome reviews!**

Kourtney sat for a few moments in silence and by the way she began to play with her hands, John could tell she was nervous. As John took hold of one hand, she nervously let out a breath that neither one realized she was holding.

"Kourtney, what's going on?" John finally asked.

"Uh…"

"You know, when I last saw you yesterday afternoon you were fine. Now you can barely talk and moving your hands like your deathly afraid of something. Tell me, what's the matter?"

She took a deep breath. "Ok, here goes. You know that I went out with the girls last night right?" she asked as John nodded. "Well…"

"Did some guy hit on you or bother you? Do I need to straighten someone out?"

Kourtney shook her head. "No, it's nothing like that. Well, I was sitting at the bar last night waiting for my drink from the bartender, and someone came up to sit by me. It was Ted DiBiase."

John shrugged his shoulders. "So, he sat by you. Did he say something inappropriate or something?"

"No, actually he's a really nice guy, and we spent like a few hours talking. Well, both of us were getting pretty drunk as we talked, and before we realized it our friends left us behind. He offered to take me back to the hotel, and…"

As he listened to the story, John had a feeling where it was going. He could literally feel his blood begin to boil. "Kourtney, did you sleep with him?" John finally asked as he removed his hand from hers.

He got up from his seat on the couch, and rubbed his hands over his hair. When John finally turned around and saw his girlfriend's tear stained face, he knew he had his answer. "Oh my God," he finally muttered. "Kourtney, you fucked him?"

"John, I'm so sorry," she replied, also getting up from the couch and attempted to touch his arm. She lowered her head in defeat when he refused her touch. "It just happened."

"How long? Is this an on going occurrence or is this the first time you did it?"

"No, this hasn't happened before," Kourtney whispered as the tears began to fall harder.

"Then why? Why did you do it?" John asked as he began to pace across the room.

Kourtney stayed silent for a second, wiping away the stray tears that were still falling. "At first, while we were talking, it just felt like I was making a new friend. Ted is a very nice guy and extremely funny, and was so sweet when he offered to take me back to the hotel-"

"Do you think he's good looking?"

"Yes I do," she admitted as John noticeably rolled his eyes. "Hell, after the women on earth think he's good looking and that same half probably thinks that your good looking. It's not like anyone is acting on impulse."

"But you did. You acted on impulse," John sneered.

Kourtney narrowed her eyes. She had never heard him speak to her like this before. "He walked me to my hotel room door, I kissed him on the cheek as a thank you for driving me back, and then he kissed me."

"Oh so he's the one who started this," John said as he nodded his head. "That's good to know."

She sighed in frustration. "Listen, I don't expect you to understand why I did it, or completely forgive me right away. All I know is that I've been ignored for like the last month or so, and it felt good to know that someone else, another guy, also felt as if I was attractive. If felt good to know that I can still be wanted by someone else."

"What the hell are you talking about how you've been ignored the last month? And you know damned well that I find you attractive and I always want you. What was just a few minutes ago on the couch?"

"Let's see John, you always seem to disappear after shows, we hardly spend any time together and you always volunteer for house shows and signings that you aren't originally scheduled to do. Call me crazy John, but that sounds like ignoring your girlfriend to me. Also, when was the last time you told me you loved me?"

"What are you talking about? I always tell you I love you," John said. "I told you last night as I was leaving for my flight and when I left you that voicemail."

Kourtney shook her head. "No you said love you. That isn't the same. It's been so long since you have looked deep in my eyes and told me that you really love me. And the same could be said for us being intimate," she explained as she sat back down on the couch.

"Look…you know that I've wanted to be World Champion my entire life, and if that means I have to work a little more and sacrifice time with you, then I am going to do it. I even told you in that message that I was going to slow down and we were going to Hawaii for Christmas."

"No offense John, but I'll believe it when I see it, and I didn't realize that I had to be fit into your busy schedule. Hell, Randy is married and he still makes it home during the week to see his wife and daughter! Sometimes you just have to make time for people you care about. Oh, and while I am thinking of it, what about Melina?"

John scrunched his face. "What about her?"

"Well you just said how you have to sacrifice the time you spend with people to make it in the business. It doesn't seem like that with her! I have had more than one person tell me that you guys were seen in catering or in the halls looking pretty chummy. And I've told you countless times about the rude comments she's made toward me or how she's treated me, but you don't do a damn thing about it! You don't stand up for me!"

"Yes I do-"

"Tell me then, have you talked to her about that little comment asking if you were still good in bed," Kourtney asked, arms crossed in front of her. When John didn't answer, she knew she had her answer. "Yeah I didn't think so. So, now I have a question of my own. Are you screwing around on me with her?"

"No I am not having an affair with Melina. Like I have told you before Kourtney, I am a one woman man. And I used to think you had more respect for me than to cheat, but I guess I can't say that anymore."

Kourtney raised an eyebrow, and knew she needed a break before she would say something she regretted. Instead of responding to John, she turned on her heels and retreated toward the kitchen. After grabbing a bottle of water, she wiped off her face with a cool wash cloth. When she finally walked back into the living room a few minutes later, she found John looking at their pictures on the fireplace mantle.

"This one's my favorite," he finally said, not turning around to face her. He took hold of the silver picture frame that donned a picture of them on the beach during that summer. "We were one of those overseas trips, and couldn't believe how blue the water was."

"That was also the first night you told me you loved me," Kourtney added as she watched John put the picture frame back in it's spot. Even though she couldn't see it, John had tears beginning to pool in his eyes. "What do we do now?" she asked.

He shrugged as he turned around. "Do you want to be with him?"

Kourtney shook her head. "No I don't. I want to be with you, and only you. Last night shouldn't have happened, and nothing like that will ever happen again. I promise."

"I-I just don't know if I can believe or trust you," John said as he wiped away the falling tears.

"So…what do you want to happen?" Kourtney cautiously asked.

"I just…I just need to think about some things for awhile and sort everything out," John said as he headed toward the door.

"Are you breaking us up?"

He shook his head as he opened the big door. "No, I'm not breaking us up. I just need to take a break for awhile, I need to get everything sorted in my head. When I'm ready, I'll call you."

Kourtney couldn't blame him for what he just said. She only nodded as he walked closer to her, placing a passionate kiss upon her lips. When the kiss was broken a few moments later, John said nothing as he walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**A big thank you goes out to I'mxAxRockstar, Xandman216, J'aime Pour Croire, Krista Hardy, Tiffyxox, Sonib89, RKOsgirl92, vipergirl86, Skillet's Lady Goddess, Shelliosity, vampirebaby13 and Kimmie Cena for your awesome reviews! You guys are truly the best, and I'm glad you like the story so far!**

Several weeks past since that night, and John and Kourtney barely spoke to one another. They did see each other at house shows and live tv tapings, and her heart would break a little more each time he would walk right past her or barely say anything at all. Christmas came and past, and like Kourtney thought, they didn't go to Hawaii. But it wasn't because John was working-in fact he did clear some time from his schedule. It was of course because they weren't really speaking to one another, and all John did for the holiday was send a diamond necklace.

John and Kourtney's friends knew they were on a break at the moment, but didn't know the whole truth. The make up artist just told them that she and John had a big fight, and decided to cool things off for awhile. Only Eve, Maryse and Barbie, the girls who were with Kourtney at the club that night, knew the whole truth and knew not to say anything.

It was now the beginning of January, and as Kourtney roamed the near empty halls of the latest arena they were in, her thoughts turned to Ted. Like he said the morning after their one night stand, he hadn't said a word to anyone. They would pass each other from time to time and this time, Ted noticed more often and would say hello to each other every so often. But what Kourtney didn't know was that she was always on Ted's mind and although he didn't want to admit it, he was slowly starting to develop feelings for the petite female.

A few moments later, Kourtney found the make up area and after saying hello to the other make up girl, she set her heavy duffel bag down and began to un-pack. As her bag became more empty, she all of a sudden grabbed her stomach as it turned some more. Kourtney instantly darted toward the nearby bathroom, which thankfully was nearby. After throwing up in the toilet, a thought came to Kourtney's mind as she rinsed out her mouth with water. _I'm hardly ever sick in my life,_ she thought. _I have been throwing up the last week. I wish I could get over this bug!_

Kourtney still felt queasy as she walked back to the make up station, and as her make up chair came into view she was surprised to see the person sitting there.

"Hi," he said with a smile.

"Hi Ted. What are you doing here?"

"Well as it turns out, I was visited by creative department today and will be starting a storyline today with your boyfriend. So I am here for some make up."

"Oh I see, that should be a great story line," Kourtney said. "And I wouldn't necessarily call him my boyfriend right now."

"Why do you say that?"

Kourtney shrugged. "I told him about what happened.

Ted nodded and stayed silent for a moment as Kourtney began to apply the powder. "I see. And I'm guessing he didn't take kindly to it."

"No he didn't, and I don't blame him," Kourtney said as she felt another rush of nausea. "Umm…I'll be right back."

Before Ted could respond, he watched Kourtney run past him and headed straight toward the bathroom. Feeling genuine concern, he got up from the chair and followed her. When she came out a few minutes later, she was surprised to see him waiting.

"Are you ok?" Ted asked.

Kourtney nodded. "Yeah, I think so. I think I'm trying to fight some kind of flu bug."

Later on that evening, Kourtney pulled Barbie and Eve aside after their respective matches. After explaining everything to the girls, both Eve and Barbie glanced toward each other with smiles on their faces.

"What is the smiling about? What do you think is wrong?"

"Kourt, do you believe your pregnant?"

Her eyes widened. "Oh my God. Do you think it's possible?"

"How long have you been getting sick?" Eve asked.

"Definitely for at least a week. It's weird because I get sick in the morning and afternoon, and then I'll feel ok for the rest of the day," Kourtney explained.

"When was your last period?" Barbie asked as she stood up.

Kourtney's wide eyes became wider. "It should have been at the beginning of December. Damn, I just thought I didn't get it because of all the stress with me and John. Barbie, where are you going?" she asked.

"I am going to the local drug store. This question is going to be answered tonight."

While Kourtney waited for Barbie to come back, Kourtney settled in her make up chair and watched Raw. She was personally glad she didn't have to do any make up at the moment so she could watch John and Ted's match. As she got settled, they replayed the promo from earlier in the night where Ted was in his persona, boasting how he can beat anyone on the roster. That was when John came out to a loud ovation and challenged Ted.

The bell soon dinged and John and Ted started out circling each other, both having serious looks upon their faces. As John threw the first punch, Kourtney suddenly held her breath. She didn't know why, but she really wanted Ted to win the match. Especially since John now knew about their one night stand.

The match went on for about 10 minutes before John got into a position where Ted was able to execute his signature move, Dream Street. He then went for the cover, and to Ted's surprise he kicked out at 2. John was able to gain his composure in a moment's time, and then about 5 minutes later, did his signature move on the third generation superstar. John then went for the three count and got the win.

"Your winner, John Morrison!" the announcer boomed into the microphone.

As John was just about to leave the ring, he looked back at his opponent, and kicked him hard, sending him back down to the mat. Kourtney's jaw literally dropped as she watched her boyfriend assault Ted. Although she couldn't make out what he was saying, it certainly looked as if John was saying something to Ted.

"That is for fucking my girlfriend," John whispered as he punched Ted one last time.

Just then, Barbie came into Kourtney's view. "Are you ready?" she asked, waving a little brown paper sack in the air.

The next three minutes passed slowly for Kourtney as she waited for the outcome of the pregnancy test. "Do you think Ted will be in the baby's life?" Eve asked as she watched her friend pace back and forth in the bathroom.

"I think so, but then again I don't know. He may even question if it's really his or not."

"What do you think John will say if you are?" Barbie asked.

Kourtney shrugged her shoulders as the alarm clock on her cell phone went off. "I don't know. I will tell him when the time comes, if the time comes."

"Well you heard your alarm clock. It's time," Eve said.

Taking a deep breath, Kourtney picked up the thin plastic stick. She looked at the test stick and then the box one more time, and instantly burst into tears. Eve and Barbie immediately embraced their friend.

"Are we going to be aunts?" Eve asked hopeful.

Kourtney could only nod her head as her friends hugged her once more. "For what it's worth, I am excited for you," Eve smiled.

Barbie nodded. "I am too."

"Well, I guess there is no time like the present to tell Ted. I'll be back later," Kourtney said as she left the bathroom.

It felt like an eternity to walk down the hall, but Kourtney eventually found Ted's locker room. It was at a time like this that she was thankful he had a private locker room. She could have easily chickened out and ran in the other direction, but Kourtney knew she had to tell Ted. Even if he didn't want anything to with the baby, he deserved to know. Without thinking anymore, she swiftly knocked on the door.

"Come in," Ted called.

When Kourtney walked into the small locker room, she noticed he was sitting on a nearby bench, tying his shoes. "Hi."

Ted looked up, and was genuinely surprised to see Kourtney before him. "Hi," he replied, standing up to face her. "No offense, but I'm kind of surprised to see you."

"I know, but we need to talk about something," she started before something caught her eye. "Oh my God, Ted! Look at your eye!"

He lightly touched his black eye, winced in pain, but shrugged. "Ah, it will be alright. I'm guessing you saw the match?"

"Yeah, and I'm sorry he assaulted you just because he's mad at me."

"Don't worry about it. It will make the storyline more believable, and I'll be fine," Ted said as he finally noticed Kourtney's tear stained face. "Kourtney, you look like you've been crying. Are you ok? Did you and John get into another fight?"

"I wish it was that simple," Kourtney muttered as she sat down on the bench, Ted following suit. After a few moments of silence, she decided it was now or never. "Ok…Ted, you remember several weeks ago when we slept together?"

Ted smirked. For him, it was an incredible night. "Of course I remember. It was incredible. Why do you ask?"

"Umm…something happened that night, and I'm not quite sure how your going to react."

"What happened that night? You can tell me."

Kourtney took one last deep breath right before closing her eyes. "Ted, I'm pregnant."


	5. Chapter 5

**A big thank you goes out to Neurotic-Idealist, I'mxAxRockstar, Vampirebaby13, Xandman216, Kimmie Cena, Skillet's Lady Goddess, Shelliosity, RKOsgirl92, Krista Hardy and Hailey Egan for the awesome reviews!**

I'm pregnant. It amazed Ted how two simple words could change his life forever. Starting now, not only was he responsible for his own life, but for another human being's life-a helpless little baby. The thought excited him as well as scared him shitless. "Wow," he finally stated.

"And before you ask, I'm positive this is your baby. John had been so distant lately, and didn't sleep together for like a month before we did and obviously haven't since. But I will completely understand if you want a DNA test done," Kourtney explained as she grew nervous in her seat. Ted had barely said anything and that fact scared her.

"I also want to say that I'm leaving it up to you how much you want to be apart of the baby's life. I'm not forcing you into anything you don't want to do. I am perfectly capable of taking care of this baby by myself if need be," she said as she stood up and headed toward the door. Kourtney then cautiously turned around and noticed Ted was still seated, clearly in shock.

"Listen, ummm…I will just talk to you later. Bye," she said, not even giving Ted a chance to say anything.

After talking with Ted, Kourtney headed back toward her make up station and groaned when she noticed Melina was waiting for her. "What can I do for you Melina? Your not on my make up schedule, otherwise I would have been here already."

Melina smirked as she stood up. "I hear you've been quite the little slut lately."

"Nothing you don't know about," Kourtney replied sarcastically. "It doesn't surprise me that John has been telling you everything."

"Oh he has, all day and ALL night," she said, emphasizing the word all. The diva could tell Kourtney was either about to cry or lunge at her. She giggled as she walked away.

Kourtney rolled her eyes in frustration as she grabbed her cell phone. Even though John didn't have anything to do with the situation, he still deserved to be told by her and not one of their co-workers.

**J, can you please come to my make up counter for a sec? I have something important to tell you.**

_My match is in a few. Can it wait for do you want me to come now?_ John texted.

**Now would be great. I'll be quick, I promise.**

_Alright, be there in a minute._

Kourtney took a deep breath as she waited for John. She was even a little surprised he agreed to meet her, and that was one of the main reasons why she texted instead of calling him. Within a few minutes, she could see her boyfriend at the end of the hall.

"Thanks for coming," she said quietly as John came closer.

"Your welcome. What's so important you had to tell me?" he asked, leaning against the vanity.

"Ummm…I just wanted to let you know something before you heard it from someone else. John, I'm pregnant."

A small smile crept across the superstars face. "Your pregnant? We are going to have a baby?"

It killed Kourtney to see John so excited. "Well technically yes I am pregnant, but we aren't going to have a baby. Ted and I are going to have a baby."

John's eyes widened. "Why are you so sure he's the father and I'm not?"

"John think about it. The last time we had sex was like a month prior to my thing with Ted. And of course we haven't been with each other since. I'm only getting sick now…it just makes sense if you really think about."

The more John listened, the more his blood began to boil. He couldn't believe that his girlfriend was pregnant by another man. "Are you going to keep it?" he finally asked.

"Yes of course I am," Kourtney said.

The look of disgust on John's face was enough to answer anymore of Kourtney's questions, and he simply walked away without saying another word. She expected him to act in such a way, and sighed as she began to pack up her make up and other supplies.

"How did John take it?"

Kourtney turned around and smiled toward her friend. "How did you know I told him, Eve?"

"Well as I walked toward your area, I saw you guys talking and hung back awhile. I saw him walk away, so I am assuming you told him. Did he take it that bad?"

"He took it as well as I thought. I wouldn't be too surprised if we broke up one of these days. There is no way he's going to stay with someone who is pregnant by another man."

"Hey, stranger things have happened," Eve smiled. "Did you find Ted? What did he say?"

"I think I left him kind of speechless. He first said wow, and then I told him I wasn't forcing him to do anything he didn't want to do. I then left before I could hear him reject me."

"Kourt, Ted isn't the type of guy to give up on something. Now I would be really surprised if he did leave you alone. I could totally see him showing up for all the doctor appointments, Lamaze classes and seeing his son or daughter be born. I bet he'll be there for you."

"Eve, can I ask you a question," she said as the diva nodded. "Is it bad if I may be developing feelings for someone else, even though John and I are still together?"

"Your starting to like Ted?" Eve squealed.

"I'm so confused! I mean, at the beginning of our relationship John was so attentive and passionate. Now it's like he barely knows I'm alive. On the other hand, Ted and I talked so long at the club that night and laughed like we were old friends. When he kissed me, yes I was drunk but I could have stopped it. A part of me wanted to feel attractive to a man again, and wanted to feel wanted. Am I even making sense?"

Eve smiled as she hugged her friend. "You are making perfect sense. But, don't make any decisions right away. Think long and hard about what you want, because you deserve to be happy to."

Kourtney nodded. "Thanks Eve," as she hugged her friend.

Later on that night, after a hot shower, Kourtney got comfortable in her pajamas and began re-searching baby websites and facts about pregnancy. Within fifteen minutes of her research, she heard a soft knock on the door. Kourtney glanced at the door puzzled, and then moved her laptop off her lap to answer it. She was surprised to see the person standing before her.

"Hey."

"Hey," Ted replied. "I know it's late. I hope I didn't wake you."

"No you didn't. I was actually looking at some baby websites," she explained, moving aside so he could enter the room.

"That's cool. Have you found out anything interesting?"

"Umm…some women have morning sickness all 9 months of pregnancy."

Ted scrunched his face as Kourtney giggled. "Wow, that would suck to be you."

Neither adult said anything as Ted moved from standing on the floor to sitting next to Kourtney on the bed. "Ummm…listen do you mind if we talk for a second?"

"Sure. What's up?" Kourtney asked as she shut down her computer.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm not going anywhere. I wanted to tell you that in the locker room tonight but I think I was just shocked more than anything when you said you were pregnant and then you left before I could say anything. Kourtney, I am going to be with you every step of this process. You didn't get pregnant on your own, and I want that baby to know it's father. You can count on me."

"Thanks Ted," Kourtney smiled. "Even though I was prepared to do this on my own, it makes me feel a lot better that you are going to help me raise the baby."

"Kourtney, I want to help you in any way I can. By the way, I know earlier you mentioned a DNA test-"

"I would completely understand if you want to get one done," she interrupted. "I won't get mad."

"Ok, but I was just going to tell you that I don't think we need one. Your right, the time does make sense and you before anyone would know. If I may ask, have you told John yet?"

"Yeah I have."

"Did he have anything to say about the situation?" Ted asked.

"Not really," Kourtney shrugged. "At first he thought it was his baby, but only nodded when I said it wasn't. He then asked if I was going to keep it and I said yes. John then walked away without saying another word. I actually expected worse."

"Well, you have me and that's all that matters," Ted smiled. Kourtney couldn't help but smile back at him. It truly looked as if he was excited for this baby. "So, when does doctors appointments start?"

Kourtney thought for a moment. "Well, I am going to call the doctor office in the morning before my flight home to hopefully schedule one during the days we have off. Just so she can confirm the pregnancy, see how far I am, get a due date, etc."

"Can I come with you?" Ted asked.

"Sure, that would be nice."

As Ted and Kourtney talked further about the future, John had paced all around the hotel just trying to clear his head. He had walked around the pool, the garden and even a nearby park. Nothing could get Kourtney out of his head. Originally he was just upset about her cheating, but now she was pregnant with Ted's baby. In all honesty, the thought sickened him.

He had to go to a place where he knew he could wash his cares away. This was a place where could forget about everything, even if it was just for one night.

Once the elevator stopped on the fifth floor, just one floor below Kourtney, John walked swiftly toward a door and hastily knocked. Within moments, Melina answered the door and a big smile spread across her face.

John smiled back. It all made sense in his mind. Kourtney cheated first, and it gave him every right to do the same.


	6. Chapter 6

**I want to thank Sonib89, Tiffyxox, Neurotic-Idealist, Shelliosity, Skillet's Lady Goddess, VampireBaby13, Xandman216, Krista Hardy, RKOsgirl92, KimmieCena and I'mxAxRockstar for the awesome reviews!**

The next morning, John woke up and immediately noticed it was Melina in his arms, not Kourtney. Guilt instantly washed over him as several thoughts crossed John's mind. _Two wrongs don't make a right, _John thought to himself as rubbed his free hand over his face. _I have been a real ass lately, and should never have ignored Kourtney in the way I did. That saying is true, you don't know what you have until it's gone. I need to think of something to get her back. But she cheated on me, and now is pregnant with Ted's baby. I've done nothing but ignore her the last few months, and it's a miracle we haven't even broken up yet. I have to think of something…_

Without another thought, John slid his arm away from Melina's body, and quickly got dressed. He knew he had to leave soon anyway due to the fact that his plane was leaving, but also didn't want to be there when she woke up.

"Well, this is my house," Kourtney said as she pulled into the driveway later that Tuesday morning. She looked over to the passenger side, and could see Ted was clearly impressed. "What?" she giggled.

"Nothing. I like your house," he smiled.

"It's nothing special," she said as they un-loaded their luggage. "It's just 3 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. I especially love how spacious it is. That was the selling point for me."

"I see," Ted said as they walked through the garage. "So who's car was that in the driveway?"

"That is my sister Kara's. She picks up my mail and stuff while away on the road. I don't know what I would do without her," she explained as they walked through the door. "Kara, I'm back!"

Kara instantly walked into the kitchen, a confused look forming on her face. "Hey sis."

"Hey. Kara, I want you to meet my friend, Ted. Ted, this is my big sister Kara."

"It's nice to meet you," Ted said, extending his hand.

"Likewise," Kara smiled. "Umm, Kourt there is something I need to show you in your bedroom. Can I steal you for a second please?"

"Sure. Ted, I will be right back."

"Ok. I'm going to make a quick phone call anyway," he said as he pulled out his cell phone.

Once they were out of sight, Kara literally pulled Kourtney up the stairs and quietly shut her bedroom door. "Damn Kara, you didn't have to pull my arm out of socket!"

"What are you doing bringing Ted DiBiase home?"

Kourtney's eyes widened. In the middle of everything yesterday, she had forgotten to call and tell her sister the news. "Oh my God, Kara I forgot to call you. I'm so sorry."

"Call me about what?"

"Well, you know how I've been sick the last week or so?" Kourtney asked as Kara nodded. "Yesterday it dawned on me that my period is over a month late. So, while with Eve and Barbie, I took a pregnancy test. And it came out positive."

Kara's jaw literally dropped. "Y-Your pregnant? I'm going to be an aunt!" she squealed.

"Yeah, and that is why Ted came home with me. I was able to schedule my first appointment with the doctor tomorrow morning and he wants to come with me. He's going to help and support the baby."

"Good I'm glad to hear that. So I must ask, how did John take all of this?"

Kourtney shrugged. "Better than I thought actually. I first told him I was pregnant, and then he got excited because he thought the baby was his. When I told him it wasn't, he just looked me up and down and walked away. I haven't talked to him since."

Kara nodded. "So when are you going to tell mom and dad?"

"I don't know. I maybe thought about after the appointment tomorrow. I can't decide if I should have Ted there or not."

"I think you should," Kara stated. "That way they can meet him and stuff."

When the sisters descended the stairs, they both noticed Ted wasn't anywhere around. Just as Kourtney was about to call his cell, Kara pointed out that he was on the phone in the back yard. When Ted turned around and noticed Kourtney in the kitchen once again, he made his way back into the kitchen.

"Ok, that sounds good so I will talk to you soon. Alright…bye," he stated as he hung up the phone. "Sorry about that, I thought I would give my parents a call."

"That's ok."

"So, I now know about the baby, and I guess a congratulations is in order," Kara said as she un-expectantly hugged Ted. "All I ask is that you take care of my niece or nephew."

"Thank you, and don't worry I will. I will also make sure Kourtney is well taken care of during the pregnancy too."

"That's all I ask," Kara stated.

A few moments later, Kara said her good byes and soon Ted and Kourtney were alone. To the soon to be mom, it kind of felt weird to be alone with another man, but then again, it felt right and was glad that Ted was staying with her.

"So, I guess I can show you the spare bedroom where you'll be staying," Kourtney finally said, breaking the few minutes of silence.

Ted grabbed his luggage and followed the petite brunette up the stairs and into the first room on the right. He was immediately impressed with the spacious room, decorated with lots of blues, chocolates and greens. Ted liked how it was simply decorated, with the bed in the middle of the right hand wall, and an empty dresser in the far left corner.

"Is this ok?" Kourtney asked, breaking Ted's thoughts.

"Yep, this will be perfect," he smiled.

"Good. Now you can un-pack your suitcase if you want to-the dresser is empty. And…the main bathroom is across the hall, and there are clean towels and wash clothes in the closet. Umm, I'm trying to think of anything else you might need."

"I can't think of anything, and if I do I'm sure I can find it," Ted smirked. "So, is there anything special you want to do tonight? Or did you already have plans?"

"No I didn't, but I honestly think a movie here and take out sounds perfect!"

Ted nodded as they made their way back downstairs. "Then take out and a movie it is!"

A couple of hours later, a pizza had just arrived and Ted was seated on the couch, going through the pay-per-view movies they could choose from. Suddenly not feeling so good, Kourtney had just changed into a pair of lounge sweat pants, pink long sleeved shirt and her favorite pair of fuzzy socks. When she stepped on the bottom step and looked into the living room, she smiled as she watched. It felt right having him in her house, and it was something she could definitely get used, if she was ever given the chance.

"Any good movies on?" she asked, walking closer into the room.

"Uh, not really. We have the Alvin & the Chipmunks sequel, or Couples Retreat. Anything else just looks kind of stupid," Ted said, looking toward the couch.

Kourtney scrunched her face as shot snuggled under the big thick blanket. "How about Alvin and the Chipmunks? I saw the first one and it was pretty cute."

"Alright I believe you. I'll go ahead and order it," he chuckled, pressing the appropriate buttons on the remote. "The pizza arrived not too long ago and on the kitchen counter."

Scrunching her face, Kourtney instantly shook her head. "No thanks, at least not right now. My stomach's doing flip flops right now and I don't feel well."

"Oh I am sorry. Do you want me to take mine out of the room?"

"No, I'm sure I'll be fine. I just want to lay down for a second."

They were about fifteen minutes into the movie when a sudden rush of nausea came over Kourtney. She instantly dashed from her spot on the couch to a nearby bathroom. Ted ran after her, but not before putting his dinner plate in the opposite room. When he entered the doorway, she was already hovered over the toilet. Trying his best to ignore the sounds, Ted walked up behind her, sat on the edge of the bath tub and moved her head back out of the way.

"Thanks," she whispered a few moments later.

"Do you want me to get you anything?"

"Can I have a glass of water?" Kourtney asked as she tried to stand up.

"Sure. How about I get that, and you go lay down in bed. I bet it was the pizza smell that got to you."

Kourtney nodded as they went their separate ways. Ted returned almost immediately with the ice water, and she tried smiling, thanking him.

"How about you get some rest while I'll clean up the mess downstairs. It's getting kind of late, and I'm about ready for bed as it is," Ted suggested.

"Ok, but will you stay with me? Just for a little bit?" Kourtney asked.

Ted was taken aback by the question, but didn't hesitate in answering. "Sure I will."

As he made his way to the other side of the bed, Kourtney turned on her tv and put the movie back on. "Kourtney, can I ask you something?" Ted stated after breaking several minutes of silence.

"Sure what is it?"

"What happened with you and John? I mean, I know that our little fling had a lot to do with it, but just in the way you've talked it didn't seem like you were happy for awhile."

Kourtney shrugged. "I don't know. I mean everything was great at first, but suddenly the WWE was his first priority. His main concern was going for the WWE championship and if that meant sacrificing his time with me, then so be it."

"Is that what he said to you?"

"Yeah it was," Kourtney nodded. "That was one thing I was trying to forget while I was at the bar that night, and of course we ended up together. As shallow and stupid as it sounds, I wanted to feel sexy and wanted it again. That's why I didn't stop you, and believe me I was sober enough to know what I was doing."

Ted smirked. "Kourtney, for what it's worth, I think you are sexy and beautiful. It just sucks that he treats you like that. You can do so much better!"

"Thanks Ted. Your probably just saying that because I am pregnant with your kid."

He shook his head. "No, actually I'm not. By the way, I was on the phone earlier with my parents and they want us to come down next week. They want to meet the mother of my child."

"So, they already know, huh? How did they take it?"

"Pretty good actually. I didn't tell them about the one night stand deal, I thought I would save that for in person. But I think they, my mom especially, are excited to have another grand kid."

Kourtney giggled as they continued watching the movie. Another half hour later, Ted happen to look down and notice Kourtney fast asleep, and even a small smile upon her face. He shut the tv off, made sure she was covered up nice and tight and tip-toed out of the room. Like he promised, Ted cleaned up the dinner mess downstairs and after making sure all of Kourtney's doors were locked, he shut off the lights and headed for bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**I really want to thank Alexandria M, biblical forte, Neurotic-Idealist, Skillet's Lady Goddess, xTheViperettexx, KimmieCena, Krista Hardy, I'mxAxRockstar, Xandman216, RKOsgirl92, Sonib89, Hailey Egan and vipergirl86 for all the awesome reviews! You guys are the best!**

The next morning, both Ted and Kourtney were relatively quiet as they waited at the doctor office. Still not feeling the greatest, Kourtney slowly rubbed her temples as she continued filling out paper work. He didn't want to admit it, but Ted was kind of nervous. The thought of having a baby didn't make him nervous, it actually excited him. Especially since he had begun to develop feelings for his pregnant friend. But the thought of doctors and needles petrified the WWE superstar. No one except immediate family knew of Ted's fear, and he intended to keep it like that.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Ted turned to his right, the beautiful sound of Kourtney's voice breaking his thoughts. "Yeah I'm fine. Do you want me to go back there when your name's called?"

Kourtney slowly nodded. "Please? If you don't mind."

He smiled softly, making Kourtney feel instantly better. "Of course I will."

"Thanks. And by the way, thank you for taking care of me last night. I appreciate it," she said softly before turning back to her papers.

Before Ted could respond, a nurse walked into the waiting room. "Kourtney Hammond," she called.

Taking a deep breath, she glanced toward Ted, and they both stood up. They then followed the nurse to the back examination rooms.

"Kourtney, if you would please step on the scale, we need to check your weight." the nurse instructed.

"Ted you can't look," Kourtney joked as she stepped on the scale.

"Come on, you can't weigh that much," he retorted.

After the nurse recorded Kourtney's weight, they walked around the corner and entered a small room.

"Ok, Kourtney I just have a few questions for you before the doctor comes in. First of all, you did take a pregnancy test and it came out positive, correct?" she asked as Kourtney nodded. "When was your last period?"

"It was the beginning of November. When it didn't come in the middle of December, that is when I realized that a pregnancy was possible."

"Ok. Now, I just need you to do a urine sample. The bathroom is right outside the door, and when your done, you can just leave the cup in there. I will pick it up."

Kourtney nodded as she stood. "I'll be right back," she said before winking at Ted.

Several minutes later, Kourtney returned and re-claimed her seat next to Ted. "So, what are you thinking right now?" she finally asked.

He shrugged. "A lot of things are going through my mind at once. I'm excited about this pregnancy, but then again I'm nervous all at the same time. What about you? What are you thinking?"

"The same. A lot of things are going through my mind too. I'm nervous too, and I can't decide what to do about John."

Ted scrunched his face. "What do you mean, do about John?"

She shrugged. "I really haven't talked to him lately, and I guess you can't classify us as still being together. I think it's just best for all of us involved if we break up. But, I have to tell him that," she smirked.

Before Ted could respond, a tall blonde woman entered the room. "Hi Kourtney," she said cheerfully, extending her hand. "My name is Dr. Rollen."

"Hi, nice to meet you."

"And you must be the father?" Dr. Rollen smirked as Ted nodded.

"Yes, I'm Ted."

"It's nice to meet you as well Ted," she exclaimed as she sat at a small table in the room and started flipping through pages. "So, I just got the results back of your pregnancy test, and it did come back positive," she explained as Ted and Kourtney glanced at each other. "Was positive an expected answer?"

"Yes. I would have been more surprised if you would have said the test was negative," Kourtney said.

Dr. Rollen nodded. "Now calculating from your last menstrual cycle, your due date is August 2nd. I am also going to give you papers on becoming a first time mommy, a prescription for prenatal vitamins and information about adoption or abortion, if you choose to go that route."

Kourtney refused those papers. "Thank you, but I don't need them. I want to keep the baby."

"That's good to hear. I'm glad," Dr. Rollen smiled. "Now would you like to take a look at your baby for the first time?"

Both Ted and Kourtney nodded as the doctor disappeared for a moment, but only to return with a sonogram machine. She then instructed Kourtney to lay on the examination table, and lift her shirt up just under her bra line.

Dr. Rollen then squirted the cold gel on Kourtney's belly, and within moments moving her machine around, trying to get a picture. Moments later, the doctor stopped and froze the screen.

"Ok, do you see that dark dot right there?" she asked as Ted and Kourtney both nodded. "That is your baby."

"That's our baby," Kourtney repeated as a big smile spread to her face. "Wow!"

Ted smirked. "Yeah, wow."

After they left the doctor office, Ted and Kourtney were silent as she drove back to her house, sonogram pictures in hand. "So, you've been kind of quiet since we left the doctor office. Are you ok?" Kourtney finally asked as she kept driving.

"I'm sorry, and to answer your question yes I'm fine. I mean, I was growing more and more excited about the pregnancy, but just seeing the sonogram and seeing that there was really something in your belly…it made it all real."

"It did make everything real," Kourtney agreed. "But are you changing your mind about everything?"

"No of course not," Ted exclaimed. "I told you that I was going to be with you from the start, and that is what I intend on doing. I don't want to miss out on anything."

Kourtney silently breathed a sigh of relief. "Good," she smiled. "So, do you want a boy or a girl?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, and I don't think it really matters. Just as long as the baby is healthy."

"I totally agree," she said as they pulled into the driveway.

"After all, whether the baby is a superstar or diva, I will still have my 4th generation wrestler!"

Kourtney laughed out loud. "Your fourth generation wrestler?"

Ted nodded. "Yeah! We have to carry on the family tradition!" he said with a cheesy smile.

"Ok, if you say so!"

Several days past, and once again Ted and Kourtney were back on the road with the WWE. They walked into the arena in Chicago together, making some people whisper. But they didn't care. If people wanted to gossip, let them. As long as they and their friends knew the truth, that was all that mattered.

"So, I've been wondering, how long are you going to work in your pregnancy?" Ted asked as he walked Kourtney to the make up area.

She shrugged. "If I am lucky enough to have an easy pregnancy, I would like to do it until I'm a couple of months away from delivery. Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious," Ted said. "Are you going to come back to work after the baby is born?"

Kourtney sighed as they reached the make up area, and she set the heavy bag down on the floor. "I would like to and I'm sure I could bring the baby with me, but that will just get to be too much after awhile. I may not come back, and just try and find something around my hometown."

"How will I see the baby?"

"We can come and visit, and plus you can come to Texas and visit us. It will all get worked out, I promise."

Before Ted could say anything more, he and Kourtney both noticed John walking toward them. "Kourt, can I please speak to you? Alone?"

Ted nodded. "I have a meeting soon with Stephanie anyway. We'll talk later, Kourtney."

"Alright. Bye," she waved. Kourtney then turned her attention back to her boyfriend. "What's going on John?"

"In the last several weeks by myself, I have realized something. I have been an ass over the last several months, and my actions literally drove you into Ted's arms. Your right, I have been ignoring you and I guess I just took for granted that you would always be there."

"What are you trying to say John?"

"Baby, I want to work on our relationship. I still love you and I will do whatever it takes to have you back with me. I will take you to Hawaii, I will take you to Paris if I have to. I just want you mine again."

"John, the material things don't matter to me. I just want to know that I matter to you, and that I'm important to you. I want to know that I come first before your career. I was never interested in the material things you or anyone else could give me."

"I know, I know. Listen, how about after Raw tonight we just take off? Let's go somewhere and just spend the weekend together, you and me. Hell, we could even go to Hawaii now I don't care. I just want to show you how sorry I am and show you how much you really do mean to me."

"John, that's very sweet and I wish I could, but I have already made plans for this week. I'm going to Mississippi."

"Mississippi? Why?" he asked, scrunching his face.

"That is where Ted is from, and he wants me to meet his family. So, I agreed."

"He wants you to meet his family? Why? You guys aren't even freaking dating," John exclaimed.

"That may be true John, but I am pregnant with his child! They want to meet the mother of their future grandchild."

He shook his head in disgust. "So, you would rather go to Mississippi than spend a week in Hawaii with me?"

"I didn't say that. If it was any other week I would consider it, but I've already made plans. You know, if you want us to work out so bad then you have to accept the fact that he's going to be in my life because of this baby. He has that right, and I'm not going to take it away from him."

"Ok fine," he said calmly before taking a deep breath. "We will just go another time, hopefully sometime soon. I want you to have lots of fun in Clinton. What did the doctor say about the baby?"

Kourtney was taken back by John all of sudden being nice. She didn't understand it, but didn't want to argue about it at the moment. "She just said that everything looked good so far, and that I'm due August 2nd. I'm about 6 weeks."

John nodded. He then took another step, closing the gap between himself and Kourtney and softly kissed her. Although she didn't want to admit it, Kourtney did miss the feeling of John's kiss. Moments later, Ted was walking down the hall, intending to go toward his locker room when he noticed the mini reunion and was crushed.

Just then, Kourtney pulled back slightly and broke the kiss. "Have fun," John said once again as he backed away. "I will talk to you soon."


	8. Chapter 8

**A big thank you goes out to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I really appreciate it!**

The next morning, both Ted and Kourtney settled themselves on the airplane as they flew to Ted's hometown of Clinton, Mississippi. The longer they flew, Kourtney noticed how quiet the father of her child was being. Every once in awhile she would look to her left, and he would be flipping through a magazine or listening to his IPOD. Finally, she just determined he was tired and left the situation alone.

Ted on the other hand was trying to forget about what he had seen the night before. It absolutely sickened him to see John kissing Kourtney, especially now that he had feelings for her. And those feelings weren't going away. As a matter of fact, they were growing stronger by the day. As he noticed her looking at him for like the hundredth time, he finally took out the speakers in his ears.

"Can I ask you something?" he finally asked, breaking the lengthy silence.

"Sure, what is it?"

"How come you never invited your parents over after the doctor appointment? You never even told them you were home."

Kourtney sighed. "It's just…I'm kind of nervous about telling them about the baby. My parents, my dad especially, are very traditional people. I'm sure once I tell them that their single daughter had a one night stand and is now pregnant because of it…they are going to be furious."

"Do you always let people run your life?"

"No. No one runs my life but me," Kourtney said, starting to grow agitated. "I will tell them I promise. And before you ask, no I'm not trying to hide you or the baby. I will tell them!"

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to sound so snippy. It's just I flat out told my family right away and didn't beat around the bush about it. I can't help but feel a little aggravated that you haven't told your family."

"I will tell them," Kourtney re-assured Ted. "I promise! Now, is there anything I need to know about your family before I meet them?"

Ted shrugged. "No not really. My mom's name is Melanie, and she is the sweetest woman I know. And my brother Brett is home due to ACL surgery, and his wife's name is Leah. My other brother's name is Mike, but he doesn't get home too often so he won't be there. I did tweak the story of how our baby was made."

Kourtney raised an eyebrow. "Tweak the story? How so?"

"Well, I didn't tell them it was a one night stand. My parents know we work together and knew we were all at a club together, but they don't know you still have a boyfriend. And they think we may have dated once or twice, finally conceiving the baby," he smiled.

She could resist his smile, and returned it. "Alright, I'll keep the little details to myself," she winked.

About an hour later, the plane finally landed, and after grabbing their luggage, Ted and Kourtney looked around the airport for their ride. "Who is supposed to pick us up?" she asked.

"Ted! Ted!"

"My dad," he smiled as he turned toward the sound of the deep familiar voice. "Hey pop!" Ted exclaimed as he quickly hugged his father. He then turned toward the small woman behind him. "Dad, this is Kourtney. Kourt, this is my dad Ted."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. DiBiase," Kourtney smiled.

Ted Sr. laughed that deep famous laugh of his. "It's good to meet you too, but you don't have to call me Mr. DiBiase. That makes me sound old! You can call me Ted."

"Or so you don't get us confused, you can call him Senior," the younger DiBiase offered. "That's what my mom does when I'm home."

Once all the luggage was loaded in the vehicle, both DiBiase men and Kourtney settled in for about a 20 minute drive. Sitting in the back seat, Kourtney instantly felt calm and relaxed as she watched the father and son. She really liked watching them interact with each other, and in a sense felt lucky that her child would be apart of that family.

Before anyone realized it, Ted Sr. pulled into the driveway. As Kourtney got out of the SUV, she was in awe of the spacious brick mansion and absolute perfect landscaping.

"Hey, are you coming," Ted asked, breaking Kourtney's thoughts.

She instantly nodded and followed Ted up the side walk. Before either one made it up the front step, the big wooden door swung open and Ted's mom literally burst out to meet everyone.

"Teddy! I'm so glad to see you home!" Melanie exclaimed after kissing her husband hello.

"Hi mom," Ted replied, hugging his mom. Once the hug was broken, he instantly pulled Kourtney closer. "Mom, this is Kourtney. Kourtney, this is my mom Melanie."

"It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you as well dear," Melanie gushed as she hugged Kourtney. "And I am so excited for the baby. When are you due?"

"August 2nd. I am about six weeks along," Kourtney explained as everyone walked into the house.

"And how are you feeling? Is my son taking care of you?" Melanie asked.

"Mom!" Ted exclaimed.

Kourtney giggled. "It's ok Ted. I've been dealing with the morning sickness, but otherwise I've been feeling pretty good. And to answer your question, Ted is taking great care of me! I'm very lucky!"

"Good, I'm glad to hear! Now, Ted why don't you show Kourtney the guest bedroom-the one right next to yours."

"Sure," he said as they both grabbed their luggage. "Follow me," Ted smiled.

"I think they look nice together," Melanie gushed once the kids were out of sight.

Ted Sr. chuckled. "I agree, but no pushing them together. We let them decide for themselves!" he said as Melanie nodded.

"So this is it," Ted announced as they walked through the room. Kourtney was once again floored. The guest bedroom was literally bigger than her bedroom in her house. "Will this be ok?"

Kourtney instantly nodded. "Yes of course it will be ok," she exclaimed as she set her luggage down.

"By the way, I'm sorry for the way I was talking to you on the plane. How and when you tell your parents is your decision and I shouldn't have been pushing. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted," Kourtney smiled. "And your right, I do need to call them soon. In fact, do you mind if I lay down for awhile? I am a little tired from the flight."

"Sure, absolutely," Ted said, taking that as his cue to leave. "Have a good nap and we will be outside if you need anything."

As soon as the door was shut, Kourtney plopped down on the soft king sized bed and rubbed her eyes for a moment. She then rolled off, and grabbed her cell phone out of her purse. As she waited for someone to answer, Kourtney once again got comfortable on the bed again.

"Hi mom," she said, trying to sound cheerful.

"Hello Kourtney," her mother, Gina said. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Listen, is daddy home too? I need to talk to the both of you."

"He's actually out at the moment. Is everything ok?" Gina asked.

Kourtney took a deep breath. "Mom, I'm pregnant."

There was a long pause, and Kourtney was sure she was in for a lecture. "A child out of wedlock? Well, Kourtney I can't say this was the smartest decision you've made, but I have to admit I am excited to meet my first grandchild. And you are in a stable relationship, so that does help. When are you due?"

"I am due August 2nd, and about six weeks along. As for the stable relationship…it's not John's baby."

Even though Kourtney couldn't see it, Gina scrunched her face. "It isn't? Are you dating someone new, and I don't know about it?"

"No, it isn't that. I slept with one of my co-workers after a party one night after a Raw taping. The baby's father is Ted DiBiase."

Again, there was another long pause. "Kourtney, when you come home next you, me and your father will discuss this," Gina finally said before hanging up the phone.

After listening to the silence for a few moments, she sighed as she ended the call. _That went a lot better than I thought it would,_ she thought to herself.

A few hours later, after introductions were made with Brett and Leah, the whole entire family sat down to a big dinner Melanie had prepared.

"Melanie, everything looks delicious," Kourtney stated.

"Thank you dear," she replied. "It's nothing special, just chicken, mashed potatoes and green beans."

As everyone continued chatting over dinner, Kourtney couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Her family wasn't nearly as close as the DiBiase's, and hardly saw her extended family. From the pictures on walls and the fireplace mantle, it looked as if family was number one to Ted's family.

"So, Kourtney, are you excited about the baby?" Brett finally asked.

"I'm still getting used to the idea, but yes I'm getting excited. You can even ask Ted, it was a shock to the both of us."

"Will you find out what your having?" Leah asked.

"I'd like to, but we really haven't got that far."

"I want to find out too," Ted chirped. "That way we can pick out names, nursery, etc."

Brett smirked. "We can definitely tell Ted is excited!"

"So, Brett said you and Ted went out a few times," Leah asked as she and Kourtney were alone after dinner. The boys had volunteered to help their mother clean up and do dishes as Leah suggested to Kourtney they take a walk outside to get to know each other better.

Kourtney chuckled. "Yeah you could say that. But we weren't 'officially' together when the baby was conceived."

Leah nodded. "You know, I can really tell Ted likes you."

"Really? You think so?"

She nodded. "Yeah, did you not see him look at you at dinner? I watched him, and Ted kept gazing over at you and basically laughing at everything you said. I've known Ted for a long time, so believe me when I say that he has a thing for you."

Kourtney shook her head. "I'm not trying to argue, but it just can't be possible. I am just a plain jane girl. He is a big WWE superstar. What in the world could Ted possibly see in me?"

Before Leah could respond, they both heard walking behind them. "Hey I was wondering where you girls ran off to," Ted joked. "Why don't you guys come inside."

As she and Leah followed Ted back inside the house, Kourtney thought about everything Leah had said. _Could Ted really be interested in me?_ she thought. _He is cute, and then again I kind of sort of like him too. But there is the whole John issue. I still love him like crazy, but things haven't been the same._

"Ted, your family is amazing," Kourtney gushed as they settled in the big family room to watch a movie later on that evening. Brett and Leah had left an hour prior while Ted Sr. and Melanie only went to bed a few minutes earlier. Ted wished all night that he could get some alone time with Kourtney and now was his chance. He was going to confess everything and ask about John.

"Yeah, I can't complain. I have a good set of parents, and me and my brother couldn't be closer."

"I just wish me and my parents could be that close. Umm…speaking of my parents, I called them today, well my mom anyway."

"Oh yeah, how'd she take it?"

Kourtney shrugged. "At first she thought the baby was John's, but once I told her different there was a big long pause. She then said that we would all talk about it when I get home."

"Ouch," Ted exclaimed.

"It actually went better than I originally thought. I was half ass expecting a lecture or something."

After a few moments of awkward silence, Ted decided to go for it and break the ice. "Kourtney, can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?"

"If I may ask, what exactly is going on between you and John?"

Kourtney smirked as she sat cross legged on the couch. "That whole situation is a mess. I really don't know what's going on, or what is going to happen. But, we did talk about some stuff when you walked away for your meeting."

"Instead of talking, I saw you guys kissing," Ted finally blurted out.

Kourtney's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh, you saw that?"

Ted nodded as he stood up. "Yeah I did, and can I ask just one question? Why do you let him treat you the way he does?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on Kourtney, let's look at everything. He's ignored you over the last several months, leading to the night we conceived the baby. Then, after you tell him he continues to ignore you instead of talking things out. Now all of a sudden he claims that he does want to work on things, but you have been in Mississippi for like 12 hours and you have yet to hear from him. Listen, I didn't want to say anything, but I've been hearing rumors around the locker room."

"What kind of rumors?"

"That he's still fucking Melina, and has been pretty much through your entire relationship. I just…I just wish you could see what was right in front of you."

Kourtney then also stood up as Ted went on. "Kourtney, I know we don't know each other that well and haven't known each other long, but I am really starting to have feelings for you."

Her eyes widened. "Y-You do?"

Ted nodded. "Yeah, I do. It absolutely kills me to see John treat you as shitty as he does. I would never ignore you the way he does and sure in the hell would never cheat on you. You deserve better. Kourt, if you were with me, I would always make sure you were taken care of-"

"And you've been doing a great job by taking care of me," Kourtney interrupted.

"Now I'm not saying you have to choose me or anything right now because I can't even imagine what is going through your head. I just want you to know that I will always be here for you, no matter what, even if it doesn't have to do with the baby."

"Thanks Ted," Kourtney exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Ted's neck and hugged him tightly.

Even though Kourtney didn't want to admit it, she knew Ted was right on everything. And she knew she deserved better. Time was on her side, and knew she had to figure out her next decision quickly.


	9. Chapter 9

**A big thank you goes out to Krista Hardy, Neurotic-Idealist, Tiffyxox, Alexandria M, vampirebaby13, DamonandBonnie4ever, I'mxAxRockstar, Shelliosity, vipergirl86, Skillet's Lady Goddess, RKOsgirl92, XxMrsBTrumblexX, KimmieCena, Xandman216 and Hailey Egan for the awesome reviews! You guys are the best!**

**A/N: Wow, 100 reviews already! And there isn't even ten chapters! Thanks to everyone who made that possible and I'm having so much fun writing this story. Hope you enjoy the new update!**

Ted and Kourtney just stood in the middle of the family room, tightening the hug as they stood in silence. For the soon to be mother, Ted's touch felt right and wouldn't be anywhere else. Thoughts of John crossed her mind from time to time, but she knew he had a point. John was basically ignoring her lately, and had a feeling Ted would treat her a hell of a lot better.

"Ted," Kourtney asked as she broke the silence, but still held her arms around his waist lightly. "Did you really mean what you just said?"

"Of course I meant everything. You are becoming a very important person in my life, and that's not just because your carrying my child," he smiled. "Kourtney, you are beautiful, smart, caring and incredibly sexy. I absolutely love your smile and the sparkle in your eyes. John doesn't know what he has, and I can definitely tell he takes you for granted. You wouldn't be treated like that with me."

"I wouldn't?"

"No you wouldn't," Ted shook his head. "If I had the privilege of calling you my girlfriend, no one could come in front you. You would be the most important person to me and nothing would get in the way of spending time with you."

Kourtney lightly smiled as she wrapped her arms around Ted's neck. "You have got to be the sweetest guy on this earth."

Ted smirked as he wrapped his arms more tight around Kourtney's waist. "But I have a feeling a happily ever after isn't happening right away."

She gave him an apologetic smile. "I want to think about everything. Not only do I have myself to think about, but I also have the baby to think about as well. I promise I will make a decision soon."

"There's no pressure," Ted said.

Kourtney tilted her head as she smiled. "You say that now, but I'm sure your dying inside just wondering what I'm thinking. When I am in a relationship with someone, I want to make sure I am in it for the long haul."

"Well, like I just said a few minutes ago, I will always be here for you, no matter what," Ted reminded her. "And I will wait. So, I have an idea," Ted announced changing the subject.

"What's your idea?" Kourtney giggled.

"What is one thing that you have wanted to do that even John wouldn't do with you?"

Kourtney twisted her mouth as she thought. "What, like watching Dirty Dancing with me?"

"Ok, let's do it then. Let's go to the video store and rent it," Ted exclaimed as he grabbed Kourtney by the hand and led her out of the room.

"What, now? It's like 10:00 Ted! Besides, why do you want to do something with me that John hasn't? That movie is a total chick flick."

"I know it is, but I just want to do something with you that he wouldn't-to show you how much you mean to me. I want to show you how much I want to spend time with you."

"Why do you like me? I'm just a plain jane girl."

"Your not just a plain jane girl," he replied, shaking his head as they headed toward the front door. "You, Kourtney are a beautiful woman who is very family and friend oriented. The divas around me aren't all that like they think. In my opinion, the most beautiful women are the women who care more about others and aren't materialistic. You are that and a whole lot more."

A smile spread across Kourtney's face. "Alright let's go."

"Good," Ted said. "I just realized I left the car keys upstairs. I'll be right back," as he jogged past her.

After Ted wasn't in view, Kourtney pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and decided to try something. She called John, but wasn't surprised when he didn't answer and rolled her eyes.

"Ok, I'm ready to rock and roll," Ted said as he descended down the stairs.

Kourtney grinned as she put her cell phone back in her pocket. "Alright, let's take off."

About fifteen minutes later, Ted and Kourtney were back at the house with the DVD in hand. As Kourtney set up the movie in the family room, Ted moved swiftly to the kitchen to pop some popcorn.

"Kourt, what do you want to drink?" Ted called

"A big glass of ice water please!" she replied.

A few minutes later, Ted re-appeared in the family room with the snacks and drinks in tow. Kourtney smiled softly from the couch as he set the snacks down, and instantly sat next to her.

"Has the movie started?"

"It's just on previews," Kourtney answered.

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Ted felt Kourtney slightly shiver next to him. Not saying anything, he hopped up from his seat and grabbed a thick blanket from a nearby cabinet. Ted then resumed his seat on the couch next to Kourtney, and wrapped them both tightly.

"Thanks," she whispered as Ted wrapped an arm loosely around her shoulders. Her next move kind of surprised Ted. She scooted even closer to him, and snuggled closer.

"Your welcome," he simply said.

"Are we going to wake your parents?" Kourtney asked as the movie began.

Ted shook his head. "Nah, we shouldn't. Their bedroom is upstairs on the other end of the house. Besides, it's not like we are having sex down here or something."

Kourtney giggled. "Yeah, I supposed your right. Speaking of parents, I think I'm going to cut my stay short and fly home Friday morning. I want to talk to my parents face to face."

"Do you want me to go with you?" he asked. Ted hated to see her leave-since Friday was only two days away, it would come way too soon for him.

She looked up and could see the concern in Ted's eyes. "Thank you, but no. I need to do this on my own. If everything goes well, then I will introduce you guys at a later date. This is something I need to do on my own, and I've already made sure I had the weekend off with Vince."

"Does he know about the baby?"

"While I had him on the phone, I did go ahead and tell him. I also told him that you were the father, and re-assured him that our drama with John won't affect the business or our work. I hope you don't mind."

"No of course I don't mind. We should also tell Stephanie when we get to the arena on Monday."

Kourtney nodded. "That's a good idea."

As the movie continued, Ted and Kourtney continued talking about anything and everything. As Ted watched the movie longer, the more bored he became. But he wasn't going to complain. He absolutely loved spending time with the petite brunette. After awhile, the WWE superstar was aware of how quiet Kourtney had become. He looked down and softly smiled when he realized she was fast asleep.

After waiting for a few minutes, Ted got more comfortable on the couch as he tightened his hold on Kourtney. Without really thinking, he kissed the top of her head and rested his head on top of hers, eventually falling asleep himself.

Two days later, Kourtney drove on the EXIT ramp and was not too far away from her house. Even though she and Ted had only been apart for like 4 hours, she already missed him. The make up artist really appreciated the time she got to spend with her baby's father, and was really starting to see John in a whole new light.

When she pulled into her driveway, Kourtney wasn't surprised to see her parents waiting for her. As soon as she pulled on the interstate she called them to let them know she was on the way, and in turn they agreed to meet her at the house.

"Hi mom, hi dad," Kourtney smiled as she got out of her car.

"Hi sweetie," her dad, David said as they hugged.

"Why don't we go inside and talk," Gina suggested.

Kourtney only nodded as the three walked through her garage and into the kitchen. As her parents sat down at the kitchen table, Kourtney put her luggage in the hall and grabbed a bottle of water. "So, you guys wanted to talk. Who wants to yell at me first?"

"We aren't going to yell at you," David started as he glanced toward his wife. "We just want to make sure you have thought everything through."

"Dad what's to think about? I am 25 years old, and I'm going to have a baby. Yes I admit it wasn't smart sleeping with someone who isn't my boyfriend, but we are making the most of our situation."

"And who is this father of your baby?" Gina asked.

"His name is Ted DiBiase," Kourtney sighed. "He's actually in a feud with John on Raw right now."

"What does Ted think about this?" David asked. "Is he going to take care of you and the baby, or is he going to abandon you?"

"Ted has been taking good care of me, and has already told me that he isn't going anywhere. That's actually where I was over the last few days-in Mississippi getting to know his family and formally introducing me to them."

"Ok, so let me ask you this," Gina began. "Where will you guys live when the baby is born? Will you two ever date? And what does John think about the whole situation?"

"Mom, we only found out about the pregnancy last week. The subject of where we will live hasn't been brought up, and will we date? Maybe or maybe not. In my opinion, two people shouldn't be together just because they have a child. As for John…well we really haven't talked in a few months."

"Are you guys broken up?" Kourtney's father asked.

"No, not technically. After I told him what happened, he wanted to take a break and think about our relationship. This past Monday, he came up to me wanting to work things out. He actually wanted to spend the few days we have off together so we could talk and stuff."

"Why didn't you?" Gina asked as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Why didn't I? Mom, I was in Mississippi and I wasn't going to break those plans. It was really important to Ted and important to me too," she said before taking a deep breath. "Listen, whether you agree or not there will be a little baby born in 7 months. August is going to come before we know it. Now you may not like how this baby was conceived but I think he or she deserves to be loved from their grandparents. Ted and I already have his parents support. Do we have yours?" she asked, looking from one parent to the other.

All three adults were silent for a moment. "You've had my support from the beginning," David finally answered, hugging Kourtney.

"Thank you daddy," she said. "What about you mom?" she asked, breaking the hug. "Do Ted and I have your support?"

Gina stayed silent for a few more moments. "Yes, you have my support," she reluctantly agreed. Kourtney knew she didn't sound like she meant it, but at the moment wasn't going to argue. She knew that once her mom held the baby in her arms for the first time, all her fears and questions would diminish.

"Thank you mom."

That following Monday, Kourtney held her head up high as she walked into the arena. She was glad that her and Ted's family now knew about the baby and it felt as if a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders.

"Yeah I just arrived," she told Ted over the phone. "Listen I want to un-load my bag and grab a bottle of water or something, and I will meet up with you soon…I agree we do need to talk some more and speaking of talking I want to see if I can't find John…Yeah I want to see why it was so hard to get a hold of him over the weekend…Sounds good so I will talk to you soon. Bye," she exclaimed hanging up her cell phone.

"Kourtney, it's good to see you!" Eve and Barbie gushed. "How are you feeling?"

"Still a little sick, but ok otherwise," Kourtney said as she dropped her bags to the floor. "Listen, have you guys seen John? I need to talk to him about something."

"The last time I saw him it looked as if he was heading toward the EXIT," Eve said.

Kourtney nodded. "Well, maybe he was going back to his rental or something. I'll start there. See you girls later," she called as she walked away.

After grabbing a bottle of water from catering, Kourtney headed toward the EXIT area. She walked through the small door and saw nothing but big empty crates and several rows of rental vehicles. She walked around for a moment, but saw nothing.

Feeling more and more aggravated, she pulled out her cell phone and once again called John's cell phone number. Within moments, she heard his cell phone begin to ring in the corner of the lot and jogged toward it.

"Who is it?" Melina asked in between breaths.

John broke the embrace and when he saw Kourtney's name, immediately pushed it back in his pocket. "It's just Kourt."

Kourtney's jaw dropped as she walked closer to the low voices. She located the noise, and walked in the small area in between the big crates. It was then Kourtney became face to face with John and Melina, kissing passionately and shook her head in disgust as she watched John's hand go up Melina's bra like ring top.

"Well, I guess I now know why you couldn't answer your phone all weekend," she exclaimed, folding her arms across her chest and raising an eyebrow.


	10. Chapter 10

**I want to thank XxMrsBTrumblexX, KimmieCena, ash marie, Vampirebaby13, Xandman216, Skillet's Lady Goddess, RKOsgirl92, vipergirl86 and I'mxAxRockstar for the awesome reviews!**

As soon as Kourtney spoke, both John and Melina instantly broke their kiss and jumped apart. John's eyes widened as his breathing became more even. Kourtney glanced over at Melina, and it made her furious watching a slow smirk spread across her face.

"Kourt, this isn't what it looks like…" John began.

"Oh it isn't? Then what is it John?" Kourtney asked in an innocent yet sarcastic tone. "Because to me, it looked as if you were making out with your ex-girlfriend and your hand was feeling her up."

John was speechless, and said nothing as he glanced toward Melina. The silence was making Kourtney even more madder, and she stepped forward and slapped John hard across the face. It surprised herself and John both.

"How long?"

"Kourt-"

"Don't Kourt me, damn it," she yelled. "I asked a question. How long?"

"Three months!" Melina burst out.

A sudden realization hit Kourtney. "Three months? Wait a second, were you even at these signings and appearances you told me about? And you were fucking around on me even before my one night thing with Ted, and yet you still got mad at me? What a damn hypocrite!"

"He was at some, but mostly came to me," Melina sneered.

Kourtney's blood began to boil over and as she turned to her right, she also slapped Melina across the face. The diva held her now bright red cheek and started going after the make up artist. Luckily, John pulled her back.

"Melina don't even do it. She's pregnant."

"I don't care! Some little make up person isn't going to slap me around!"

"You better get the balls to come to me and get your make up done anymore Melina," Kourtney yelled. "Or one day you'll walk out to the ring and look like a clown!"

"Oh is that a threat?"

"You bet your ass it is," Kourtney exclaimed as she walked further toward her foe.

John instantly grabbed her arm to pull her away. "Melina, would you please give us a minute?"

Melina only nodded and walked away, but not before giving Courtney a go to hell stare. As she watched her walk away, Kourtney instantly yanked her arm away from John's grasp. "Don't touch me asshole."

"Your pregnant Kourtney. You don't need to be lunging at people."

"You know, a little part of me felt guilty that this baby isn't yours, but now I'm glad it isn't. Three months John? Your such a fucking hypocrite, you got mad at me for sleeping with Ted ONE time and yet you were with Melina this whole entire time."

"Baby, we just grew apart, and-"

"If we were growing apart, then you should have broken up with me John. Funny, I thought things were fine between us, and hoped we were getting closer, not 'further apart,'" she said using her fingers as air quotes. "You even said you wanted to work things out with me? Was that all a lie?"

John shook his head. "No if we were going to work things out, I would have ended things with Melina and start fresh with you."

"But the temptation would have always been here, especially since she's on the same show," Kourtney said.

"What about you? You went to Mississippi with Ted and for all I know you guys could have been fucking around too."

Kourtney shook her head in disgust. "First of all, I was only in Clinton for like 2 days, and we stayed in his parents house. Even if I was going to mess around it wouldn't have been in his parents home with them around. And before you ask, no nothing happened. We didn't have sex, kiss or nothing."

John and Kourtney stayed silent for a moment as they composed themselves. "So what happens now?" he finally asked.

"Nothing happens now," she smirked. "I don't have to deal with cheaters and jerks, and I'm not about to. You know, I was looking for you because I had something to say and I'll admit I was nervous about it. But now, after running into you and your little girlfriend, I'm not nervous anymore."

"What do you have to say?" John asked.

"I am breaking up with you John. I don't want to see you anymore," Kourtney said as she started walking away.

"Wait a second, your breaking up with me?" John exclaimed.

"Yeah I am. We've been over for awhile, especially since you've been screwing around on me behind my back for three months. I was just too damn dumb to see it."

"What are you going to run to Ted and now and beg him to be your boyfriend. I guarantee he isn't going to stick around forever."

Kourtney smirked. "You don't know Ted, and I know for a fact that he will always be in our child's life. As for me, maybe we'll get together and maybe we won't. I guess time will tell," she said as she finally walked away.

As Kourtney walked back into the main part of the arena, it felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders once again. She couldn't help but smile. When she caught John and Melina, it made her upset obviously, but not furious. It made what she had to say a hell of a lot easier. She walked right past her make up counter and headed toward the locker rooms, and within a moment she ran into the Miz.

"Hey Mike," she called, calling him by his real name. "Do you know where Ted's locker room is? I need to talk to him."

"Yeah it's just right around the corner. You better not let John find out your going to someone else's locker room. You know he has a jealous streak."

Kourtney simply shrugged. "What I do from now on isn't his business. John and I broke up just a minute ago," she said as she walked away.

Following Miz's direction, Kourtney rounded the corner and came face to face with Ted's door. Taking a deep breath, she swiftly knocked on it.

"Come in," he called.

"Boy your pretty lucky in getting a room to yourself," she gushed as she made her way inside.

Ted laughed out loud as he finished tying his wrestling boots and stood up. "That's what you get for being a big star," he sarcastically said. "Did you happen to find John?"

"Yeah I did," she said as she took a seat on a nearby bench.

"Did something happen?"

"Yeah something did happen…I broke up with him."

If Ted could, he would have done a happy dance right there. But he didn't know how Kourtney felt about the break up, if she was happy or sad. "What happened?" he finally asked.

"I caught him making out with Melina. You were right, he's been screwing around on me for the past three months. And he had the nerve to get mad at me when you and I slept together. I was going to break up with him anyway, but I just feel so stupid for not seeing it sooner. I should have known-Vince usually doesn't book one wrestler for several appearances. That should have tipped me off right there."

Ted shook his head as he wrapped an arm around Kourtney's shoulders. "Your not stupid, John is. He didn't realize what a good thing he had until he lost it. I'm sorry you had to catch him like that though."

"It's alright. I may not have believed it otherwise."

He lightly squeezed her as the room fell silent. All of a sudden, it felt right. Kourtney was in Ted's arms and loved his touch. She felt calm and felt as if the world had stood still and as she looked to her right, Ted was still resting his chin on the top of her head.

"Ted…"

He looked down, and both caught each other's stares. Kourtney took a deep breath and moved closer, eventually crashing her lips upon his. Ted immediately responded and cradled her cheek with one hand as the other tightened around her waist, deepening the kiss.

Kourtney then broke the embrace for a second as she stood up, her new lover following suit. They exchanged small smiles as Ted leaned down and kissed her once more, but this time filled with more passion.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to kiss you," Ted said in between kisses. "Ever since that first night we spent together, I have really, really started liking you.

Kourtney only nodded as Ted picked her up in his arms, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist. He then lightly set her against the wall as the space in between their bodies closed quickly.

As they continued making out, Ted's hands began to wonder. One arm was still tightly wound around her waist while the other cradled her cheek and began to mess with her hair. He wanted to continue, and it was getting harder and harder to stop. Finally, the kiss was broken-leaving the lovers breathless.

Kourtney then looked at her watch. "Even though I really don't want to, I should really get going. It won't be too much longer and Barbie will be waiting for me to do her make up."

Ted nodded. "Yeah, I don't want to stop either, but we need to," he said as he let her down. "Listen, I don't have a match tonight but I do interrupt John's. How about we meet up afterwards?"

"Sounds perfect to me," Kourtney gushed as she headed for the door. She then blew a kiss and disappeared on the other side.

All the way back to the make up station she felt as if she was in a fog. Never had she felt electricity like that from a kiss, not even from John. When Kourtney reached her destination she walked a little faster when she noticed Eve was already waiting.

"Sorry!" she exclaimed.

"Not a problem," Eve said as she noticed the smile on Kourtney's face. "What's up with you? Is that smile from John?"

"Nope. I actually broke up with him."

"Good for you!" Eve smiled. "So, I am guessing that smile is from Ted then?"

Kourtney giggled as she began to tell Eve about finding John and Melina together and then the explosive make out session with Ted. A couple of hours later, Kourtney was done with all of her appointments for the day and thankfully Melina hadn't shown up. She got done packing up her things and then headed over toward his locker room.

Meanwhile, Ted had just ran out to the ring and interrupted John's match against Evan Bourne. He immediately started punching him.

"That is for what you did to Kourtney!" he exclaimed.

As he got off John, the arena erupted in boo's. Since Ted was still in ring persona, a smug grin spread across his face and walked up the ramp, heading back stage.

Once backstage, he grabbed a towel and water bottle from a stage hand and headed toward his locker room. He opened his door wasn't all that surprised when he saw Kourtney inside waiting. She was dressed in a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, brown knee high boots, brown long sleeved shirt and a long ivory sweater. Her silky brown hair was pulled high into a ponytail. She looked beautiful.

"Hey!"

"Hey," he exclaimed as he walked closer. "You look beautiful."

"Aw, thank you. What do you want to do tonight?"

"Are you hungry? We could first get something to eat," Ted suggested.

Kourtney nodded. "Sure, that sounds great!"

Ted nodded as he grabbed his bathroom bag and headed to take a shower. "Alright, give me about 10 minutes and I'll be ready."

While Ted was still in the shower, Kourtney heard her phone beep, signaling a text message. She groaned out loud when John's name appeared.

_Kourt, I am really sorry about everything. I really did want to work on our relationship and break things off w/ Melina. I love you and you are everything to me. Can we please talk?_

She simply texted no as the bathroom door opened, and Ted appeared in the door way wearing a pair of dark faded jeans and white button down shirt. "I'm ready if you are," he said grabbing his luggage.

Kourtney simply nodded as she shoved her cell phone back into her purse and grabbed her bags as well. "Yep, I'm ready," she said as Ted intertwined his fingers with hers and they walked out of the arena.


	11. Chapter 11

**A big thank you goes out to everyone who reviewed! Hope you guys like the new update.**

"So what do you feel like eating?" Ted asked after he and Kourtney set their luggage in his car and climbed inside.

Kourtney thought for a second. "I don't know. Anything sounds good. You can decide."

Ted smirked as he pulled out into the open road. "Ok, if you say so."

As they drove around looking for an open place to eat, Ted reached for Kourtney's hand and gently squeezed it. She looked toward him and smiled. "I want to know something about you," he said quietly.

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Like what?"

"Anything."

"Ummm…my full name is Kourtney Marie Hammond and my parents names are David and Gina. You've already met my sister Kara and we are extremely close. My favorite color is pink and as you already know, my favorite movie is Dirty Dancing."

"Yeah about that movie…that was a total chick flick. And no offense but I was bored really quick," Ted admitted.

Kourtney laughed out loud before leaning over the center consil and kissed Ted's cheek. "But you watched it with me. That means a lot and you won't have to go through that again!" she smiled. Ted silently breathed a sigh of relief. "Now I want to know something about you Mr. DiBiase!"

Ted twisted his mouth in thought. "First of all, how about the Olive Garden to eat? It looks as if they are still open."

"Yum, I love the Olive Garden. Definitely!" she agreed.

"Alright," he chuckled.

Once they parked, Ted and Kourtney walked hand in hand through the front doors and into the restaurant. Since it was later in the night, the restaurant was relatively quiet and they both were thankful. Once seated, Kourtney turned her attention back to Ted.

"Ok, so you still haven't answered my request. Tell me something about you!"

Ted chuckled as he leaned back against the booth. "Well…I can't really tell you about my family because you've already met them. Ummm…I played football in high school and did pretty good. My favorite color is blue and not really too picky when it comes to movies. And I did consider becoming a minister in college."

"Really?" Kourtney asked as Ted nodded. "I never knew that."

"You learn something new everyday," he smiled as the waitress came up. After ordering their food and drinks, he was glad the conversation continued. "So I've been meaning to ask how are you feeling today?"

"Decent," she shrugged. "I've still been kind of nauseous and threw up a few times, but it's gotten a little better. But I have never been so tired in my life! I will be glad when the first trimester is over."

Ted nodded, not really knowing what to say. "Well I am glad it's gotten better, even if it's only a little."

"If I only could time that, I would have thrown up on Melina when I caught them this afternoon."

He then took a deep breath. "Do you mind if I ask how all that went down? And how are you doing with everything?"

"You know what, I'm doing ok. I'm mad about the situation but I know I will get over it quickly. I was going to break up with John anyway so to see him with her…I really wasn't all that upset," Kourtney explained as she ate her bread stick. "As for finding them, I walked around looking for him and Miz said he was by the EXIT area. I looked around and when I tried calling him, I could hear his ring tone in the distance. I walked closer to it, and well you know the rest."

Before Ted could respond, their waitress came back with plates full of hot food. They both ordered the Fettuccini Alfredo, although Kourtney ordered hers with chicken, and as Kourtney dug into her food, Ted decided to change the subject.

"So, what are you going to do tomorrow?" he finally asked.

Deep down, Kourtney was glad he did change the subject. "Umm…I guess fly home. I mean, I really don't have anything going on. What about you?"

"Vince is sending me and Kofi down to Mexico to promote the Royal Rumble," Ted said. "And don't worry, I really am going to Mexico," he joked.

Kourtney tilted her head. "Yes of course I know you are. I've heard you and Kofi say something, and plus I heard Vince say something. Ted, I know you aren't the type to lie to me."

"Your right, I'm not," he agreed smiling.

After dinner was done, it was decided to head back to the hotel since Ted and Kourtney both had early flights the next day. The ride in the elevator was quiet as he had a question burning inside him, but yet was to chicken to say anything. Luckily, they were on the same floor and as Ted walked Kourtney to her room, they both noticed John sitting in front of the door.

"John? What are you doing here?" Kourtney asked, walking faster toward him.

As soon as he heard her voice, John got up from the ground. "I wanted to talk and explain things. I still think we can work things out," he said as he noticed Ted was further behind them, waiting patiently. "And what is this clown doing with you? We haven't even been broken up 24 hours and you've already moved on?"

"First of all, Ted and I just had dinner together. He is my baby's father and like I told you earlier maybe we will get together and maybe we won't, but as for now I don't think it's any of your business! Second of all, there is no us anymore. There is no relationship to save. You screwed that up while fucking Melina behind my back."

"And what about you? You weren't Ms. Faithful either," John commented.

Kourtney then held up one finger. "One time John, one time!" she yelled. "You on the other hand had been fucking around for 3 months, long before my one night with Ted!"

Ted had finally heard enough and came up behind Kourtney. "Kourtney, you don't need to explain anymore. Let's just go inside your room."

"That's a good idea," she nodded. "I'm done talking John. Please leave."

"Oh so now your listening to this ass clown," John exclaimed. "What are you going to go inside your room to get it on?"

"Don't talk to her like that and it's not your business what will happen in there," Ted exclaimed, walking past Kourtney.

"Stop it now!" she finally yelled. "John, I'm only going to say this one last time. Please leave! I am done talking!"

Both John and Ted were surprised by Kourtney's sudden outburst. John looked from Kourtney to Ted, shook his head and finally walked away. "This isn't over."

Saying nothing back, Kourtney opened up her room door and let herself and Ted inside. "Damn him," she growled. "Why does he have to be such a douche!"

"I think he's just surprised that your not caving in to him and giving him another chance," he mentioned as kneeled in front of Kourtney on the bed.

She shrugged. "Maybe, but I'm sorry. I don't have any tolerance for cheaters. Even if we became a couple down the road-if you were to cheat on me, I would break up with you too in a heartbeat."

Ted nodded as he rose from the floor and sat next to the woman on the bed. "Kourt, can I ask you something? And I know this may be bad timing but I need to know."

"Sure, what is it?"

"I know that you've just broken up with John, but after this afternoon…does that make us anything?"

Kourtney knew exactly what he was talking about, the make out session in his locker room. "Ted, believe me this afternoon was amazing, and I am definitely attracted to you. It's just…I just broke up with John. I don't know if I want to get into another relationship right off the bat."

Even though he was crushed inside, Ted tried not to show it. He only nodded. "Well then I am going to whoo you the old fashion way."

She giggled. "Whoo?"

"Yes whoo. I know you just got out of a bad relationship, but who's to say we couldn't have something awesome and amazing. I want to show you that the old fashion way by dates and stuff…and maybe be in agreement that a relationship is where we are headed. Does that sound ok?"

Kourtney nodded as she softly smiled. "Yeah that sounds ok. And just so you know, it's not that I don't want to be in a relationship with you. It's just…I just broke up with John and I want to make sure all those feelings are gone. That wouldn't be fair to you."

"You don't have to explain anything Kourtney. Things aren't going to change between us, and maybe I can show you that all guys, meaning me, aren't bad," he smiled. "So we are in agreement, maybe heading toward a relationship in the future?"

She nodded. "Yep, we are in agreement," Kourtney said as Ted leaned down and softly kissed her.

"Good," he said as he stood up. "Well, I should probably get back to my room. Do you want a ride to the airport in the morning?"

"Sure, that would be great."

"Ok, I will be here at 7 if that works for you."

"Yeah, that sounds fine," Kourtney agreed as they walked toward the door. "Good night Ted, and thank you for EVERYTHING tonight."

"Your welcome, and good night," he whispered as they kissed once more.

The next morning, Ted picked her up as promised and drove to the airport together. After dropping off his rental keys, they found the appropriate flight times on a big screen. Kourtney's flight left at 9:10 and Ted's left at 10:00.

"Have a safe flight," Kourtney said as she pulled Ted in a hug. "I'm going to miss you."

"You have no idea how much I will miss you," he exclaimed. "But I will call you and or text you every day. I promise."

"I might just hold you to that promise!"

Ted smirked as Kourtney's flight was called. "And you know I follow through on my promises!"

She nodded as Ted leaned down and locked his lips within hers. Although she didn't want to, Kourtney broke the embrace. "I have to go."

"Call me when you get home, just so I know your safe."

"I will. See you next Monday," Kourtney said as she walked away, heading toward the ticket counter. She looked back toward Ted, who was still there waiting, and they both waved to each other. Kourtney then disappeared through the doorway, heading toward her plane.

Once she was completely out of sight, Ted started walking in the appropriate direction and wasn't too surprised to see Kofi already waiting. "Hey Kofi," he exclaimed slapping his shoulder.

"Hey! Why are you so down?"

Ted shrugged. "I'm not down at all. It's just going to be a very long week!"


	12. Chapter 12

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter! You guys are truly the best!**

2 very long days passed for both Ted and Kourtney as it was now a cold Thursday morning in mid-January. Kourtney hadn't been feeling well that morning, and was still in bed flipping through the television channels. She really honestly missed Ted.

He had also kept his promise, and that meant a lot. Ted had called as soon as he landed in Mexico and also called and/or texted several times over the last couple of days. With Kourtney being sick that morning, it also gave her a lot of time to think about things, including John.

John also had the week off, obviously due to being on the same show as Ted and Kourtney. He kept calling his former girlfriend non-stop, and texting her even more. As the pregnant brunette settled on Keeping Up With the Kardashians on E! Network, her phone went off with another text. She groaned out loud when she saw it was from John yet again.

_Baby, I miss you and I want to explain myself. PLEASE call me!_

Kourtney just flipped her phone shut and slammed it on the night stand. As she began to rub her tired eyes, her phone began to ring. "He just will not get the hint!" she exclaimed out loud as she grabbed it.

"What?" she growled, not looking at the caller id.

There was silence for a second and then Kourtney realized her caller wasn't John. "I'm sorry, did I call at a bad time?"

It was Ted, and Kourtney instantly felt bad.

"I'm sorry Ted, but I thought you were John. He has not left me alone at all the past few days."

"Has he been bothering you?"

"Kind of. He's just calling and texting wondering why I won't listen to him explain himself. It's just added to my day."

"Why what's the matter?"

"I'm not feeling well and actually still in bed as we speak."

"Aw I'm sorry," Ted said as he got comfortable on his hotel room bed. "I'll tell you what, when I get home and see you next week I will make sure you are comfortable and waited on hand and foot. How does that sound?"

Kourtney giggled. "That sounds perfect. I can't wait for the first trimester to pass. It's the worst."

"I wouldn't know because I've never been pregnant," Ted joked. "Listen I hate to cut this short but Kofi and I are going to grab some lunch before our signing. I promise to call you later, ok?"

"Ok that's fine. I think I will try and take a nap. I'll talk to you soon."

Even though she couldn't see, Ted nodded. "Alright sounds good. Bye."

"Bye," Kourtney said as she hung up the phone.

Just as her eyes were closed, Kourtney heard her front door slam shut. She scrunched her eyebrows as she tried and sat up. "Kourt, are you home?"

She breathed a sigh of relief. It was just Kara. "Hey Kara. I'm upstairs in my room."

As she heard noise from downstairs, Kourtney's stomach ache got worse and worse. By the time Kara made her way upstairs, it wasn't a stomach ache anymore-she felt as if she was cramping.

"Kourtney are you ok?" Kara asked as she rushed to her sister's side.

Through tears, she could only shake her head. "My stomach hurts so bad!" she cried. As Kara contemplated on what action to take next, Kourtney felt a little liquid in between her legs. Her eyes widened as she looked down at her bed.

"Kara, I think we need to get to the hospital."

The elder sister looked toward the spot Kourtney was talking about and saw the same small pool of blood. "Come on, I'll drive," she stated as she helped Kourtney out of bed.

Kara had a hard time getting her sister out of bed because of the bad stomach cramps, and Kourtney could barely walk. Not wasting a minute longer, she then decided to call an ambulance.

It only took a few minutes after the initial call was placed that the sisters began to hear the faint sounds of sirens.

"Kara, I don't want to lose this baby," Kourtney stated through tears as she rolled on her side.

"Your not going to," she replied, trying to sound convincing. "I can already hear the sirens. The ambulance is going to be here soon."

Kourtney could only nod as the noise got louder, and Kara left her sister for only a moment to meet them outside. To the make up artist, it felt like an eternity but finally heard voices from downstairs and soon the EMT's were whisking her away toward the hospital.

Kara immediately followed them in her car and silently prayed along the way. Luckily she grabbed her Kourtney's cell phone and after calling their parents, decided she needed to call Ted. Once she was parked, Kara was pointed to the appropriate waiting room. She took a seat and after waiting another moment, Kara looked through her sister's contacts. There was only one entry with the name Ted's cell, and hoped it was the Ted she was looking for.

She pressed send, and her legs began to bounce up and down as Kara waited. Finally, right before the call would have went to voicemail, a man's voice answered.

"Hey it's only been like an hour! Did you miss me already?" Ted smirked.

Kara didn't know what to say. "This is Ted DiBiase, right?"

Just by the sound of the voice, Ted didn't know who's voice he was speaking with. By his facial expression, Kofi knew something was up. "Yes, this is Ted. Who is this?"

"Ted this is Kara Hammond, Kourtney's sister. Am I calling at a bad time?"

He instantly knew something was wrong. Otherwise, why would his hopeful girlfriend's sister be calling him…on her sister's phone? "No, it's not a bad time at all. Is everything ok Kara?"

"Ummm…I got to the house not too long after you hung up with Kourt, and as I climbed the stairs I could see she was doubled over in pain. I kept asking her what was the matter and then she looked down on the bed. Ted, she was spotting."

"Kara, I'm going to sound like a complete ass right now but I know nothing about pregnancies. Is spotting bad?"

"Yeah, that can be a sign of miscarriage."

Ted's eyes widened and took a deep breath. "How is she now? Is she and the baby ok?"

"I don't know. I still haven't heard from the doctor," Kara explain as she glanced toward the door.

"Listen, when you see her tell her I am on my way. I will get to the hospital ASAP," Ted said as he hung up.

As Kara ended the call, she heard someone clear their throat and when she looked up, she noticed a doctor standing before her. "Are you Kourtney Hammond's sister?" he asked.

"Yes I am," Kara nodded as she also stood up. "Is she and the baby ok?"

"Was Kourtney under any extreme stress over the last few days?"

Kara thought for a second. She did know that the night before Kourtney was complaining that John kept calling and texting. "Well I know she's been having problems with her ex-boyfriend while being sick with this pregnancy."

The doctor nodded. "When we took Kourtney's blood pressure, it was through the roof and our first reaction was to find out if stress was involved. Now that I know that, the baby may have also been feeling her stress and therefore cramping because of it."

"So is the baby ok?"

"Yes, Kourtney and the baby will be just fine. We were able to stop the bleeding and the cramping has subsided. She is resting comfortably, and I do want to keep her over night just for observation but Kourtney should be released in the morning."

Kara nodded. "Thank you so much doctor."

"Your welcome, and when Kourtney is released I don't want her around stress for a good couple of weeks, or at least till she's feeling better. She is to have a lot of rest and a stress free environment around her. I can not stress that enough."

"Don't worry, we will make sure of it. May I see her?"

"Sure, Kourtney is in room 202," the doctor nodded.

After speaking with the doctor for a few more minutes, Kara went through the double doors and turned to the left and headed toward the appropriate room. She quietly poked her head through the big heavy door and instantly noticed Kourtney was awake, lightly rubbing her belly.

"Hey," she said.

Kourtney looked in the direction of the door and instantly smiled. "Hey Kara. Have you talked to the doctor?"

She nodded as she sat down at the edge of the bed. "Yes I did, and you and the baby will be fine. He just wants to keep you for observation over night, but you should be released tomorrow morning. After that, you need a lot of rest and no stress for the next week or so. Or at least until your feeling better!"

Kourtney lightly smiled. "I will definitely listen, I promise. I guess I should call Ted…oh shit, I don't have my phone."

Just then, Kara tossed the phone to her sister. I actually grabbed it as the paramedics were strapping you to the stretcher. And I already called him."

"You did? Did he answer?" Kourtney asked.

Kara nodded. "Yeah, and he told me to tell you that he will be here ASAP."

"Well, I will believe it when I see it," Kourtney said as her eyes began to flutter, eventually falling asleep.

All afternoon Kara stayed by her sister's side as she rested, and every once in awhile looked toward the door. She only hoped that Ted could make it, after all it was his baby too. But from the way Kourtney talked, he was in Mexico and didn't know if he could get away. And if he could, she didn't know how long it would take.

Early evening settled in, and Kourtney was still resting. Kara was beginning to get hungry, but didn't want to leave her sister's side. As she settled in and began to read a magazine she had already read once before, Kara heard the wooden door slowly open. Expecting it to be another doctor, she didn't look up.

"Hi Kara," Ted whispered as he walked closer.

Her head instantly shot up and smiled toward him. "Hey!"

"How is Kourtney? Is she and the baby ok?" he asked as he took off his jacket.

She nodded, making Ted smile. "Yes, Kourtney and the baby are ok. With the stress of John and catching him with Melina made her start cramping and the baby felt it. She is just being held for observation, but should be released tomorrow morning. When she gets home, she is to relax as much as possible and not be around any kind of stress. The doctor gave her a week or so and should gain her strength back."

Ted breathed a sigh of relief. "That's awesome to hear. Thanks a lot for being here with her."

"That's what sisters are for," Kara said as she quickly hugged Ted. "Listen, I'm beat and pretty hungry. If you don't mind, I am probably going to take off for the night. Will you tell Kourt that I will be back first thing in the morning?"

"Sure not a problem. And thanks again for everything today."

Not even a half hour later, Kourtney woke up and instantly knew she had been out for several hours. Her first glance was the outside windows and could see the sun setting. As she turned toward her left, the sight before her was an un-expected one. Kourtney was sure she would see Kara sitting with her. But instead she saw Ted, passed out in the chair next to her. She truly didn't believe he would come. Kourtney then reached over and grabbed his hand, squeezing it lightly. Ted woke up from the touch.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up."

"There's a lot worse I can be woken up from," Ted smirked as he moved from his chair to the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better now that I've rested. I hate to admit this, but I didn't know if you would come or not after Kara told me she called."

"Of course I would come. Kourt, you are having my baby and both of you were in trouble. There isn't any other place I would have rather been."

Kourtney's eyes filled up with tears as Ted gently kissed her forehead. "You have no idea how much that means to me."

The following Monday, John walked the arena halls feverishly. He was bound and determined to find Kourtney and make her listen to his side of the story. He was determined to make her his once again. As he found the make up area, something struck him. Kourtney wasn't there. As the Shaman of Sexy checked his watch, the show was scheduled to start in two hours. She should have been here by now.

"You aren't going to find Kourtney. She isn't here."

John turned around and was now face to face with Ted, who looked very upset. "And why isn't Kourtney here?"

Ted shook his head. "I'm not going to tell you, that isn't your business. I just want to make one thing perfectly clear. You need to accept the fact that it's over. You fucked up and messed around with Melina behind Kourtney's back, and John you have no idea what you had in front of you. Kourt is amazing and incredible-"

"I know that dumb ass," John interrupted.

"I wasn't finished talking," Ted said firmly. "You made your bed and now you have to lay in it. Kourtney doesn't want anything to do with you anymore, and if you stress her out like you have been…well let's just say I will rip you apart in and out of the ring. Now do us all a favor, and leave her alone!" Ted exclaimed, walking away.

After a short match with R-Truth, Ted quickly showered and got dressed. He got asked to hang out with the guys or to a local bar, but declined both invitations. There was something more important waiting for him at the hotel.

As he drove, his mind began to wonder to the day Kourtney was released from the hospital. She wanted to stay with him, and after some convincing, Ted agreed. But she had to stay at the hotel and take it easy. When it came to John, she decided to also change her cell phone number and block his completely. She and Ted also decided to go back to his place in Mississippi and relax once the taping was finished for the week.

Once at the hotel, Ted walked swiftly toward the room he shared with Kourtney and as he opened the door couldn't help but chuckle. There was the woman he dreamed about all his life sitting in bed as promised reading a book. When Kourtney looked up, she returned his smile.

"Hey! I'm so glad your back," she exclaimed.

"Did you miss me that much?" Ted sarcastically asked as he locked the door and set his luggage down next to Kourtney's.

"It's been so quiet in this room by myself. Of course I missed you!"

Ted laughed as he grabbed some pajamas and headed toward the bathroom. "I'm going to change. You know we never did figure out sleeping arrangements since the hotel gave us one bed."

"You can have the bed and I'll sleep in the chair," Kourtney called as she put her book away.

"No way! Your recovering. I'll take the floor and you can have the bed."

Kourtney sighed as she patted the spot next to her. "Ted, we're kind of dating and we've seen each other naked. Will you please just get into bed next to me?"

"Are you sure?" he asked, walking closer.

She nodded. "Yes I am sure."

Ted didn't say anything as he laid down on the empty half of the bed next to the girl someday he would call his girlfriend. The girl that snuggled into his side was so amazing, caring and beautiful and he never wanted to let her go. To Ted, this was a perfect night.

"Good night baby," he said and then taking a deep breath when he realized what he just said.

Kourtney looked up and raised an eyebrow. "You called me baby."

He nervously nodded. "Yeah I guess I did. Is that ok?"

Feeling all of a sudden bold, Kourtney scooted closer and softly kissed Ted. "No need to be nervous! It's definitely ok," she said as she resumed her spot in Ted's arms. He then kissed the top of her head, got comfortable and soon fell asleep along with Kourtney, wrapped in each other's arms.


	13. Chapter 13

**A big thank you goes out to Xandman216, Krista Hardy, Alexandria M, Hailey Egan, KimmieCena, xCamilleon, DamonandBonnie4ever, XxDanielleNicolexX, Vampirebaby13, Skillet's Lady Goddess, Shelliosity, RKOsgirl92, Sonib89 and I'mxAxRockstar for the awesome reviews! You guys are awesome!**

A few weeks had past since Kourtney was released from the hospital, and was feeling more and more better. That night after Ted called her 'baby' for the first time, they stayed in Ted's apartment in Mississippi as promised and waited on her hand and foot. For the time being, John has also left Kourtney alone, but thought it was probably because he didn't know her new number and had his blocked. Or it could be because she hadn't returned back to work yet. For whatever the reason, she was just glad John was keeping his distance, and therefore the cramping and spotting had ceased.

It was now the day of Valentine's Day and while the superstars were on the road, Ted promised Kourtney that they would do something special.

"So what's the plan for tonight?" Randy Orton asked his friend as Ted began to get dressed.

"My plan is we have dinner reservations at the hotel restaurant and then just kind of relax back in our room."

"Oh, so you guys are sharing a room?" Randy asked with a raised eyebrow. "Things must be getting pretty serious between you guys."

Ted shrugged as he buttoned the last few buttons on his white dress shirt. "We have spent a lot of time together, and I will admit that I'm crazy about her. As far as rooming together…well I want to keep an eye on Kourt.

"Why do you want to keep an eye on her?"

"Just to make sure she is healing and doing ok. That phone call I got from her sister was scary. I don't want to go through that again, and I just feel a lot better that she's with me. But you can't tell John she's on tour. Even though Kourtney has been feeling better, I don't want her to have any stress around."

"I won't say anything, I promise," Randy said. "Did you get her anything?"

Without saying anything, Ted dug through his luggage and took hold of a small jewelry box. "I got her a diamond heart necklace," he said, showing Randy the jewel.

Randy nodded, clearly impressed. "Very nice, very nice."

Meanwhile back at the hotel, Kourtney and Eve were having a similar conversation about the night's events. "So, what if Ted asks you to be exclusive?" Eve asked with a smile. "Would you say yes?"

Kourtney raised an eyebrow as she looked at her friend through the mirror. "Do you know something I don't?"

Eve shook her head. "No I don't know anything I promise. It's just, you guys have been spending a lot of time together so it's bound to happen soon. Or at least I would like to think so."

Kourtney giggled as she smoothed out any wrinkles in the little black dress she was wearing. "Put it this way, Ted is an amazing guy," she said as she sat at the edge of the bed, slipping into some peep toe pumps. "And my baby is lucky because Ted's going to be a great dad."

"And a great boyfriend for mommy," Eve smiled as the two friends giggled. "By the way, what did you get him?"

"I really didn't know what to get him, or if I should get him anything. So, I found this frame that say's Daddy's Baby on it, and I stuck a sonogram picture in it. Later on after the baby is born, an actual picture can be inserted as well."

"Aw, that's sweet. He's going to love it," Eve replied as they both heard a soft knock on the door. "I bet that is your date!"

Kourtney playfully rolled her eyes as she headed toward the door. "I think your more excited than me!"

As soon as Ted was in view, a big smile grew upon her face. "Hi!" she exclaimed.

Dressed in khaki's and white dress shirt, Ted was trying hard to not let his jaw drop to the floor. The little black dress Kourtney donned hugged all of the right curves and she looked incredible. "Wow," he finally stuttered. "You look absolutely amazing."

"Aw, thank you," she said.

"Shall we go?" Ted asked, offering his arm.

Kourtney nodded as she looped her arm through Ted's and then turned back toward her friend. "Thanks for helping me get ready Eve," she smiled.

"Not a problem! Have a great night."

Through the halls, in the elevator and as they made their way through the lobby, Ted and Kourtney never once stopped their conversation. To strangers, it looked as if they were a couple in love for several years.

"There you are my lady," Ted said as he pulled out Kourtney's chair.

"Thank you," she smiled as Ted made his way to his own chair.

Within moments, a waitress came and took their drink and food orders. "I didn't think you liked lasagna," Ted commented once they were alone again.

"I usually don't, but for some reason it sounded really good tonight. I think my cravings are starting to kick in," she smiled.

Ted then leaned forward on the table. "Have I told you lately how much I love your smile?"

"You are so sweet!"

After dinner, the couple walked hand in hand back to their room. "I thought we could just chill out and watch a movie or whatever is on tv," Ted suggested as he closed their door.

Kourtney nodded as she walked closer to the WWE superstar, wrapping her arms around his neck. "That sounds great and I have to thank you for an amazing night. This has been the best Valentines day I have had in a long time."

"It was my pleasure," he replied softly as he snaked his muscular arms around the make up artist's waist. "By the way, do you want your present?"

"Teddy, you didn't have to get me anything!"

"But I wanted to," he replied as they both walked toward the bed and sat down. Ted then dug into his pants pocket and handed the brunette a small box. Not saying anything Kourtney opened it and gasped out loud.

"Oh my God! Ted it's beautiful!" she gushed.

"Do you like it?" he asked as he watched Kourtney jump off the bed and lightly run her fingers over the necklace once it was securely fastened.

"I love it! Thank you," she replied before grabbing a wrapped gift from her suitcase. "Ok, so I really didn't know what to get you, but I think you'll like it. If you don't, will you at least lie to me and say you do?"

Ted laughed out loud as he took the thinly wrapped gift from her hand. "You didn't have to do anything for me, and I am sure it's great!"

Kourtney didn't say anything as she kicked off her shoes and watched Ted open the gift. When she looked up, she couldn't help but smile. A visible smirk came across Ted's lips as he looked over the frame.

"Daddy's baby," he read out loud. "Kourt, I love it. Thank you," he said as he leaned and quickly pecked her lips.

"Your not just saying that are you?"

"No of course not. I really like it," Ted said as he looked at the frame once again. "When I get back to my place, I know where the picture is going to go-on top of my tv, so I can see it all the time."

Kourtney smiled as Ted cradled her cheek, and crashed his lips upon hers once more. At first their kisses were slow but passionate, and as things went further, Ted knew there was something he needed to say.

"Baby…I want us to be exclusive," he finally stuttered in between kisses. "I want to be able to call you my girlfriend."

Breaking the kiss, Kourtney grinned as she bit her bottom lip. "Yeah?"

Ted nodded. "Yeah. You are just so incredible, and things have been going well for us over the last several weeks. I only want them to get better."

"I want things to get better too," Kourtney agreed as she kissed Ted once more. Once again, the mini make out session grew more hotter and as Ted laid Kourtney down on the king sized bed, he broke the embrace.

"Wait, so does that mean yes? I can call you my girlfriend, no if's, ands or buts."

Kourtney giggled as her right hand rubbed Ted's arm. "Yes of course that mean's yes!"

"Good because I wouldn't have it any other way."

She nodded. "Has anyone ever told you that you talk to much?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ted only chuckled as Kourtney's arms slowly looped around his neck, pulled him down and crashed their lips together. Their make out session grew more and more intense and as Ted's lips broke from her lips and began to leave a trail down her neck, Kourtney couldn't take it anymore.

"Teddy...make love to me."

"Are you sure?" he asked, making eye contact.

The only movement in the night time was his now girlfriend's head nodding, and he could see Kourtney's eyes clouded over with want. Ted then sat up, removed his shirt and turned off the hotel lamp, only leaving a glow from the city's outside lights as a way to see. Not saying anything, Kourtney sat up for only a second and removed the dress, leaving her only in her panties and strapless bra. Ted took in her beauty for a moment and as he climbed on top of his girlfriend, the WWE superstar had every intention on showing her how he truly felt.


	14. Chapter 14

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter! You guys are the best!**

When Kourtney woke up the next morning, she could immediately feel the sun's warmth on her face, and then contently sighed. She looked down and still felt Ted's muscular arms around her and carefully rolled over to face him. He was still fast asleep, and Kourtney wasn't surprised. They had spent most of the night making love with each other. As she rubbed her hand up and down his bare arm, thoughts of the previous night began to play in her head.

_Flashback_

_Without saying another word, Ted re-attached his lips to Kourtney's neck and eventually moving south toward her collar bone. She rubbed her hands up and down his bare back as Ted removed her strapless bra without hesitation._

_"Ted," she moaned quietly as he began to suck on one breast and gently squeeze the other._

_After focusing his attention on her breasts, Ted didn't say anything as he moved further, making sure to be careful around Kourtney's slight bump. He then playfully dipped his tongue in her belly button. He then swiped her panties swiftly away and judging by the way Kourtney was heavily breathing, Ted knew she was more than ready._

_"You are so beautiful," Ted whispered as he snaked up her naked frame to capture a kiss._

_Once the kiss was broken, the WWE superstar stood for only a second to pull off his own pants and boxers and then he and Kourtney were skin on skin. Ted connected their bodies, and Kourtney couldn't help but let out a satisfying moan as he began to rock against her._

_As Ted and Kourtney rocked against one another, they both whispered sweet words to each other, and soon climaxed within moments of each other. Ted held Kourtney close, kissing her softly._

_End Flashback_

Kourtney smiled at the happy memories and giggled as she felt small kisses along her jaw line. She focused on the figure next to her, and wrapped her arms around Ted's neck as he kissed her softly on the lips.

"Good morning," he whispered.

"It is a very good morning," Kourtney agreed as Ted rolled over to be on top of her.

The next several minutes consisted of Ted and Kourtney holding each other close and again whispering sweet words to each other. "You know, this doesn't seem real," Ted stated once another kiss was broken.

"What doesn't?"

"You and me. I have wanted this for awhile, and I didn't know if it would or wouldn't happen. Kourt, I am just so glad you know how I feel."

She smiled. "You are so sweet. I don't think I have ever been with someone who has paid this much attention to me, paid me so many compliments or said the things you've said."

Ted smirked as he kissed her forehead. "Well…you need to get used to it baby, because this is the way you'll be treated for a long time to come."

Kourtney nodded. "So, we have the next few days off. What's on the agenda?"

He shrugged as they both sat up. "I don't care, I am game for anything. What do you feel like doing?"

She pursed her lips for a second, and then it was as if a light bulb went off in her head. "Well…you've never met my parents before. I could call them and set up dinner plans or something."

"Yeah we can do that," he agreed. "Why haven't we been introduced before?"

"I don't really know," she said honestly. "Maybe it was because I wanted to see what was going to happen between us, or even what was happening with me and John. I was scared, and like I've said they are pretty traditional people. The thought of their daughter having a baby out of wedlock wasn't the greatest news they have heard."

"Kourtney, I'm sure everything will be fine," Ted re-assured her, wrapping an arm around her bare shoulders. "They need to know who the father of your baby is, and besides it's not like I am going anywhere. We are 'official' now so that will help a lot.

"You think so?" she questioned.

Ted nodded. "Yeah I think so. And if they want to walk away and not know their grandchild, then you just have to let them. I'm excited for the baby to come. Are you?"

"Of course I am excited. I must admit that I am a little scared, but very excited."

"Good. That is what matters most in this situation, that we are excited for our son or daughter. Everything else doesn't matter."

Smiling, Kourtney nodded as she leaned toward her left and quickly kissed Ted. "You are absolutely right."

The next evening, Kourtney was relatively quiet as she and Ted drove the streets of Dallas, in direction of meeting her parents.

"Baby, your quiet," Ted mentioned as he grabbed her hand. "What's the matter?"

"I'm just praying this goes well tonight. For some reason, I feel like your about to walk in front of a firing squad."

Ted laughed out loud as he kissed the hand he was holding. "Everything is going to be nice. Besides, everyone loves me," he said with a sarcastic smile as Kourtney found a parking spot at a local family restaurant.

Kourtney looked to her right and giggled. No matter what, Ted could always make her laugh. Despite all her fears and concerns, she leaned over the center consil and pecked her boyfriend's lips. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"I don't know. For just being you," she said as she opened the driver side door.

Ted and Kourtney walked hand in hand inside the restaurant, and she immediately began looking for her parents. "Hello, how many?" the waitress asked.

"Ummm, we have reservations for Hammond," Kourtney said as her parents caught her eye at a further table near the back. "I happen to see the people we are eating with. Thank you."

As Kourtney led Ted toward the table, he all of a sudden felt butterflies in his stomach. Now he understood why Kourtney felt as if they were in front of a firing squad.

"Hi mom, hi dad," she exclaimed, hugging both adults. The older woman stood up first and Ted thought she was an exact replica of Kourtney. She had the same dark hair and eyes, but was a few inches taller. Ted smiled politely as he watched Kourtney hug her dad. He was a lot taller, maybe an inch or shorter taller than himself. The man's hair was a little blonder, but also starting to grey.

"Mom, dad, this is Ted," Kourtney said with excitement in her voice. "Ted, this is my dad David and my mom Gina."

"It's nice to meet you Ted," David said politely, extending his hand to the superstar.

Ted nodded. "It's nice to meet you too Mr. Hammond, and you as well Mrs. Hammond."

Gina only smiled politely as everyone sat down. Ted instantly pulled out Kourtney's chair and she smiled her thanks. "Ah, a man with manners. You don't see that too often," David commented.

Ted chuckled as he also sat down. "Manners was something my parents drilled into me and my brothers heads."

"And how many brothers do you have?" Gina asked.

"2 ma'am. One older and one younger," he answered.

Soon the waitress came and took their food and drink orders, and as Kourtney glanced toward her mother, she could tell she wasn't too fond of Ted. Her dad on the other hand, was acting very cordial and polite.

"So honey, how are you feeling?" Gina finally asked.

Kourtney shrugged. "Pretty good. I'm glad the morning sickness has somewhat subsided."

"Ted, how do you feel about the impending arrival of the baby?" Gina asked once again.

"I am very excited," he said as he glanced toward Kourtney. "I always knew that I wanted to have kids someday, and Kourt is going to be a great mom to them."

"And do you plan on staying in Kourtney and the baby's life, or are you going to pay her off and run?"

"Mom!" Kourtney squealed.

"No disrespect Mrs. Hammond, but would I be sitting next to your daughter if I planned on running? I care a lot about Kourtney and our child. I don't plan on going anywhere."

"Great answer," David commented. Kourtney and Ted then glanced toward one another, and quickly kissed the hand he was holding.

"So Kourtney I must ask, how does John feel about you holding hands with another man, and another man kissing on you?"

"It's none of his business Mom because we broke up. Things weren't working out for us for awhile, and I also recently found out that he was cheating on me for the past three months."

"What if this is John's baby and not Ted's?"

Kourtney shook her head. "I know for a fact it is Ted's."

"How do you know?" David asked.

She took a deep breath. "If you guys must know, John was obsessed with becoming WWE champion and signed up for any promotion he could. We didn't have sex for like a month prior to me and Ted getting together. And we obviously haven't since. So I know there is no way the baby is John's!"

Gina was certainly surprised by Kourtney's outburst. Just then, the waitress interrupted the conversation as she brought out the hot plates of food. "So, I must ask," Gina began once the waitress walked away, "Where will you guys live after the baby is born? And will you get married?"

Ted nervously laughed as he glanced toward Kourtney. She gave him an apologetic look. "Honestly Mrs. Hammond, we haven't discussed either subject."

"But Kourtney, your baby will be coming sooner than you think. Don't you think it is a good idea to know where your home will be?"

"Yes mom it is a good idea, but we just haven't talked about it yet. Ted and I only became official last night and we know we have to talk about some stuff. As for the marriage subject…just let us get to know each other first."

"You should have known each other first before you made a baby," Gina muttered.

Both Ted and Kourtney heard the comment and glanced toward one another. They were both surprised and honestly didn't know how to respond. Instead, they both continued to eat their meal in silence.

"Ted, it was very nice meeting you," David exclaimed once dinner was through for the night. "I hope to see you again soon."

"Oh I'm sure you will dad," Kourtney smiled.

"It was good to meet you too," Ted agreed. "And it was nice to meet you too Mrs. Hammond."

Gina only nodded as she began to walk toward her car.

David turned back toward his daughter. "I apologize for her behavior tonight," he said. "It was un-called for."

"I already warned Ted," Kourtney smiled.

David quickly hugged his daughter, smiled toward Ted and then headed in the same direction of his wife. Kourtney let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad that's over," she exclaimed as they also headed toward Kourtney's Ford Escape.

Ted chuckled. "I like your dad, but I kind of get the feeling your mom hates me."

"I'm kind of surprised in how my dad acted tonight. He was civil and I am also apologizing for my mom. She was asking some inappropriate questions."

"It's ok. The night is done and over, and we both survived. Why does she act like that though? Did she do the same with John?"

"Sort of. She's always been rude her whole life, but I think it was just the way she was raised. My mom is big on no sex before marriage, even though it is the 21st century. Mom was decent to John, but he also didn't impregnate me before marriage either. So, I think that is the reason behind that."

Ted nodded. "So what do you think of all this?"

"I don't care what my parents have to say. I am with you and we are having a baby. It probably infuriates her that I don't follow her beliefs, but I am not like her. Plain and simple."

Meanwhile, David and Gina drove back to their two story home outside of Dallas. "I think you owe Ted and Kourtney an apology," he finally said, breaking the silence. "You shouldn't have acted that way tonight."

"David, they are no where near ready to have a child. They don't even know where they are going to live or even getting married. And I still don't believe that Ted is going to stick around. There is just something about him…"

"Did you even try and get to know him tonight, Gina? Every time I glanced toward Ted, he was making goggley eyes at our daughter. I can genuinely tell he cares about her. I agree that every child deserves two parents. But would you rather that child have parents who are married, but miserable? Or, should the parents at least be together and happy?"

"Well of course the child should have happy parents."

"Then let them be, Gina," David said as he pulled into their driveway. "Our daughter is her own person, and this is her life. We shouldn't try and run it for her."

Gina only rolled her eyes as they walked into the house. Back at Kourtney's apartment, she and Ted just walked in as well. Kourtney set her keys and purse down on a nearby table and giggled as she felt Ted's arms wrap around her waist.

"I'm sorry for tonight," she said once again.

"Quit apologizing," he replied. "You don't owe me an apology."

"Is there anyway I can do to make it up to you?" Kourtney asked as she turned around to face her boyfriend.

"You don't need to make up anything to me," he said, shaking his head.

Another idea went off in Kourtney's mind. She simply grabbed Ted's hand and led him to the couch. Once he was settled, she straddled him and began to un-button a few buttons on his shirt. "Are you sure? I mean, I just feel like I need to do something to erase the memory of dinner," she explained, slipping of Ted's shirt and then ran her hands over his chest.

Ted pursed his lips. "I suppose this wouldn't be so bad," he said as they quickly kissed. "But are you sure? I know that you weren't feeling too hot before dinner."

"I don't think I felt good before dinner because I was nervous. I have been feeling a lot better these days and honestly think I might be getting into the horny part of pregnancy," Kourtney said, flashing a big smile.

Ted laughed out loud. "I do believe I am going to enjoy this part of your pregnancy!"


	15. Chapter 15

**I want to thank Sonib89, wwlilcraz101, Vampirebaby13, RKOsgirl92, I'mxAxRockstar, Alexandria M, Xandman216, Shelliosity, KimmieCena, XxDanielleNicolexX, Pinayprincesa, vipergirl86 and Skillet's Lady Goddess for the awesome reviews!**

**A/N: In the next chapter or two, the sex of Ted and Kourtney's baby will be revealed. Should they have a boy or girl? Please help me decide! Hope you guys enjoy the new update!**

That night, Kourtney had a lot on her mind as she lay in bed with Ted. The same thoughts kept brewing in her head as she felt her boyfriend's fingers lightly run up and down her bare arm.

"Ted?"

"Hmmm?" he asked. As Kourtney looked up toward him, she realized he was starting to fall asleep.

"Are you awake?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Well…you know how the last couple of weeks I've stayed at the hotel while you've gone to the arena?" she asked as Ted nodded. "I was thinking that even though I'm not cleared to go back to work just yet that I would go to the arena with you."

Ted sat up a little straighter, Kourtney following suit. "You want to come with me? Are you sure because remember your not supposed to have any kind of stress."

"I know that, but believe me I am feeling a lot better. I go back to work in another week and I miss my friends. I miss hanging out with everyone."

"What about John?"

Kourtney sighed as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I can't hide from him forever. I'm sure the word is around that we are official now, and he isn't the type to try anything…or at least I don't think he is."

"I just don't want anything to happen to you or the baby," Ted admitted as he kissed her forehead.

They re-focused eye contact and Kourtney softly smiled. "Teddy, nothing is going to happen to me. I've been feeling good since my release from the hospital, and there hasn't been any spotting or bleeding since. If it makes you feel better, I can stay in your locker room and just relax on the couches that will be in there."

As Ted kissed the top of Kourtney's head, he could see the pleading in her eyes. He could really tell it meant a lot to her, and ultimately nodded. "Alright baby. If it means that much to you, I'm not going to stop you from coming to the arena with me."

A big smile grew across Kourtney's face. "Thank you!"

"Your welcome," he said as they quickly kissed. "But remember I want you taking it easy as much as possible!"

Kourtney playfully rolled her eyes at Ted's over protectiveness. But, she didn't mind. He was showing how much he actually cared about her and their baby, and honestly didn't know that if she did stay with John if he would react in the same manner.

Monday afternoon came a few days later, and Ted and Kourtney weren't even in the arena for five minutes before friends and other co-workers were welcoming her back.

"Long time no see," Randy Orton said as he hugged his friend. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good, and the morning sickness has pretty much passed."

After talking a few minutes to Randy, Ted and Kourtney continued looking for his locker room. As they rounded a corner, both instantly noticed balloons taped to the door.

"Ted, you didn't have to do this," she gushed.

He chuckled. "Ummm…I didn't baby."

Kourtney scrunched her eyebrows as she opened the door, but instantly smiled when she saw friends on the other side. Eve, Barbie, Maryse and Jenny, another make up artist, were all standing there with more balloons in hand.

"Welcome back!" they squealed.

"You guys didn't have to do this!" Kourtney exclaimed as she hugged each of her friends.

"But we wanted to," Eve exclaimed.

"Yeah, we missed you around here," Maryse said.

The girls continued talking as Ted stood a bit behind them, just laughing from their gossiping. Everyone instantly forgot he also was in the room.

"Hey baby," he called. "I have a meeting with Steph real quick. I'll come find you later."

Kourtney turned toward Ted's voice and nodded, smiling brightly. "Ok. I'll see you soon."

Ted only chuckled as he walked out of the room and into the hall. Not even five minutes later, John and the Miz were walking down the hall and both men noticed the balloons on the locker room door.

"Dude, what does DiBiase have balloons on his door for?" Miz asked.

John had a feeling but didn't want to admit it. Instead he simply shrugged. "I don't know man," he said as they walked on.

Within minutes, John walked into the locker room he shared with Miz, Evan Bourne and Kofi Kingston, and was thankful no one else was in there. He simply sighed in frustration as he plopped down on the only couch in the room.

Immediately after Kourtney caught him, he ended things with Melina. Even though she tried to call him numerous times and he was close to giving in, John told her to stay away. It was at that particular moment he realized what he had been doing to Kourtney. She also told him to stay away and kept repeating they were done, but didn't want to believe her-just like Melina now with him.

John threw his head back against the couch, closing his eyes. Kourtney was right, he didn't realize what a good thing he had until it was gone. He should never have put his career before his girlfriend. He should never have gone to some of those signings and promotions…leaving Kourtney alone at night. It should have been him expecting a baby with her right now instead of Ted. He had accepted a long time ago that he and Kourtney were really done for good. Now with the possibility of her being back, he just had to tell his heart the same thing.

Just then, he heard the locker room door shut and as he slightly opened his eyes, John watched as Miz and Kofi both walked past him.

"What's up with you?" Kofi asked.

"Yeah, it's like your moping around today or something," Miz added.

John simply shrugged as he sat up straighter and then stood up. "I'm tired I guess. I think I'm going to walk around and get some fresh air before the show starts. I will catch you guys later," he said as he walked out the door.

Miz and Kofi gave each other questioning looks. "Boy, it's a good thing he doesn't know that Kourtney is here," Kofi said. "It's obvious he is still hung up on her."

Neither one realized that John was about to fully close the door when he heard Kofi mention Kourtney's name and that she was back. Smirking, he headed off in the direction of the EXIT to get some fresh air.

Meanwhile, Ted had been back from his meeting for a bit and as he began to get his ring gear on, he heard giggling from behind him. "What's so funny?" he asked, turning to face his girlfriend.

"Nothing I promise," she said as she got up from the couch and walking over toward the bench Ted sat on. "So who are you facing tonight?" she asked, starting a neck and shoulder massage.

"Sheamus," Ted answered. "Damn that feels good. I think you should do massages full time."

"Nah, I would rather stick to make up," Kourtney said. "But…will you please be careful tonight. I have heard how hard Sheamus is in the ring."

"I will, I promise," Ted said, taking grab of his girlfriend's hands and looping them around his neck.

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Five minutes Ted," a stage hand called.

"Ok, thanks," he replied as Kourtney broke the embrace. He then turned around and wrapped his arms around Kourtney's waist. "Are you going to hang out in here?"

"Yeah I think I will just hang out on the couch while your out there," she replied as she quickly kissed him. "Good luck."

"Thank you baby," Ted replied as they kissed again. He then winked at her before walking out of the door.

Once the door was shut, Kourtney made sure Raw was on the small tv in the room. She grabbed her bottle of water, got settled on the couch and couldn't help but giggle when his entrance music began to play. As soon as the bell dinged for the match to start, there was another small knock on the door.

Kourtney groaned out loud. She thought about ignoring it because it was probably someone looking for Ted, but in the end decided to see who it was. As soon as she opened the door she didn't know if it had been a good idea.

"J-John?" she stuttered. "What are you doing here?"

"I, ummm…heard you were back and I wanted to know if it would be possible to talk-just for a second."

"I'm not really supposed to have stress or be in stressful situations."

John held up his hands in defense. "I promise it's nothing like that. I come in peace."

Kourtney thought for a second and could tell in his eyes that he was being genuine. So instead of inviting him into Ted's locker room, she stepped outside into the hallway. "Ok, I'm out here and you wanted to talk. What's up?"


	16. Chapter 16

**A big thank you goes out to everyone who reviewed, alerted and favorited the story! You guys are so awesome!**

**A/N: Ok so after re-reading chapter 2, I realized I first put Kourtney's hometown as Tampa and then later in the chapter as Dallas. Oops! From now on in the story, her hometown will be Dallas, Texas.**

John watched as Kourtney walked further into the hall and shut Ted's locker room door. She then leaned against the closed door. "What's going on John?" she asked once again.

He then took a deep breath. "First of all how are you feeling? I heard the reason why you've been off the last few weeks."

Kourtney shrugged. "I've been feeling better and I actually come back to work next week. But I get the feeling that you didn't just want to talk about me and Ted's baby."

"No I didn't," he admitted nervously. John also leaned against the wall and could tell by the look in Kourtney's eyes that she was starting to get annoyed. "Ok. You've heard the saying you don't know what you've got till it's gone, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah I have. I feel that phrase applies nicely to our relationship."

"I agree, it does," John agreed. "Kourtney, I owe you one hell of an apology. Since we've been apart this month, I have done a lot of thinking. And now looking back, I should never have signed up for all those promotions. I shouldn't have gone to all of those extra signings. My main focus should have been you and our relationship."

"John, I wasn't mad that you were doing extra signings and promotions. You deserved the push your getting. But you were basically ignoring me. Do you realize that before we broke up that it was over a month since we made love? Did you realize that it was really even longer that you really looked into my eyes and genuinely said I love you? Do you even realize how much that hurts?"

"I know and I'm an ass for it," John said. "To tell you the truth, after some of those I did go to Melina-as she told you the night you caught us."

"Yeah let's talk about her," Kourtney said, folding her arms across her chest. "Why? Why did you do it?"

John took a deep breath as he ran his hand through his shoulder length hair. "I know this isn't a good answer but I don't know. At the time, I thought things were going stale for us and I looked elsewhere. I think I picked Melina because we had a history together."

"Are you still with Melina?"

"No," John replied, shaking his head. "The day you caught us I figured what an idiot I have been. In fact she's been calling me and wanting to talk all the time, almost like what I was doing to you," he said, slightly smiling.

"So, what exactly are you trying to say?" Kourtney asked.

"I just want to clear the air and say I'm sorry. I don't blame you for getting drunk and sleeping with Ted. As much as it pains me to admit it, he's a good guy. I don't blame you in any of this mess."

Meanwhile, Ted had just walked through the curtain, holding the back of his neck. Sheamus unfortunately got the win on him, and Ted landed slightly wrong when his opponent's signature move was performed. The only thing he was looking forward to was a shower and relaxing with Kourtney at the hotel. As he turned the corner, Ted stopped dead in his tracks. The sight of John and Kourtney talking in the hallway literally felt like someone punched him in the gut.

"What's going on here?" Ted asked as he walked closer to the former couple.

Ted's voice startled Kourtney, but smiled toward him. "Hey Teddy. How was your match?"

"Sheamus unfortunately got the victory, but I am more interested in what is going on here," he said, motioning between his girlfriend and her former beau. "What's going on?"

"Ted, it's not what you think," John affirmed him.

Ted laughed sarcastically. "Thank God it isn't what I think. Because to me, it looks like my girlfriend's former boyfriend is trying to stress her out and get back together, and getting stressed out is the last thing she needs. You know, this looks like the kind of situation that would end with my fist across your jaw!"

John and Ted were literally nose to nose as the Million Dollar Champion finished speaking. "Ted, stop," Kourtney exclaimed, pulling on Ted's arm. "John wasn't trying to get back together with me. He was apologizing."

Ted glanced back toward Kourtney. "Apologizing?"

"Yes," she said nodding.

He then looked back at John who also nodded. "Ted, I was just about to say that before your ramble. I wanted to apologize to Kourtney and you both for everything over the last several weeks. I recognize I made the mistakes and paying for them now. So, Kourtney, do you accept my apology?" he asked, looking at the make up artist.

"Yes I do," she answered.

John then turned toward Ted. "I'll stay away. I promise. Treat her right man, and congratulations on the baby," he offered, extending his hand.

Ted looked at his hand for a second and then glanced back at Kourtney. Ultimately, he shook hands with John. "Thank you and you know I will."

Saying nothing more, John walked away. Once he was out of sight, Ted and Kourtney exchanged looks. "You do know you were about to kill him for no reason right?" she asked as they walked back in the room.

"I'm sorry but what was I supposed to think? I know how much pain he's caused you from the start, and when I see you guys talking in the hallway…it just makes me think he's trying to pressure you into something."

As Kourtney watched Ted walk past her and plop down on a bench. She sat down beside him, grabbing his hand. "Ted, what did you think was happening?"

He simply shrugged. "I know we've only been official for like a week, but I have cared about you since day one-ever since I found out that baby you are carrying is mine. I have personally seen how John treated you over the past few months, and it killed me. I knew you deserved better, and that is when I made it my goal to show you that you deserved better. So when I saw you guys in the hallway just a minute ago…I was worried that he was persuading you to give him another chance."

"You were?"

Ted sheepishly nodded. "Yeah I was. Kourt, you have become such an important person in my life. Now if you wanted to get back with him, then I really couldn't stand in your way. I just want you to be happy. I was also worried about the baby. I know that John came and talked to you before I left for Mexico and that is when you went to the hospital under stress. That phone call was scary and don't want to go through that again."

Kourtney slightly smiled as she rested her chin on Ted's shoulder. "I just want you to know one thing."

"What's that baby?"

"I am happy, and you're the one that causes that feeling. Ted, me and John were over a long time ago-I was just too dumb to see it. In the coming months before our fling, I felt so lonely and bored. Since we've started dating and hanging out, I have been the most happy that I have been in a long time."

"Yeah?" Ted asked as Kourtney nodded. "Your not just telling me all this because I want to hear it, are you?" he asked, a slight smile spreading across his face.

Kourtney giggled. "No of course not," she replied as they quickly kissed.

Once the kiss was broken, Ted raised an eyebrow. "What if I told you right now that I am completely in love with you?"

Her eyes widened and her smile grew even bigger. Kourtney pretended to think for a second. "I would have to say…the feeling is mutual."

Ted chuckled as he leaned forward once more and passionately kissed his girlfriend. "I love you baby," he repeated, cradling her cheek.

"I love you too," she replied.

"I have an idea," Ted began. "How about I go grab a shower and then we just head back to the hotel and relax for the rest of the night?"

Kourtney nodded. "That's a good idea. Your starting to smell," she laughed, holding her nose.

Ted laughed at her joke as he stood up and then kissed the top of her head. "Man, it's a good thing your cute!"

As Kourtney waited for Ted, a question began brewing in her mind and even as they left the arena and drove toward the hotel, the same question stayed in her mind.

"Ted?"

"Yeah babe?"

"I have been thinking about something for the last hour or so, and I want to ask you something."

He nodded as they pulled into the parking spot. "Sure baby what is it?"

"Where is the baby's primary home going to be? I mean my mother did have a point, we can't keep switching places from week to week. I guarantee you we will get sick of it really fast."

"Yeah your right," Ted said as he leaned against the back of the driver seat. "Do you have any ideas? I mean, your parents, sister and house is in Texas."

"Yes that is true, but your apartment and family is in Mississippi."

Ted twisted his mouth as he thought for a second. "Well, nothing has to be decided tonight, and if you want to think about things-"

"How about we move to a brand new house in Mississippi?" Kourtney blurted out. As soon as she realized what she said her eyes widened.

"You want to move to Clinton?"

She simply shrugged. "Ted, when we visited Clinton, I loved it. Your family is so nice and wonderful and Clinton is beautiful!"

Ted nodded. "But what about your family?"

"Well I am sure my dad and sister will be sad that I will be moving, but who knows what will be happening with my mom. Plus, everyone can visit often too."

"Yeah that's true," Ted agreed. "So you really want to move in with me?"

"Uh…I just kind of blurted that out. I mean, maybe I can buy the house and you can keep the apartment, or I can even find another apartment in the same building or something. Or-"

"Baby," Ted finally interrupted, placing a finger on her lips. "Living arrangements don't have to be decided tonight. Your moving to Clinton-that's good enough for me tonight."

"Ted, I am 3 months along! I want to make sure we know what's going on and settled in the new place at least by mid-July. I could easily go early or late! Plus we have to get the nursery set up. These next few months are going to fly by!"

"Kourt, I promise you that everything will be ready by the time the baby comes. You will be in your new place, a nursery will be set up and everything will be fine. Trust me."

She ultimately nodded after a few minutes of silence. "I'm sorry about the out burst. It just suddenly hit me that this will all happen before we know it, and I am a planner. I just want to make sure everything is ready."

"It will be. I promise," Ted re-assured her as they quickly kissed.

"You know, when we go back to my place tomorrow, maybe we should go ahead and tell my parents and sister right away."

"Ok and I agree. That way it isn't such a blow and they can get used to the idea. Do you want me to go with you?"

Kourtney stuck out her lower lip. "Please?"

Ted laughed out loud as they finally exited the car. "Yes I will go with you. I promise."


	17. Chapter 17

**A big thank you goes out to Tiffyxox, Vampirebaby13, I'mxAxRockstar, Sonib89, Xandman216, Skillet's Lady Goddess, RKOsgirl92 and KimmieCena for the awesome reviews!**

"Ted, I think I am going to be sick," Kourtney announced as she paced the kitchen in her town house the next evening.

"Kourt, I think your just nervous," he said from his seat at the dining room table. "Why are you so nervous?"

She shrugged as she took a sip of water. "I don't know. I'm a nervous nelly, and I always have been. I'm just afraid I am going to be disowned after we tell them the news."

"Why would your parents disown you for moving? No offense honey, but if they did do that or say something crazy, they are nuts."

Kourtney only nodded as she sat next to her boyfriend. Ted then leaned forward and grabbed her hands. "I'll tell you what, after your parents and sister leave, how about we go baby shopping? That will help clear your mind."

"How can we go shopping? We don't even know where I am going to live, and don't know the gender of the baby."

Ted twisted his mouth in thought. "Well, we can get a crib and mattress, stroller, changing table and dresser. Then if you want, we can have them shipped to either my parents house or my apartment."

"I like that idea," she finally smiled. "As long as you stay sane through my pregnancy, we will all be good!"

"And to make another point, don't worry about anything. Everything will work out-that includes baby shopping and moving. Everything happens for a reason."

Kourtney nodded as they quickly kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too Kourtney," he replied, crashing his lips upon hers again.

As Ted cradled his girlfriend's cheek, deepening the kiss, the doorbell rang. Kourtney groaned as she stood up. "Well, here goes nothing," she announced heading for the door.

"Just remember what I told you," Ted said, following her into the living room.

Kourtney turned back and nodded, took a deep breath and opened the door. She smiled toward her parents and sister. "Hey guys!" she exclaimed.

"Hi sweetie," David said as he hugged his daughter.

"Your glowing!" Kara gushed as she also said hello to her sister.

Gina simply hugged her daughter. "So, what is so important you couldn't say something over the phone?" she asked as she looked into the living room. Deep down, it really bugged her that her husband and Kara were so friendly toward Ted.

"Ted, how's wrestling going?" David asked as he and Ted both sat on the couch.

"Pretty good. I think a lot of people were impressed with my match against Sheamus the other night on Raw."

"Mom, dad, Kara…Ted and I would like to tell you guys something," Kourtney announced, changing the subject. She then took the third seat on the couch, and linked hands with the WWE superstar.

"Are you guys finally engaged?" Gina asked enthusiastically.

Kourtney turned toward her mom with a death glare plastered on her face. Ted nervously chuckled. "Mrs. Hammond, we aren't there yet, but I'm sure one day it will happen. But, we wanted to tell you guys that Kourtney is moving to Mississippi."

"You are?" Kara asked, obviously saddened by the news.

She nodded. "Yep, I am. Ted and I have either decided to buy a house together or find me an apartment, town house or something. This way, we can be near each other and raise the baby together."

"Why Mississippi?" David asked. Kourtney instantly noticed the saddened tone in his voice.

"When Ted took me to visit….I don't know, I just liked the area immediately. Ted is also settled, and lives close to his family."

"Well, what about your family, Kourtney?" Gina asked. "Most of your family is here in Dallas. You would be so far away from your parents and sister!"

"You guys are more than welcome to visit anytime," Kourtney said. "And before you ask mom, Ted didn't put me up to this. It was my decision."

"When are you leaving?" Kara asked.

"I'm not really sure yet. We just decided this last night."

"And Ted, what do you think about this?" David asked.

Ted shrugged. "We started talking about the subject last night, and I told Kourtney from the start it was her decision. If she would have asked, I would have moved to Dallas. But, she decided on Clinton. And like Kourtney said, we are probably going to buy a house together in the long run, but I think she wants to find something to rent first."

"And what if Kourtney wants to move into your place?" Gina asked. "What would you say then?"

"That's Kourtney's decision," Ted answered as he glanced toward his girlfriend. "If that is something she decides when the time comes, I will support it."

"Well I am sure going to miss you," Kara finally said as she stood and gave her little sister a hug. "And let me know when it's time to start packing. I will be more than glad to help."

"And I will too," David said.

"Thank you daddy," Kourtney said as she looked toward her mom. "Mom? What's your opinion?"

Gina stood up from her chair. "Is this move a done deal? Is there anything that could change your mind?"

Kourtney slowly shook her head. "No there isn't anything that could change my mind. It's set."

"Then, I have nothing to say. Kourtney, you are a grown woman and perfectly capable of making your own decisions."

Later on that evening after an early dinner, Ted and Kourtney were wondering around the local baby store in the mall. Even after picking out a dark oak crib, mattress and other furniture, Ted noticed how bummed Kourtney looked. She didn't look like she was having any fun at all.

"Baby, what's the matter?" he asked as they stopped in front of strollers.

"Nothing is wrong. Why do you think that?"

"Hmm…maybe it's because you've not said anything for like the past half hour. Does this have anything to do with your mom?"

As Kourtney glanced toward Ted and looked into his eyes, she playfully rolled her eyes. "You know me all to well. And I'm sorry to be such a fun sucker but….I don't know. I guess I just expected her to react a lot better."

"I'm not really surprised," Ted muttered.

"What was that?"

"Oh come on Kourt, think about it. Look how she acted at dinner. She obviously has something against me for some reason. I'm not surprised she's upset that your moving away. Your moving with the enemy!"

"Ok, I wouldn't necessarily put it in those words," Kourtney said.

"Bottom line Kourtney, are you happy with your decision?" Ted asked, grabbing her hands.

She nodded. "Yes I am."

"Do you regret the decision?"

"No I don't."

Ted then shrugged. "Then why do you care what other people think? It's our lives and our decision."

Kourtney then scrunched her eyebrows. "You know, your right. I don't know why I'm worried about what other's think. I always have, and I honestly don't know why."

"That's my girl," Ted gushed as he kissed Kourtney's temple. "Just remember, as long as we're ok, that's all that matters. We can't please everyone."

Kourtney nodded as they quickly kissed and then turned back towards the strollers. After they picked out everything, they made arrangements to have the furniture sent to Ted's apartment in Clinton. After walking out of the store, Ted and Kourtney walked into the main part of the mall.

"Teddy, I'll be right back," Kourtney said as they stopped in front of a jewelry store. "I need to use the rest room."

He nodded. "Ok. I'm going to look at some tennis shoes so just meet me in Payless."

Kourtney agreed as she started walking on her own. Ted stood in the middle of the hallway for a second, and then gave the jewelry store another look. He ultimately decided to check things out.

As Ted began to scan case after case of the diamond engagement rings, he began to feel overwhelmed. He knew he loved Kourtney more than anything, and knew that he wanted to spend his life with her. But there was still one problem, and his name was John Morrison. With them just becoming official after a month of dating, Ted didn't know if she was completely over the Shaman of Sexy, or if she was going to be ready for marriage sometime down the road. Ted knew one thing-he loved Kourtney, and wanted to make the mother of his child his bride one day.

"Can I help you sir?" a sales associate asked, breaking Ted's thoughts.

Ted politely smiled. "No thanks, I'm just looking. Trying to get ideas for the future."

"I see. Your girlfriend is very lucky your thinking ahead. Please let us know if there is anything we can help with."

Ted nodded as the woman walked away. As Kourtney walked back toward the shoe store, she couldn't see Ted, but as she grabbed her cell phone from her purse, it was then realized that Ted was in the store across the hall.

"Hey Teddy," she called, walking in. Ted's head immediately jerked up, trying to find an excuse as to why he was in that store. "What are you doing here?"

Thinking for a moment as he ran his hand over his mouth, a sudden idea came into his mind. "Well your birthday and Mother's day will be here in a few months. I just came in here to get ideas," he smiled.

Kourtney looked at her boyfriend for a second, and ultimately accepted his answer. "Ok, if you say so," she winked as she looked at the case Ted was in front of.

"Oh that's pretty," she said, pointing to a ½ carat princess cut diamond on a diamond band. "I love princess cut and emerald cut too. Always beautiful rings," Kourtney said as they linked arms.

Ted only smiled as they walked out of the store. He was glad Kourtney casually pointed to some rings in that case-definitely gave him some ideas for the future.


	18. Chapter 18

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed the story! You guys are really awesome!**

**A/N: Ok between this 2 songs, which one do you guys like better: 2 is Better than 1 by Boys Like Girls, or Only You Can Love Me This Way by Keith Urban. It's going to pertain to a future chapter and can't decide between two of my favorite songs. Thanks in advance for your help!**

A couple of months past since the night Ted and Kourtney told her parents about the move. It was now the middle of April and Kourtney was just a little over 5 months into her pregnancy. Although she was showing, she only sported a slight baby bump and Ted was loving every minute. To him, Kourtney was beautiful no matter what, but thought she was even more gorgeous pregnant.

Ted also continued touring and Kourtney was back to work. Although she would get the frequent death glares from Melina, both her and John kept their distance. Melina even had another girl do her make up before shows.

Kourtney's due date was slowly approaching, and Stephanie gave the couple the week off so they could finally go house/apartment hunting in Clinton as well as attend the ultrasound appointment that would tell them the sex of their baby.

"Teddy, what do you think of the name Grace?" Kourtney asked as they drove toward a house to look at. The realtor was already waiting for them.

He shrugged. "It's ok."

"I think it's adorable! We could call her Gracie!"

"Gracie DiBiase," he repeated out loud. "Kourt, it almost sounds like it rhymes."

"Alright, what do you suggest?"

Ted pursed his lips in thought. "How about Brianna?"

"It's alright."

"Boy it's a good thing we have a boys name picked out," Ted stated as he pulled into the driveway.

Kourtney nodded.

"Braden Michael DiBiase. I love the sound of it," she gushed as they got out of the car and headed toward the front door.

Ted chuckled. "Baby, are you sure about buying the house already?" he asked, changing the subject. "We can easily get you moved into an apartment or something for now."

"I know, but I just like the idea of a house. That way, we don't have to move again and we know that there will be plenty of room for everyone."

Just as Ted was about to respond, they both noticed the realtor walking out the front door. "Hello Mr. DiBiase, Ms. Hammond," she exclaimed, shaking their hands. "Thank you so much for coming out. What do you think so far?"

"It's beautiful," Kourtney said as Ted nodded, they both looking around the front yard.

The house was a big brick mansion in a gated community outside of Clinton with dark green shutters and big windows. Kourtney instantly noticed the big bay window in the living room and instantly felt safe. One of their main requirements was something secluded or in a gated community, especially since Ted was a WWE superstar on the rise.

"Now I read your list of wants like big kitchen, nice open floor plan and big bedrooms," the realtor, Jean stated as the three adults walked through the front door. "I think you'll find the house to your liking."

Ted and Kourtney's jaws literally dropped. The ceilings were high and right in front of them was a grand staircase. To the left was a big open living room that walked right into the kitchen. The kitchen was big as well, with a huge island and room for a dining room table and small breakfast nook. The French doors complimented the room nicely and had a great view of the fenced backyard. There was a small bathroom around the corner of the stair case, and on the right side was a room being used as a library.

"It's beautiful," Kourtney said once again as they all headed upstairs.

Right off the stair case was the main bathroom and there several doors on either side. Kourtney quickly realized they were either bedroom doors or hall closets. "I will let you two look around up here and I will be downstairs if you have questions," Jean said as she walked away.

"Well baby, what do you think?" Ted asked once they were alone.

"I love it. It's so big and beautiful, but I've seen the price tag. I can't afford it on my paychecks," she said sadly. "Maybe your right-maybe I should start out with an apartment first," Kourtney said as she began walking out of the master bedroom.

Ted gently pulled on her arm to bring her closer. "Do you really like this house?"

She nodded. "I think our son or daughter would love it too, but like I said it's too expensive."

"What if…I offered to buy it?"

Kourtney's eyes widened. "Y-You would do that?" she stuttered. "But Ted you don't have to."

"I know, but if this is where you want us to raise our child, then that is what we are going to do. I like this house too, and I want my family to only have the best."

"You consider me family?" she asked, softly smiling.

He nodded. "Of course I do. Kourtney, you are having my baby and I know it's too soon now, but I know I want to spend forever with you. So if you want this house, all you have to do is say so."

Kourtney giggled as she jumped into Ted's arms. "I want this house," she said shyly.

Ted nodded as they kissed once more. "Ok then, we will get this house. Let's go talk to Jean, and make an offer."

The next morning, Ted and Kourtney waited patiently at a local doctor office. Since she was a new patient, there were several more papers to fill out. "Man, I never figured I would have to sign my life away to have a baby here," Kourtney said.

Ted chuckled. "Do you want to find out the sex of the baby?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "At first I did, but now that I am here…I don't know. If you find out at birth, that is like the ultimate surprise. What about you? Do you want to find out?"

"Kind of, but if you don't want to we don't have to."

Kourtney smiled as she handed Ted a clipboard of papers. "Will you bring this to the receptionist please?"

"Sure," he agreed as he stood up.

About 15 minutes later, Kourtney's name was called and the couple followed the nurse to a back exam room. "So, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"Pretty good. I can't complain."

"Good. I just need to take your blood pressure. Are you concerned with anything?" the nurse asked.

"Nope not really. Everything has been pretty calm as of right now."

The nurse nodded. "And your blood pressure is good," she stated as she wrote down some notes. "All right, Dr. Morgan will be in soon."

Within fifteen minutes, a tall woman came in the room, pushing a sonogram machine in front of her. "Hello Kourtney. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you to," she agreed. "This is my boyfriend Ted."

Dr. Morgan and Ted exchanged hellos, and soon instructed Kourtney to lie on the examination table. She then turned on the machine and squirted the cold jelly on her belly.

"Alright and there is your baby," Dr. Morgan said pointing to the screen. Kourtney giggled as Ted grabbed her hand. "It looks nice and healthy and your measuring perfectly. The baby looks to have a strong heart beat as well."

"That's good to hear," Kourtney said.

"There is just one baby right?" Ted cautiously asked.

Dr. Morgan smiled at the expectant father. "Yes there is just one baby," she said as Ted let out a sigh of relief. "I can go ahead and print off several pictures. Do you want to know the sex?"

Ted and Kourtney exchanged looks. "It's up to you," she said.

He was silent for a second. "No, I don't think so."

"Alright," Dr. Morgan said as she wrote down some notes in her folder and shut the file. As she set it down on her desk, a voice over an intercom stated there was a phone call waiting for her. "Oh I'm sorry, I need to get that," she said as she stood. "I will be right back."

Dr. Morgan accidentally left the file on the small desk.

Kourtney cleaned the cold jelly off her belly and sat up with the help of Ted. She then pointed to pictures of babies on the wall behind them. "So, do you think those are pictures of babies Dr. Morgan has delivered?"

Ted shrugged as he turned his back toward his girlfriend and inspected closer. "I'm not sure, but probably."

As Ted kept his back turned, Kourtney tried opening the file coyly. Just as words became visible, Ted happen to turn back around and quickly stopped her. "Are you peaking Ms. Hammond?" he joked.

"I couldn't help it. My curiosity got the best of me. Besides is it so wrong to know the gender of our child?"

"You were the one who said it was the ultimate surprise, but I am not going to stop you. If you want to know, then you can go ahead and look."

Although it was tempting, Kourtney pushed the chart further. "No, I'm not going to peak. Are you going to peak?"

Ted shook his head. "Nope."

As they drove back to Ted's apartment, Kourtney kept thinking of names for the baby. "You know what?" she finally stated.

"What?"

"I think I am really starting to like the name Brianna."

Ted raised an eyebrow. "You do? But earlier you weren't too sure on the name."

"I know, but I think the name Brianna Marie DiBiase just…flows. I think it's really, really cute!"

"Are you just saying this because you know the sex? Did you see the writing even though you said you didn't?" Ted asked smiling.

"No I swear I don't know," she giggled. "I just really like the name!"

Later on that afternoon, Kourtney was still at Ted's apartment relaxing and watching television. Just as she was about to call Ted's name, he walked into the room with a knowing smile upon his face.

"What's up with that smile?" Kourtney laughed.

"You do know, don't you?"

"Know what?"

"You knew that we are having a girl and that is why you picked out the name Brianna. It's ok if you couldn't help yourself."

Her eyes widened as she stood up. "W-We are having a girl!" she exclaimed.

Ted also stood. "Wait a second, you really didn't know?"

"No, I told you I didn't. But who cares anymore, we are having a girl!" she exclaimed once more as she jumped into Ted's arms.


	19. Chapter 19

**A big thank you goes out to everyone who reviewed and alerted the story! You guys are awesome and it's definitely appreciated it!**

**A/N: Sorry it's kind of short-just a filler chapter.**

The following Monday, Ted and Kourtney walked hand in hand into the arena in Dallas, but both had other things on their minds. The day they saw their dream house, Ted had made an offer to the realtor, Jean, but like any other offer the owner came back with a counter offer. Now it was just a waiting game-waiting to see if the owner accepted the offer and waiting to see if they were now the owners of a brand new home.

"Teddy, I'm going to go ahead and set up the make up station," Kourtney said as they approached the area. As she let the big duffel bag drop to the ground, Ted noticed the wince of pain. He of course offered to carry it, but Kourtney declined.

"Does your back hurt? I told you that I could have carried the bag," Ted exclaimed as he began to rub her shoulders and upper back.

"I know, but I'm not completely helpless. When I am closer to my due date, I'd probably have let you, but for know I am perfectly capable," she explained, sounding a little irritated.

"I'm sorry, I just want to make sure your ok," Ted said as he kissed her cheek from behind. "I love you."

"I love you too Ted."

He then turned Kourtney around kissed her softly. "Alright, I have a meeting with Steph soon so I'm going to drop off my luggage in my locker room and then go from there. I will also have my phone on me, just in case."

Kourtney nodded. "Ok, I'll see you soon."

As Ted began to walk away, Kourtney watched him for a moment and noticed he got a phone call and continued talking as he rounded a corner. She silently prayed it was their realtor with good news.

"Hi Kourtney."

The sound of the voice broke her thoughts and as Kourtney turned around, she was surprised to see the person in front of her.

"H-Hi John."

"Hey," he replied softly, waving small like. For a few moments, the former couple were silent, and the silence was beginning to get awkward. "So…how are you doing?" he finally asked.

She nodded. "Pretty good, I can't complain. Listen, not that I'm not happy to see you or anything, but why are you here? We've passed each other for several months and barely said anything. So, why are you here now?"

John took a deep breath. "Uh, I just wanted to apologize…again."

Kourtney scrunched her eyebrows. "Apologize? For what?"

"Not long after you and I broke up, Melina and I gave things another go. Well, only a couple of weeks ago did I find out that she was cheating on me behind my back-with Batista."

"Does it really surprise you?" Kourtney asked. "I mean, she was the mistress while you were with me."

"I know, and I'm not looking for sympathy. Like you've said in the past, I made my bed and now have to lay in it. Now I know how you felt when you caught me and Melina. I'm sorry."

Kourtney was silent for a moment. "Like I said, it doesn't surprise me that she did something like that. It just proves the saying is correct-once a cheater, always a cheater. And I appreciate you apologizing, but I have moved on. I love Ted and I want to be with him."

John nodded. "Just for the record, I wasn't trying to break you guys up. But, I promise from now on, I'll leave you alone," he said as he walked away.

She silently breathed a sigh of relief as she began to un-pack her duffel. Not even five minutes later, Kourtney heard rustling behind her. When she turned around, she was surprised to see Melina getting comfortable in her chair.

"What are you doing here?"

She shrugged. "Hello you are a make up artist, and I am the diva that needs my make up done. Do the math," she said sarcastically.

"But the show doesn't start for like another couple of hours."

"I need to go meet someone, so if you don't mind just please shut up and do it!"

At first, Kourtney picked up her bag of foundation colors but then just as quickly set it back down. "No, I'm not going to do your make up so you can go fuck with Batista!"

"Excuse me!" Melina shrilled as she stood up.

"I am not going to put make up on your bitch face so you can go fuck with Batista! Yeah, John was just here and told me how you were fucking around on him. Now, I suggest leaving my make up station before I give you a black eye, and making you look like a clown!"

"Is there a problem Kourtney?" Eve asked as she and Maryse walked up behind Melina.

Kourtney shook her head no. "No, thank you but there isn't. I was just politely asking Melina to leave me alone before I give her a black eye."

"Now don't get yourself in a situation you can't defend yourself in," Maryse said, pointing to her friend's baby bump. "You just leave it to us and you take care of our niece."

She giggled. "You must have run into Ted."

Eve smiled. "Yes we did, and we are very excited for you guys! As for Melina…we'll see you in the ring!"

Melina squealed her high pitch squeal and stormed off, leaving the friends giggling. Ted soon came walking up to the group, and chuckled himself as he watched the scene in front of him.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing, just girl stuff," Kourtney said as she kissed his cheek. She knew not to go into details on John's visit-there was no need of him getting jealous.

"Ok if you say so. By the way, I received a very important phone call just a minute ago," Ted began as Kourtney's eyes widened. "We are now the proud owners of that big beautiful house in Clinton!"

A mix of emotions rushed over her as Kourtney covered her mouth in shock and tears began falling from her eyes. "W-We got it!" she stuttered as Ted nodded once again. "Your not messing with me, are you?"

"No, of course I'm not, that would be a little cruel," he said as Kourtney jumped into his arms.

"Oh my gosh, I am so excited!" she said as they quickly kissed. "I love you!"

Ted smirked. "I love you too baby."

Over the next couple of days, Kourtney was busy gathering boxes and packing. On that Thursday, the make up artist and her sister, along with Eve and Barbie, were busy packing up the last of everything.

"Ok, I think that's it," Kourtney said as she watched Eve bring one last box downstairs. It was surreal to see her small house so empty. All the furniture was already on the loading truck and one by one, the moving men filed into the house and began to grab boxes.

"I can't wait to see your house," Kara exclaimed as she taped a box shut. "Just the way you described it, it sounds beautiful!"

Kourtney nodded. "It is beautiful, and you have to visit like all the time! I can't wait till the whole process is done-I am exhausted."

"Why didn't Ted come?" Eve asked.

"Since he's the one who is technically buying the house, he is signing the papers and getting the keys. He's going to meet me at the airport tomorrow morning."

Eve nodded as everyone noticed how quiet Kara had become. "You know, it's going to be weird not coming over here every week to get your mail and things."

"Hey, it's not like we're never going to see each other again. You are welcome to visit anytime, and you already have a copy of the WWE schedule so you'll know when we are and aren't home. Plus, I'm not able to fly overseas anymore and soon won't be able to fly period. I'm definitely going to need you around to keep me company!"

Kara giggled. "Can I still visit when mom and dad drive me nuts?"

"You can come especially when mom and dad drive you nuts," Kourtney answered as she wrapped her sister in a hug. "Besides you never know when you will meet the man of your dreams!" she giggled.

Early that next morning, Kourtney grew more and more excited as the taxi drove her to the airport. The previous day, the movers hooked her SUV to the truck and although Kara offered, she didn't want anyone to take her. Most of her clothing had already been on it's way to Mississippi, so all she had was a small carry-on bag and went quickly through the lines. She liked how it went so fast. As she settled in her airplane seat, Kourtney smiled. She was excited to begin this new chapter in her life with Ted and in a way was happy to be leaving Texas. It wasn't because of her family, but because she spent so many memories with John. Those needed to be pushed aside now, and definitely wanted to spend her time making new memories with Ted-especially since the baby was on the way. The plane soon took off, and several thoughts crossed through Kourtney's mind. There was so much she wanted to say, but didn't know if it was the right time or right moment. There was only one way to find out…


	20. Chapter 20

**I want to thank Tiffyxox, Happygolucky103, Neurotic-Idealist, XxDanielle-NicolexX, Skillet's Lady Goddess, AngelRose82, Sonib89, I'mxAxRockstar, ashmarie, Xandman216, Hailey Egan, KimmieCena, and RKOsgirl92 for the awesome reviews! You guys are the best!**

For Kourtney, the plane ride passed rather quickly and soon landed at the airport near Clinton. As soon as she stepped into the lobby, she instantly began looking for Ted. The airport terminal was relatively slow, so at first she didn't find him, and was hurt that he would forget about her.

"Excuse me miss, you look like my incredibly beautiful girlfriend."

Kourtney giggled as she turned around, and instantly jumped into Ted's arms. "I was beginning to think you had forgotten about me."

"I would never do that," he replied, wrapping his arms tighter. "I'll admit I'm running a few minutes behind because I couldn't find a decent parking spot, but I wouldn't forget about you."

Ted then pulled his girlfriend closer and softly kissed her. "Are you ready to get out of here?"

"Absolutely!"

The drive was semi-quiet, but Ted just figured it was because of Kourtney being tired from the flight. Once the couple got into Clinton, Ted didn't make the usual turn to go to his apartment building. And Kourtney noticed.

"Teddy, where are we going?"

"To the house. I have a surprise for you there."

"Oh, can't this wait until this afternoon or something? I'm very tired and just need a little nap," Kourtney whined.

Ted giggled as he grabbed her hand. "Don't worry baby, it won't take too long I promise. And after you see your surprise, you can take as long a nap as you want."

She sighed, fully knowing there was no arguing with him. "Ok."

About 10 minutes later, Ted and Kourtney were walking up their sidewalk, standing in front of the front door. "Ok, you need to close your eyes," he instructed.

"Are you serious?"

He nodded. "Yep," he simply said as he covered her brown eyes with his hand. Ted then un-locked the door and helped Kourtney walk inside. They walked through the front entrance, and he made sure she was standing in front of the staircase. "Ok, you can open them," he said, lifting his hand.

Kourtney opened her eyes, and literally gasped out loud, her jaw dropping. Originally, she had expected to see boxes all over. But instead, she saw everything un-packed and furniture in it's place.

"Oh my God," she exclaimed, walking from room to room.

"Come on, there is one more thing to see," Ted announced as he grabbed Kourtney's hand. He then led her to the bedroom across from the master bedroom, the room intended to be the nursery. Simply smiling, he opened the door to expose his work.

The tears really began flowing from Kourtney's eyes. Inside the changing table and dresser were put together and put against the same wall. The room was painted soft pink with ivory curtains. She then saw the crib against the wall closest to the door, and it was put together perfectly. Kourtney then glanced toward Ted, who was leaning against the open door frame. She walked up to him, kissing him passionately.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" he asked, rubbing the small of her back.

"For the baby's room, for the house…no one has ever done something so nice for me in my life. You are amazing," Kourtney said as she pecked Ted's lips again. "I love you."

"I love you," Ted replied as he kissed her forehead. "The truck got here by early evening, and that's when I got the idea in my head. I wanted you to have one less thing to worry about when you got into town. So I called my parents, Brett and Leah and a couple of my friends to help out. Everyone basically stayed all night and helped re-arrange furniture, un-pack boxes or helped in the baby's room. That was another reason I was a few minutes behind-that damn crib didn't want to be put together."

"So you haven't slept at all?"

Ted shook his head. "Nope, like I said I wanted to make sure everything was done when you arrived. Now the only thing we didn't touch was your clothes and shoes. I didn't know if you wanted them in the closet in a particular order or something, so they are still in the suitcases by the bedroom door."

She nodded. "I-I still can't believe you did this," she said as a thought came back into her head. The thought she kept thinking about the whole plane ride. "But you know, there is something missing."

"What is it babe?" Ted asked, scrunching his eyebrows together.

"Your stuff," Kourtney smiled.

"My stuff?" he repeated.

Kourtney nodded. "Yeah, your stuff. Listen, I know that we agreed to live apart for awhile, but I may be starting to re-think things."

"Are you sure baby? I mean, I know we haven't been together all that long, and there is the whole issue of John not leaving you alone-"

"There is no issue with John," Kourtney interrupted. "My relationship with him was done along time ago, I was just too blind to see it. I am over him, and don't want anything else to do with him. What I do know is that I love you and you moving in here with me and our daughter is what I want. Creating new memories here in Clinton is important, and I don't want it to be just me and the baby. I want it to be you, me and the baby. What do you say?"

Ted then leaned down and hungrily kissed Kourtney, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist but at the same time being careful not to hurt her. "I say…I want all of that too. I want to be here with you and the baby, the memories, everything. I say…after a quick nap we should go pack up my stuff."

Kourtney giggled. "I like that idea."

That afternoon, once again with the help of Ted's parents and Brett and Leah, everyone headed over to Ted's apartment and re-used the boxes from Kourtney, and began packing.

"Don't even think about lifting that heavy box," Ted said as he watched Kourtney crouch down.

She then stood back up. "You know, I am capable of lifting things," she smiled.

"I know you are, but you are also five months pregnant, almost six. I don't want to risk you hurting yourself or the baby."

"Well what do you expect me to do then because I am not going to sit on my ass all night."

"I don't want you to. You could pack boxes or go through the empty rooms and make sure nothing is getting left behind. I'm not trying to sound like a dick or anything, but I don't want to see you getting hurt and being on bed rest or something. I'm asking nicely, please don't lift any heavy boxes."

Kourtney could see the concern in his eyes and knew he was right. "Ok, I won't lift anything heavy. I promise!"

"Thank you," Ted replied as they quickly kissed.

Everyone once again pulled an all nighter, and by late in the evening all of Ted's things were in the house. Because his furniture was older and less nice looking than Kourtney's, Ted Sr. and Melanie were happy to put the furniture in storage for now until a final decision was made as to what to do with it.

After everyone left, Ted and Kourtney collapsed on the couch. They both were so tired they could barely move.

"I don't even think I could get up the stairs to go to bed," she whispered.

Ted wrapped an arm tighter around Kourtney's shoulders. "I have an idea," he said. He pulled the blanket from behind them, and the both of them put their feet up on the coffee table. He then wrapped the blanket securely around them.

"How's this?" he asked.

Kourtney snuggled closer to Ted. "Absolutely perfect," she replied as he kissed the top of her head.

Within moments, Ted heard his girlfriend contently sigh and smirked as he watched her sleep. After kissing her once more, he also leaned his head back and fell asleep as well.


	21. Chapter 21

**A big thank you goes out to Alexandria M, Xandman216, KimmieCena, ashmarie, XxDanielleNicolexX, I'mxAxRockstar, RKOsgirl92, Sonib89, Happygolucky103, Neurotic-Idealist, Mattaggot, Tiffyxox, vipergirl86, Hailey Egan and Skillet's Lady Goddess for the awesome reviews!**

**A/N: I think this is the chapter you've all been waiting for! Enjoy!**

Several months past since Ted and Kourtney moved in together, and things had been going well. It was now a week before Kourtney's due date and she and Ted were busy trying to finish up any last minute preparations for the baby. Thankfully, neither had to worry about the WWE. When she was eight months, the make up artist was given orders not to travel just in case of premature labor. While Ted was away, Kourtney made sure everything in the nursery was in order and if they didn't have something, she went out and bought it.

Ted was officially on paternity leave as well. The pay per view, Money in the Bank, was only a few weeks ago and it was decided for Ted to fake a knee injury so he could be written out of the storylines. He wanted to take as much time off as possible, so at the moment it would like he was set to return in November at the Survivor Series pay per view. Ted was happy about it, that way he could spend a good three months with his baby and girlfriend.

It was a Monday morning, July 26 and as Ted glanced toward Kourtney, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her. They were at their weekly doctor appointment, and both hoping for news that she could go any day. In the last few weeks, the baby dropped considerably, causing discomfort to Kourtney as she walked, layed down or anything she did in general.

"I am so sick of being pregnant," Kourtney squealed, breaking Ted's thoughts. "God I just want this baby out."

Ted took a hold of her hand. "She will come soon, I promise. By the way, have I told you how beautiful you look?" he asked.

Kourtney raised an eyebrow. "Beautiful? Ted, how can I look beautiful? I look like freaking Frosty the Snowman."

He said nothing as he squeezed the hand he was holding. Because she was uncomfortable, Kourtney had also grown moody and Ted learned to take in stride. He let it go in one ear and out the other.

"Well even if that were true, you would still be more beautiful than Frosty the Snowman," he smiled as Kourtney sent a death glare his way. "So, mom and dad invited us over for dinner tonight. How does that sound?" he asked, changing the subject.

She shrugged. "That's fine I guess. Anything to get me out of the kitchen."

"Kourtney Hammond," a nurse called.

"Finally," she muttered as Ted helped her up.

Within 15 minutes, the doctor finally walked in the door. "Hi Kourtney, hello Ted. How are you feeling today?"

"Like a beached whale…like Frosty the Snowman…" Kourtney said.

"Needless to say, we are ready for the baby to come," Ted said.

Dr. Morgan smiled. "I don't blame you, the last few weeks of pregnancy are always the hardest. Now, Kourtney why don't you lay down on the examination table and we'll see if you've made any progress."

She did as she was asked, and Ted took a seat by her head. "Ok…your about 25% efaced, and 1 centimeter dilated."

"What does efaced mean?" Ted asked.

"Efaced basically means stretched. Like Kourtney has to be 100% efaced and 10 centimeters dilated before your baby can be delivered."

"Do you think I will go early?" Kourtney asked as she sat up.

"It could happen, but not likely. Your on the low end of being efaced and dilated, and we'll be making sure to keep a close eye on you. First time mothers tend to go late sometimes with their first baby."

Kourtney then burst into tears. "I just want this baby out! I am so sick of being pregnant!"

"There are some things you can try at home to help bring labor on," Dr. Morgan suggested as Ted wrapped an arm around Kourtney's shoulder. "You could take long walks, as long as your comfortable and eating spicy foods can help as well. A lot of people have also told me that sexual intercourse can help as well."

After they left the doctors office, Ted and Kourtney decided to walk a few laps around the mall. After two laps, Kourtney was starting to grow tired so they decided to have lunch at the food court. She made sure to order from the Mexican food stand, and made certain extra hot sauce was on everything.

"I didn't think you liked hot sauce," Ted commented.

She shrugged as she took another bite of her taco. "I never really did, but if it helps get the baby out, I will force it down if I have to!"

That evening, both were getting ready to go to dinner at Ted's parents and as he walked into the bedroom, faint crying could be heard from Kourtney's closet.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked, opening the door.

There stood Kourtney in a pair of maternity capris and bra. "I can't find anything to wear. Nothing fits!"

"Baby, I'm sure that's not the case. How about this," he asked, holding up a brown sequined tank top.

Kourtney put it on and pointed to her slightly exposed belly. "See! I am just too damn fat!"

Ted thought for a moment. Should he try something else or should he say it doesn't look bad. "I have an idea," he finally stated, leaving the closet.

When he returned a few moments later, Kourtney was once again in her bra and the tank top was thrown to the floor. "Try this," he said, handing her his Legacy t-shirt. She put it on and it was a perfect fit, even a little too big.

"You look great," Ted stated.

"Won't everyone know it's your t-shirt though?"

Ted shrugged. "Not really. I know you have your other WWE shirts, so if someone asks you can just say you ordered one in a bigger size so you can wear it while pregnant. Besides, you've worn my shirts to bed before. This isn't any different."

Kourtney inspected herself one more time in the full length mirror. It really didn't look all that bad. Saying nothing, she simply slipped on some black flip flops. "Thank you Teddy," she said quietly as she hugged him. "I will be normal one day right?"

"Of course you will!" he exclaimed, rubbing the small of her back. _I hope_, he thought. Without thinking, he then let out a small smirk.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I promise," he smiled and then kissed her forehead.

A week came and went, and there was still no activity with the baby. Kara flew in to Clinton so she could be there when her new niece finally made her appearance. The next day, Ted arranged with Kara to take Kourtney out of the house for a couple of hours, just to walk around with the idea of starting labor. He bustled around the house, hoping to get his surprise ready in time. When he heard the front door open, a sudden rush of nervousness over took him.

When Kara and Kourtney walked in the living room, both girls jaws dropped. There were three big bouquets of flowers placed in clear vases all around and Ted stood in front of the fireplace, dressed in a nice dress shirt and khakis.

"I think I will just head upstairs," Kara said smiling, walking away quickly.

"W-What's all this?" Kourtney stuttered, as she walked closer to her boyfriend.

"I want to surprise you. Do you like it so far?"

"The room is beautiful," she agreed as Ted wrapped his arms around her waist. "Can I say something though?"

"What's that baby?"

"How about we take my surprise upstairs, and you know…have sex," Kourtney casually said.

Ted chuckled. "Why do you want to have sex right now?"

She groaned. "Ted I am so sick of being pregnant. I am already one day late, who knows how much longer I will go! Come on, you can think of me as a ketchup bottle!"

Ted scrunched his eyebrows together. "A ketchup bottle?"

"Yeah. You know, you have to bang on the end a few times to get something to come out!" she exclaimed as Ted instantly started laughing, breaking the embrace. "Oh come on Ted, you started this," she said pointing to her belly. "Now it's only right to finish it!"

"Ok, I'm sorry for laughing," he stated before cradling her face, placing a bruising kiss upon her lips. "I promise I have something to say and once it's said we can celebrate."

Kourtney simply nodded as he began. "You know your favorite song, _Only You Can Love Me This Way_ by Keith Urban," he stated as Kourtney nodded again. "Well I felt like his lyrics mimic our relationship nicely."

"You think so?"

Ted nodded. "I know so. Because you are constantly on my mind, and if something gets to much, like work or something, your never far behind. No one could come close to you, and I know for a fact that no one could take your place," he trailed off.

As he took a step back and began to grab something from his pants pocket, Kourtney's eyes widened. She had a feeling what he was about to do, but didn't want to jump to the conclusion. Ted twirled the ring box in his hands for a second and suddenly Kourtney felt a gush between her legs.

"Oh my God," she exclaimed.

Ted looked up and expected to see Kourtney in tears and smiling. She was in tears, but instead grasping on to her belly and looking down. "Baby, are you ok?" he asked, instantly putting the box back into his pocket.

Kourtney looked up, one hand still on her stomach and he could see the small sign of excitement on her face. "I think my water just broke!"

**A/N: I watched the Friends episode yesterday where Rachel was about to go into labor, and she said the same things to Ross. It was kind of my inspiration for the end of the chapter!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A big thank you goes out to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter! You guys are so awesome!**

Ted's eyes widened as soon as Kourtney said she was in labor. "Ok, umm…don't panic," he finally said. "Uh, we need to get a bag packed and stuff. Let's go upstairs!" he exclaimed as he started darting up the stairs.

Kourtney giggled in amusement as she watched Ted run around the room and up the stairs. "Ted," she called.

"What? What is it? Are you ok?" he asked in a hurried voice at the top of the stairs.

"I have had a bag packed and the diaper bag packed for like a month. They are already in the car," she explained as another contraction came. Kourtney instantly grabbed her stomach.

"KARA!" Ted called as he once again darted down the stairs.

Within moments, Kara was also heading down the stairs. "So is a congratulations in order?" she smiled.

"Yes a congratulations is in order. I'm in labor!" Kourtney said as the contraction subsided.

"But I thought-"

"Let's not talk about that right now," Ted interrupted. "Will you help me get your sister to the car?"

Soon they were on the way to the hospital, and Kara timed the contractions from the back seat. "Ted, those contractions are like 5 minutes apart. I would hurry."

Ted only sped up and was weaving in and out of traffic, almost causing an accident. "Ted?" Kourtney calmly asked.

"What?"

"Do you want me to have this baby in the car?"

"Ummm…not particularly," he said smiling.

"Then I suggest you NOT DRIVE LIKE A MAD MAN," she yelled as once again another contraction hit.

"Do you want me to call your parents?" Kara asked Ted.

He then handed her his cell phone. "That would be great! And tell them to call Brett and Leah and Mike too."

"And call our parents," Kourtney instructed in between breaths.

Ted arrived at the hospital within minutes, and Kourtney was instantly taken to the labor and delivery. Once changed into a hospital gown, she was able to get comfortable in bed and the Pitosin was administered. She could instantly feel the pain begin to fade.

"Where is Kara?" she asked about fifteen minutes later.

"Since you can only have one person in the delivery room, Kara is in the waiting room," Ted explained. Kourtney nodded.

About another hour later, the contractions were beginning to come closer together and Kourtney was beginning to feel a lot of pressure and pain in her lower back. "It sounds as if Kourtney is feeling the effects of back labor," one nurse commented.

"How can I stop this?" Kourtney asked through tears.

"An epidural will help, and also your coach can rub your back and even some moms have said rolling a tennis ball is comforting too," another nurse said.

"I want the epidural!" Kourtney screamed as another contraction hit.

Ted instantly sat at the edge of the bed, helped his girlfriend sit up and began rubbing her back. "Does that help at all?"

"A little," she said quietly.

"Do you want mom to bring us up some tennis balls?"

Kourtney nodded. "Yes please call her."

Just then, the fetal monitor started beeping, and the nurse motioned for Ted to move aside. They laid Kourtney back down and put an oxygen mask on her face.

"What's going on?" Ted asked.

It was as if no one listened. Moments later, the beeping stopped and the baby's heart rate climbed back up.

"What happened?" Kourtney asked through the mask.

"It seems as if the baby didn't like you sitting up. For now, it would be best if you continued laying down, and we'll keep an extra eye on the monitor. For now everything looks ok," the nurse said as Ted and Kourtney both breathed a sigh of relief.

A few hours past, and it was now early evening. Kourtney had just gotten her epidural the hour before and was now resting. Ted hadn't left her side and as he grabbed her hand, he softly heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said quietly.

Ted's dad popped his head in the door way. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," he gestured.

"How's everything going?"

Ted shrugged. "Good. We had a little scare earlier with the baby's heart beat, but got that settled down quickly. Kourt just got her epidural an hour ago so now she's finally resting."

Ted Sr. patted his son's shoulder. "She will be here soon!"

The younger DiBiase nodded. "Dad…can I ask you a question? Do you think I'm even going to be a good dad?"

"Ted, you are going to be a great dad! This little girl is very lucky. Why are you doubting yourself?"

"I don't know," he answered. "I'm just nervous. I've never really been around babies before. What if I do something that will screw up this kid's life forever."

"Your only human," the elder DiBiase said. "You and Kourtney are going to make a lot of mistakes, but the both of you have your families behind you for support. And I have no doubt that no other child will receive more love. Fathers get paternity instincts just like mothers get maternity instincts."

Ted smirked as he looked up and nodded toward his dad. "Thanks dad," he said as he quickly hugged the older man.

About a half hour later, Kourtney woke up and some of the pressure returned because the epidural was wearing off. As a nurse prepared to check her progress, Kourtney silently prayed. She was more than ready.

"What are you thinking about baby?" Ted asked, stroking her forehead.

"I'm just ready to have this baby. I want to be done."

"Well it looks like your going to get your wish," the nurse commented as another went for the phone. "We are going to page Dr. Morgan, and your ready to deliver."

Kourtney burst into tears. "That is the best news I've heard all day."

Everything was set up in a matter of minutes. "Now Ted, your job is to encourage Kourtney as much as possible," Dr. Morgan said as she took a seat in front of the expectant mother.

He nodded as he grabbed her hand. "Ok, I can do that."

Dr. Morgan then took a look at the fetal monitor. "Ok Kourtney, your next contraction should be coming in about 30 seconds or so, and when I start to count I want you to push as hard as possible."

"Ok, I'll try," Kourtney said.

"And push, 1..2...3..."

"Come on baby, your doing great! You can do it," Ted encouraged.

Kourtney let out a breath for a second, but within moments, started pushing again. She felt ready to be done being pregnant and wanted her baby out.

"Good girl," Dr. Morgan said. "Your doing great!"

About ten minutes later, Kourtney pushed one final time and then the room filled with the joyous sounds of crying. She collapsed against her pillow and cried tears of joy as she listened to her daughter. "The baby sounds healthy!"

Ted snapped a few pictures as the nurses wiped and cleaned the baby. "She looks healthy and is absolutely beautiful," he said as walked back to Kourtney. He then kissed her softly. "I love you so much!"

"I love you too."

"Here is your daughter," Dr. Morgan said as she handed the tiny infant to the new parents. "She weighed 7lbs, 7 oz and 20 inches long and born at 6:54 pm. Does she have a name?"

Ted and Kourtney exchanged looks. "Not quite yet," Kourtney said.

"That's fine. For now, she will be called Baby Girl Hammond."

"Oh no. Dr. Morgan it should be Baby Girl DiBiase," Kourtney responded as the doctor nodded and walked away. "Ted, do you want to hold her?"

"Absolutely," he responded. Once the infant was in his arms, he inspected her carefully. She had his nose and lips and big head. As Ted leaned down and carefully kissed the top of her head, he knew that there was no denying that this was his daughter.

"I think she looks like you Ted," Kourtney whispered as she leaned her head against Ted's shoulder.

He nodded, wiping away a stray tear. "I agree. But she does have some of your features. She has your eyes."

Kourtney smiled. "So, what are we going to call this beautiful little girl?"

"You pick baby," Ted replied.

"How about Brianna Marie DiBiase?" Kourtney suggested.

Ted smirked as he looked over his shoulder. "I didn't think you liked that name."

"I've been thinking about it since we found out she was going to be a girl, and Brianna has grown on me. What do you think?"

"I think it sounds perfect. It fits her," he said as he handed Brianna back to Kourtney.

"I think you better go get everyone that is in the waiting room," Kourtney said after a few minutes of silence. "They are going to want to meet this beautiful little angel!"

Ted nodded. "Yeah your right, but do you think we could talk about something before I get them?"

Kourtney looked up from her daughter. "Sure. What's wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong," he re-assured her as he once again sat on the bed. "Well, do you remember how we were talking right before your water broke?"

"Yeah, and I'm sorry you weren't able to show me your surprise," Kourtney said.

"It's ok and I actually brought it with me."

"Y-You did?" Kourtney asked.

Ted nodded as he dug out the tiny box from his pants pocket. Once in view, her eyes widened. After all the hours of labor, Kourtney completely forgot about eyeing the jewelry box earlier in the day.

"Kourt, you are everything to me and I love you. Will you marry your baby's daddy?" he asked as he opened the box. Once the 2 carat emerald cut diamond was in view, Kourtney gasped out loud.

She looked at the ring for a second and then into Ted's eyes. She could see love, honesty and compassion. There was no question what her answer was. Kourtney then carefully pulled away her left arm from Brianna and looped it around Ted's neck.

"Yes! Yes I will marry my baby's daddy!"

Ted smirked as he passionately kissed his brand new fiance, and then slipped the ring on her finger. "I love you baby," Ted whispered.

"I love you too Ted."


	23. Chapter 23

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter! You guys are the best!**

**A/N: Ok, so Let's Be a Family is on the downfall, with only 2 chapters left after this. To everyone who has left a review, alerted the story or even read the story-you are awesome! Thank you!**

Ted and Kourtney continued kissing for a few moments, only to be interrupted by the sounds Brianna was making. They both giggled as they glanced down at their daughter. "So, do you think we should bring everyone in?" Kourtney finally asked. "They are probably on the edge of their seats waiting."

He chuckled. "Yeah that's probably a good idea. I will be back soon."

After kissing his fiance and daughter, Ted walked out of the room and headed toward the waiting room. He walked through a short hallway, and after opening the double doors, he saw his and Kourtney's family in view. Ted Sr. and Melanie were reading magazines, Kara was looking out the window and Brett was messing with his cell phone, Leah watching.

"It's a girl," Ted exclaimed, claiming everyone's attention. His family members then crowded around Ted to hear the details.

"So is everyone ok?" Kara asked.

"Yep, everyone is good. We named the baby Brianna Marie DiBiase, and she weighed 7lbs and 7oz, and was 20 inches long. She is absolutely perfect," he said showing off the pictures he took from his camera.

"Brianna's beautiful!" Melanie exclaimed!

"She looks like you Ted," Leah gushed.

"Congrats bro," Brett said as he lightly slapped his older brother on the shoulder.

"How is Kourtney?" Kara asked.

"She is doing good but really tired."

"We didn't know what to think since it seemed like you guys were back there for so long," Ted Sr. commented.

"Well, Brianna was actually born about a half hour ago, at 6:54. The baby had to be cleaned first and plus I had some un-finished business to take care of."

Melanie, like the rest of the family, scrunched her eyebrows. "What are you talking about Ted?"

"You will see. Come on back if you want to see the baby," Ted gestured as they followed him through the double doors and down the hall.

While Ted was gone, Kourtney's eyes never left her daughter's face. Brianna was a spitting image of Ted, and sported lots of dark hair. Just then, she heard a small knock on the door.

"Are you up for some visitors?" Ted asked, popping his head through the cracked door.

"Sure, bring everyone in!"

He then opened the door wider, and their families filed in literally. Melanie, Leah and Kara were the first ones to catch glimpses of Brianna, and each woman gushed instantly.

"She is even more beautiful in person," Melanie said.

"Ted, she really does look like you," Kara said.

"Do you want to hold her?" Kourtney asked her sister, and Kara instantly nodded.

She smiled at the scene and as Kara handed the baby to Leah after a few moments, Kourtney quickly realized a couple of people were missing.

"Kara, did mom and dad get called?"

"And mom, where's Mike?" Ted asked.

"Mike is in Texas right now, and is on his way," the DiBiase matriarch replied.

"I left several messages for mom and dad at home but neither answered. I'm sure they will come soon," Kara re-assured.

"Yeah, they wouldn't miss seeing their first grandchild," Ted Sr. replied.

As Brett took hold of his new niece, something shined out of the corner of his eye. After focusing his eyes, he saw the special jewel on Kourtney's finger.

"Ummm…Ted, Kourtney, is there something else we need to know?" he smiled.

Ted and Kourtney glanced toward one another as everyone else figured out what Brett was talking about. Melanie was so thrilled she couldn't stop giggling as Ted Sr. wrapped an arm around her.

"Yes, actually there is something we need to share with you. Ted and I are engaged!" she announced proudly, displaying her diamond.

"Wow, gorgeous!" Leah replied.

"Congratulations! Kourtney, welcome to the family!" Ted Sr. said as he hugged his future daughter-in-law.

Later on that evening, Kara offered to stay with her sister while Ted went to grab some dinner and the rest of his family left as well. Kourtney had just fallen asleep as Brianna was taken by a nurse to the nursery for the night. As she kept flipping through tv stations, Kara slightly heard the door open. She looked to her left, and was relieved to see her parents finally come.

"Well, it's about time you guys get here," she commented as she shut the door so Kourtney wouldn't be disturbed.

"I am sorry Kara, you can only get on flights when they come," David commented.

"Is the baby in there?" Gina asked.

"No, she was just taken to the nursery for the night. I'm sure you can see her through the big window."

"Well, can't you get her back? I want to see my grand daughter," Gina exclaimed.

"No I can't get her! Brianna isn't my baby, and it would have to be either Ted or Kourtney," Kara said.

"Speaking of Ted, where is he? Is he sleeping in the room too?" David asked.

Kara shook her head, and just as she was about to explain Gina interrupted. "How did I know he was going to leave her? It doesn't surprise me that he isn't up here."

"Mother before you rudely interrupted me, I was about to tell you where he is. Ted is out getting me and him something to eat. And before you ask, he was here with Kourt during her labor and the birth of Brianna."

The three adults continued talking, and both David and Gina agreed to come back in the morning. Kara sighed as she resumed her spot in the chair. She had no idea why they treated Kourtney that way, and why they thought Ted wasn't good enough. In reality, it really frustrated her, and knew Kourtney didn't deserve it.

As she settled in the chair and started watching some movie on Lifetime, there was another knock on the door. A tall, dark haired man came walking in with a bunch of pink balloons. He first caught a glimpse of Kara, and was at a loss for words. He had never seen someone so beautiful in his life, with her light brown short hair and brown eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, I must have the wrong room," he finally stuttered, backing away. "I was looking for Kourtney Hammond and Ted DiBiase."

"No, you have the right room," Kara said, pointing to her sleeping sister. "Ted is just out grabbing some dinner-he should be back any second. I'm Kourtney's sister, Kara."

"I'm Cody. It's nice to meet you," he said as they shook hands.

Neither said anything for a second. For Kara, it was like time was standing still. Cody was very attractive with a beautiful smile. He was someone she definitely would want to get to know better.

"Well, thanks for the balloons. I'll let Ted know you were here."

Cody nodded. "Thanks, and your welcome," he snickered. "They are from me, Randy, John and Miz."

" I will be sure and tell them."

As Cody and Kara continued talking for a few moments, Kourtney barely opened her eyes and saw the sight in front of her. She could tell the instant attraction between them, and thought they would make a nice pair.

"Well, I guess I should get going," Cody said as he headed toward the door. He then turned around again and faced Kara. "I know that we just met and all, but would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

Kara smiled. She knew that Ted was on his way with food for her too, but she wasn't passing this up. "Sure, I would love to. Just let me tell Kourt I am leaving."

Cody nodded as he stepped out. Kara instantly shook her sister's shoulders. "Stop, I'm already up," Kourtney exclaimed.

"I just wanted to tell you that Cody Runnels just asked me out! We are going to go have dinner!"

"Then why are you standing here and talking to me? Leave already!" she smiled.

Kara nodded and disappeared quickly. Within ten minutes, Ted returned to the room and found it odd that Kara was gone. He looked toward the bed, and smiled when he realized Kourtney was awake.

"Where's your sister? I have her supper."

"She is actually out on a date with Cody Runnels as we speak!"

Ted raised an eyebrow. "Cody?"

Kourtney nodded. "I was half asleep, but could hear them talking, and he asked her out. She then woke me up to tell me they were leaving. That big bouquet of pink and white balloons are from him, Randy, John and Miz."

"I see. Well, since Kara is gone, do you want her sandwich?"

She nodded. "Sure, I'll take it."

Ted brought both sandwiches over to the bed. "I guess my parents finally made it too. I could hear them and Kara arguing in the hall," she said as she took another bite.

"Damn it sounds like I missed a lot in a half hour," he chuckled as he kissed the side of Kourtney's head.


	24. Chapter 24

**A big thank you goes out to everyone who reviewed and read the last chapter. Hope you guys like the new update!**

**November (3 Months Later)**

Ever since Brianna was born, it seemed as if time flew by for Ted and Kourtney. Although it was tough at first, the baby quickly adjusted to a schedule and barely cried. To her parents, Brianna was the perfect baby. She was so smiley, very laid back and only cried when she needed fed or changed. She also was looking more and more like Ted every day.

It was the day of Ted's return to the Survivor Series pay-per-view, and he was slated to be the surprise 5th team member of the customary team. As Kourtney continued walking beside her fiance, she leaned over the stroller and checked on her daughter. Brianna was fast asleep, and looked adorable in her pink and white long sleeved shirt, brown pants and little brown shoes. A pink bow on white head band accented the outfit nicely. Slowly, Kourtney's thoughts rolled back to the day after Brianna was born. It was the day she finally got to talk to her parents.

_Flashback_

_Definite tension was felt in Kourtney's hospital room as David and Gina gushed over their first grand daughter the morning after she was born. Kourtney was still in bed, occasionally making conversation and Ted was sitting at the edge of the bed, prepared for anything. Prepared to grab his daughter if need be or show their visitors to the door if it got that far._

_Finally, Gina looked up at her daughter, a bright smile upon her face and tears in her eyes. "Oh Kourtney, I am so very sorry!"_

_The new mother furrowed her eyebrows together as she and Ted exchanged looks. "I-I'm sorry what? What are you sorry for?"_

_"As I keep holding this beautiful baby in my arms, I can't help but think how I've treated you over the last several months. You are a big girl, and I have no right to tell you who you should or shouldn't date. My mother, your grandma, wasn't very much of a mother figure when I was growing up, and I always vowed to be more of a stricter parent. She never wanted to know where I was or who I was with. Looking back on it now, I think I went a little overboard with you and Kara."_

_"No offense mom, but you did go overboard with me and Kara," Kourtney said._

_Gina nodded. "I know that I did. I just wanted what was best for my daughters. And I as I look at you now, I can clearly see you have it," she said as she turned toward Ted._

_"Ted, I apologize for how I've treated you in the past months," Gina admitted. "As I watch you with my daughter now, I can clearly see that you love her, and that you are head over heels for Brianna."_

_He nodded as moved from one end of the bed to the other, to be sitting closer to Kourtney. "I love Kourtney and Brianna both to pieces. They both are my world, and would do anything to make sure they are safe."_

_"Now that is something I've always told you," David told his wife. "Ted is a stand up guy."_

_"I see that now, I really do," Gina said nodding, once again glancing down at her grand daughter. "Ted, Kourtney, I am very sorry. For everything! And I know that it may take some time, but I am hoping you both will forgive me."_

_Slowly getting out of bed, Kourtney hugged her mom. "Thank you mom, and of course I forgive you!" She then broke the embrace and showed the older woman her left hand. "By the way, Ted and I are engaged!"_

_"Congratulations!" Gina said as she hugged her daughter, David following soon after. "Welcome to the family Ted," she offered as she walked toward the WWE superstar._

_"Ah, thank you," he replied as they also hugged, almost like a sign of truce._

_End Flashback_

"Kourtney! Hello, earth to Kourtney!" Ted exclaimed, waving his hand in front of her. When she came back to reality, the new mother quickly realized she and Ted were still in the hallway, but talking with Ted's friend Randy.

"Sorry," she giggled. "I was just thinking about some stuff."

Ted nodded. "I was just telling you that Randy and I have a quick meeting for tonight's match. Do you want me to show you where my locker room is?"

Before Kourtney could respond, she heard some familiar voices coming toward her.

"Oh my God, Kourtney's back!" Barbie squealed.

"And she brought the baby!" Eve said.

As her friends crowded around her and the stroller, Ted and Randy both chuckled. "Baby, I will see you later ok? I have to get going."

Kourtney only nodded as she continued talking with her friends. "Ok, sounds good! See you soon!"

Eve, Barbie and Kourtney continued talking for a few moments after the guys left and as she glanced toward the EXIT, she smiled as she saw a familiar face.

"Hey Kara!"

For the past three months, Cody and Kara had been going strong-ever since that first night they met at the hospital. Their relationship was getting so serious in fact, that there was even talk of moving in together. "Hey sis!" Kara waved with her free hand. The other was holding tightly to Cody's. This was her first night at a live event.

"Did Ted go on to the meeting?" Cody asked as he cooed over the fully awake infant in Barbie's arms.

Kourtney nodded. "Yeah, he and Randy just left a few minutes ago."

Cody then turned toward his girlfriend. "Babe, do you want to stay here with Kourtney for awhile? I'll meet you back in Ted's locker room later on."

She nodded. "Yeah, that's fine! Have a good meeting."

"Thanks. Love you," he said as they quickly kissed.

"I love you," she reiterated as they kissed once more, and Cody took off down the hall.

After staying in the hall for a few more minutes, Kourtney and Kara took off in search of Ted's locker room. "So, it looks like you and Cody are getting awfully close," the younger sister smiled as they found the room.

Kara giggled. "Cody is a caring, amazing, great guy! He gets me on so many different levels, and I don't even care that he is 25 and I'm 28." She then giggled again. "I don't know, I just feel like a little school girl with a crush."

"Well I think it's cute how you guys are around each other," Kourtney said as she looked down at her wide awake daughter in the stroller. "And what do you think Ms. Brianna? Do you want Aunt Kara to marry Cody so he can become Uncle Cody?"

"I don't know if that is going to happen just yet," Kara smiled. "But speaking of marriage, have you and Ted set a date yet?"

Kourtney shook her head. "No not yet. We have just been so busy with the baby, and then he began training to get back in the ring…the subject has kind of slipped our minds. That's probably bad isn't it?"

"No it's not bad. You guys are parents to a newborn," Kara said as the locker room door opened and both Ted and Cody walked in.

"Hey!" Kourtney said as she and Ted kissed. "How was your meeting?"

"It was pretty good, and I'm so excited about tonight," Ted smiled. "But more importantly, how are you and Brianna doing?"

"Doing ok so far. She's down on the floor playing right now," Kourtney said as she glanced toward her sister and Cody, and giggled. They were making out like teenagers. Ted heard her giggle and looked in the same direction.

Ted then cleared his throat. "Hey get a room," he said good naturedly. "Not in front of the kid!"

Kara stuck her tongue out. "Haha, your so funny!"

"Come on, baby, I need to get ready for my match soon," Cody said as he took his girlfriend's hand. "See you guys later."

"Bye," Ted waved as he sat down on the floor next to his fiance and baby. "So anything fun going on in here while we were gone?"

"No, not really. Just me and Kara catching up. Can I talk to you about something, or do you need to start getting ready to?"

"I need to start getting ready, but we can talk. Is everything ok?" Ted asked.

"Yeah, everything is fine, but some things have crossed my mind," Kourtney said.

"Ok shoot," he said as he wrapped an arm around her.

Kourtney took one look at Brianna and smiled. "I don't think I want to come back to work."

"You don't?"

She shook her head. "As Brianna gets older, it's going to be harder and harder to bring her, and I don't want to miss anything. I mean, maybe I can find something in Clinton, but I don't think I want to come back to work here."

Ted nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm positive."

"Ok. Kourt, you know I make more than enough to support my family. If you don't want to come back to work, then so be it."

Kourtney let out a silent sigh of relief. "Thank you," she said as she leaned over and kissed Ted.

"Now, what else did you want to talk about?" Ted asked once the kiss was broken.

"I was thinking, that maybe we should set our wedding date."

"That is a great idea," Ted exclaimed as he stood up and grabbed his cell phone out of his suit case. "What were you thinking?"

Kourtney shrugged. "I don't know-maybe spring or early summer. I definitely don't want it to be too hot."

Ted continued looking through his phone calendar, and then stopped in the month of May, 2011. "How about May 7? It would still be nice, but not hot."

"Do you really think we could plan everything in 6 months?"

He nodded. "The things we need to find first is place for the ceremony and reception. After that…it's a go with the flow thing," he smiled. "Where do you want to have it?"

"I think that lake that's around your mom and dad's lake house…that would be beautiful! Do they do weddings?"

"I'm not sure, but once we get home tomorrow we can call to find out."

"Alright. I'm excited," Kourtney exclaimed as she jumped into his arms, quickly kissing him. "I love you."

"I love you too Kourtney, more than you know," Ted whispered as they kissed once more, only to be interrupted by Brianna's squeals and giggles.

"We didn't forget about you baby girl," Ted gushed as he picked up his daughter.

Kourtney watched for a moment as Ted interacted with their daughter. He held her just right, and it was as if they were having a conversation amongst themselves. She couldn't help but smile as the WWE superstar kissed the side of her head.

A couple of hours later, Kourtney and Brianna accompanied Ted as they walked toward the curtain. Randy and Evan Bourne had already walked down to the ring, and Miz's music had just started blaring through the arena.

"Please be careful," she asked as Cody went down to the ring, but not before grabbing a quick kiss from Kara.

"You know I will," Ted replied as he cradled her cheek with his hand. "You guys have fun hanging out here."

"We will," she said as they quickly kissed.

The arena was literally on edge as they waited to see who the final team member was. Soon, Ted's music soon blared and the cheering of the fans only became louder. Ted winked toward his fiance and then disappeared through the curtain. Once he was out of sight, Kourtney and Kara settled in chairs by the monitor.

"Is it always this busy?" Kara asked.

The younger sister nodded as she adjusted Brianna on her lap. "Yeah usually," she giggled.

As the match got started, Melina first passed by the sisters. Not saying anything, she only gave a go to hell look toward Kourtney and flipped her hair back. She just giggled and rolled her eyes.

"What was that all about?" Kara asked.

"Nothing. She is just a bitch!"

Not even five minutes later, John and R-Truth walked past. Although he glanced over at the two sisters and it looked like he had something to say, he didn't stop. He glanced toward the baby in his ex-girlfriend's arms from a distance, but could instantly see that was Ted's baby. He just sighed and walked away with his friend.

"I'm surprised John didn't stop to say hi," Kara said.

Kourtney shrugged her shoulders. "Oh well. That was done a long time ago. I still care about him as a friend, but not like it used to be. I'm much more happier with Ted."

Kara then pointed to the monitor. "Speaking of, it looks like he was just eliminated."

She then turned back toward the monitor, and sighed as Ted rolled out of the ring and walked away. "I'm kind of surprised they didn't have him win the match or something, especially since he just returned."

Within moments, Ted joined the sisters backstage. "Well what did you guys think?"

"You did great babe," Kourtney smiled as she kissed him on the cheek. "But I'm kind of surprised they didn't have you win."

Ted shrugged as he wiped off some excess sweat with a towel. "Oh well, that doesn't matter. I made my come back, that's enough for me. So, do you want to head to the hotel after I get showered and changed?"

"Sure, that sounds good," Kourtney said as she looked down at her sister. "Do you want me to wait here with you or will you be ok?"

"You go and get packed up. I'm sure Cody will be back soon," Kara replied.

Ted nodded. "Actually he's getting pinned as we speak. He'll back in a minute," he chuckled.

After saying their good byes, Ted and Kourtney took off down the hall. "I am so tired," she exclaimed. "I just hope Brianna sleeps ok tonight. It will be her first night away from her own bed."

"We brought her pack and play, so I'm sure Brianna will be fine. So, how about we head back to the hotel, put Brianna in bed for the night and just relax and crash?" Ted suggested.

Kourtney smiled as they walked into the locker room to pack up. "That sounds absolutely perfect!"


	25. Chapter 25

**A HUGE thank you goes out to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter! You guys are awesome!**

**A/N: Unfortuantely this is the last chapter of Let's Be a Family, and I want to thank everyone who made it such a big success! A lot of has asked about a sequel with Cody and Kara-it's not going to happen right away, but a good possibility down the road. I just have to plan out the story, lol! Hope you guys enjoy the last chapter!**

**May 7, 2011 (6 months later)**

Kourtney could feel the sun's warmth on her face as she began to stir, and finally opened her eyes. A big smile spread across her face. It was finally the day she had been waiting on for the last six months-it was her and Ted's wedding day. She couldn't help but giggle as memories of the past months began to replay in her mind.

Immediately after setting the date, Ted and Kourtney began looking for a wedding and reception site. His parents' lake house was on Lake Caroline, and ever since Kourtney moved to Mississippi, she admired the beauty of the lake and how clean it looked. They both were elated when Ted's father agreed to marry them on the docks of Lake Caroline, and were more happy when they found out that the spacious reception hall was open.

After those two things were finalized, like any other groom, Ted kindly stepped back and let his bride take over the wedding planning. Since it was a spring wedding, Kourtney decided on dark yellow tea length bridesmaid dresses with a dark brown sash across the waist. The bridesmaids also were going to have brown rose nose gays, while Kourtney would walk down the aisle carrying brown and white roses mixed together. While shopping for her dress, Kourtney was able to find a dress for now 9 month old Brianna that matched the wedding party nicely.

Ever since Kourtney was a little girl, she always dreamt of feeling like Cinderella on her wedding day. So on the same day as she found Brianna's dress, Kara came across a vanilla colored strapless gown with simple beading on the bodice. The dress had an A-line skirt that flared a little, but not puffy. In fact, the dress showed off Kourtney's curves nicely.

When it came to the decorations, Ted and Kourtney wanted it simple. In front of the dock area where the ceremony was to be performed, white chairs were placed in rows and three brown vases with roses also donned the docks. In the reception hall, white twinkling Christmas lights, roses and candles donned the tables.

Just then, there was swift knock on the door, breaking Kourtney from her thoughts. "Come in," she said.

Kara then walked into her bedroom, with Brianna in her arms. "Good, I'm glad your up! We need to get to the hair salon soon."

"I know, I'm up!" Kourtney smiled as she jumped out of bed. "And I didn't even hear Brianna wake up! You should have called for me."

"That's ok. I went to go check on her, and she was just laying in bed just smiling and laughing. I already fed her too."

"Kara, you didn't have to do that!" Kourtney exclaimed as she grabbed her things and followed her sister down the hall.

"I know, but I was happy to. Besides, I'm going to need the practice!" she exclaimed, rubbing her ever growing baby bump.

In fact, it was around the night of Survivor Series that Cody and Kara conceived their baby, and due right around the time of Brianna's first birthday. While the WWE was in Vegas back in January, Kara discovered she was pregnant, and wanting to celebrate the joy of his upcoming baby, Cody suggested they elope. And he and Kara did elope that night after Raw.

"Have you thought yet that this baby and Brianna could share the same birthday?" Kourtney asked.

Kara shrugged. "That would be cool, but I kind of want this little guy to have his own day."

"Any names picked out?"

"Yes, we did finally agree on a name the day of your rehearsal. The baby's name is going to be Tyler Garrett Runnels."

Kourtney smiled. "Aw, that's cute!"

After their visit to the hair salon, Kourtney and Kara met their mother, Melanie and Leah at the Lake Caroline cabin where they all would be getting dressed.

"Oh, all the girls look so lovely," Gina commented as Kara, Leah and also Barbie and Eve all finished getting dressed.

"I have to agree," Melanie said. "I love the dresses Kourtney chose!"

Just then, the room fell silent as Kourtney walked out, fully dressed. "Oh my," Gina gasped. "You look absolutely beautiful!"

"Thanks mom," she replied. "Do you have my comb and veil?"

The older woman nodded as she walked across the room. "Yes I do, and if you'll sit at the edge of the bed, I will attach it for you."

Kourtney stayed silent as her mother and sister fixed her hair. It was hitting her that this moment was really happening. It was only a matter of time before she and Ted were husband and wife.

"Ok I want to take a picture of all the girls," Melanie announced once Gina was finished. The girls all lined up on either side of the bride, making sure she was in the middle.

"Mom, where is Brianna?"

"Ted actually has her. He wanted the photographer to take some special pictures of just the two of them."

She nodded. "Ok."

Meanwhile, across the lake, Ted was standing at the ceremony site with his smiling daughter in his arms. The photographer ordered different instructions, and Ted smiled brightly with Brianna, looked out over the lake and one of him kissing her cheek. There was also an impromptu picture done at the last minute. Brianna decided to grab her father's nose while cooing and laughing, and Ted scrunched his face as she pulled.

"These pictures are going to be adorable," the photographer said.

Ted smiled. "Good I am glad."

About a half hour later, Kourtney was also taking pictures with her daughter as guests began to arrive. Ted was back in the room where the men got dressed and as he began to straighten his tie, a rush of nerves began to set in. Just then, his dad knocked on the door and poked his head through the open doorway.

"Can I come in son?"

The younger man nodded. "Sure dad. What's up?"

"I just wanted to let you know that the ceremony is about to start soon. And I also wanted to say…that I'm proud of you."

Ted smirked. "Thanks dad."

"Kourtney is a wonderful woman, and will fit in nicely with our family. And not to mention that Brianna such a sweet little girl. Your mom and I couldn't be happier for you," he said as he opened his arms.

"Thanks dad," Ted said as he quickly hugged his father.

"Your welcome," the elder DiBiase said as the embrace was broken. "Now, let's go get you married," he said as Ted nodded.

About fifteen minutes later, the violins began to play, signaling the start of the ceremony. First, Ted Sr. and his son both walked up the aisle and took their places at the front. Then Gina and Melanie also walked down together, and sat across from each other in the front row. Brianna, who was being held by Gina, cooed happily when she saw her father once again.

As the bridesmaids and their respected partners began to walk down the aisle, the setting couldn't have been more beautiful. The weather was absolutely perfect, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The water in the background also served as a nice back drop.

Finally, the violins began to signal Kourtney's cue, and as Ted watched his future wife walk toward him from a distance, an instant smile spread across his face. As she walked closer, tears were literally spilling from both the bride and groom. Finally the moment was upon them as David and Gina stopped to the side of Ted.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" Ted Sr. asked.

"Her mother and I do," David answered before hugging his daughter. Once the embrace was broken, he lightly slapped Ted on the shoulder after joining their hands.

As Ted Sr. started with a short prayer, neither Ted nor Kourtney could stop smiling. They both had waited for this day for so long, and were glad to be sharing it with their family and close friends. Ted gently squeezed his bride's hand as he glanced toward his dad once more.

"Ted, do you take Kourtney to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do," he nodded.

"Kourtney, do you take Ted to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do," she smiled.

Ted Sr. then collected the rings from Brett and Kara, the best man and Matron of Honor. "Ted, place this ring on Kourtney's finger and say accept this ring as a symbol of my love for you. With this ring I thee wed."

"Kourtney, accept this ring as a symbol of my love for you. With this ring I thee wed," he repeated.

Moments later, Kourtney was asked to do the same. "Ted, accept this ring as a symbol of my love for you. With this ring I thee wed."

"You both have repeated scared words from God, and exchanged symbols of love in rings. So, by the power invested in me and by the state of Mississippi, I announce you husband and wife. Ted, you may kiss your bride."

Not wasting any time, Ted pulled Kourtney close, cradling her head in hands. They both exchanged smiles as he leaned down and softly kissed his new wife.

"It is my pleasure to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Ted DiBiase Jr.," Ted Sr. beamed proudly as everyone continued clapping.

After greeting and thanking their guests, the newly married couple took pictures with their wedding party, by themselves and with Brianna by the lake. A couple hours later, after dinner and toasts, Ted and Kourtney took the dance floor as it was time for their first dance. It was only appropriate that they danced to "Only You Can Love Me This Way," by Keith Urban.

"I absolutely love this song," Kourtney gushed as Ted wrapped his arms tightly around her. "And I'm so glad you helped picked it!"

He smirked. "It only seemed appropriate, especially after I tried proposing with the song lyrics and you basically went into labor and stuff. It fit, you know?"

Kourtney nodded. "The day couldn't have turned out more perfect. We had beautiful weather, your dad gave a beautiful service…it just couldn't get any better."

"By the way, thank you for my family," Ted said as he glanced toward their daughter, who was now happily sleeping in Melanie's arms.

She also looked in the same direction and smiled. "There is no need to thank me. You had a big part in making that family!"

Ted laughed. "I love you," he gushed as he pulled Kourtney closer and passionately kissed his wife.

When the kiss was broken, both smiled. It had been in an unconventinal way that they met, had Brianna and got married. But, neither would change anything for the world. It was their story to tell in how they became a family.


End file.
